Apocalypse Crossing End of days
by Dimentio Dude 38
Summary: I followed him but not before looking back and seeing Agent S get back up, the skin around her wound slowly decaying and flaking off. A zombie story set in Animal crossing land expect death,adventure,zombies and of course Benedict. Rated M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1 The beginning of the end

**Ryan: Hello and welcome to my newest fanfic known as Apocalypse Crossing End of days**

**Benedict: Uh-hoo Thank you Ryan for putting me in this story, so what will I be doing?**

**Ryan: Benedict you know I don't like telling people what happens in advance so you'll just have to wait and see**

**Benedict: Okay (Sigh) I'll just wait **

**Ryan: But just so you know this story takes place in a world which is a mix between the Animal crossing for the Gamecube and wild world for the DS, but anyway let us get started with the story**

**Chapter One**

**The beginning of the end**

It was a special day in Kirby Road, for it was the annual Chicken convention and it was being held in this very town.

"Ryan thanks for coming with me to the Chicken convention, you see I'm just so nervous, I mean what if the other chickens think I'm not good enough? Benedict said as he looked over his speech

"Don't worry Benedict you'll do just fine" I said as I gave my friend a thumbs up "Any way why is the Chicken convention here any way and why are you the head chicken this year anyway?"

"Well you see-" Benedict said but he didn't finish in fact he wasn't even moving and his white face had become even whiter.

I turned my head and saw Agent S fighting Kid cat, but she looked different, her fur and shirt were stained with blood, her buck tooth had become a jagged fang and her eyes were bloodshot.

I looked back and saw Benedict had fainted. I then turned my attention back to Kid cat and Agent S. Agent S lunged at Kid cat her now sharp nails preparing to sink themselves into Kid cat's fur, but then Kid cat in retaliation pulled his hands back and screamed "kamehameha" then a bright blue light flew out of his hands straight through Agent S's stomach thus knocking her to the ground.

He then ran towards Benedict, picked him up and screamed "Run" as he ran towards the museum, I followed him but not before looking back and seeing Agent S get back up, the skin around her wound slowly decaying and flaking off.

As Kid cat and I ran through the door into the museum lobby he yelled "barricade the door" the animals (consisting of Blathers, Cyrano, Knox, Goose, Hank, Hector and Egbert) ran as fast as they could and started barricading the door (After closing it) with things found in the museum (because Kid cat was a respected hero if he said barricade you barricaded like your life depended on it which it usually did).

After the door had been barricaded Kid cat motioned everyone to move down to the Roost. Inside I saw Mabel, Sable, Brewster and Kapp'n. Kid cat laid the unconscious Benedict on a chair and stood on the stage. Blathers walked over to me and asked "What's going on here?" I was about to reply but then Kid cat called everyone's attention.

"Attention everyone, this is kind of hard to say but I think you have the right to know what you're up against you see, outside this museum is an army of flesh eating zombies"

Kid cat said nervously.

Of course everyone screamed except Benedict who had just woken up.

"Uh-hoo what'd I miss" Benedict yawned

**Ryan: And so chapter one comes to an end **

**Benedict: I liked the part where I fought the ninja samurai ducks of planet duck**

**Ryan: Uh... Benedict what story were you reading**

**Benedict: Oh you were talking about your story I was reading my own homemade comic called Super Benedict the warrior of the feathers**

**Ryan: Okay..... anyway if you guys have any suggestions for zombified Animal crossing Animals just go ahead and say so in the review section because frankly I can't think of any, also I will include one oc in my story as a zombie so put your oc in the review section and I will pick the one I like the best, anyway goodbye **

**Benedict: Uh-hoo goodbye**


	2. Chapter 2 So my house isn't good enough

**Ryan: Hello and welcome to chapter two of Apocalypse crossing end of days**

**Benedict: Uh-hoo I've been waiting for this all day, I'm really excited but I'm scared of the zombies**

**Ryan: Don't worry Benedict it will be okay**

**Benedict: Thank you**

**Ryan: Anyway time for chapter two**

**Chapter Two**

**So my house isn't good for you**

After being told about the zombies the animals in the museum eventually calmed down and decided to listen to the other things Kid cat had to say.

"I'm not sure how the infection started, but I do know Agent S was the first to be infected and she has also infected a couple of the residents of this town another thing I know is that the infection is passed on through bite's to the flesh, we should be safe in here for know but we have no chance of permanently living here so does anyone have any ideas on how to escape?" Kid cat asked hopefully

"Well" Kapp'n said, getting out of his chair "I did bring the wee chickens here in me bus so if we could get to that we could, well... drive somewhere"

As everyone else argued on the drawbacks and upsides to Kapp'n's plan I had an amazing idea

"Everyone we could go to another village, I mean I could call one of my friends to open the gate to their village" I said, quite impressed with myself.

After taking a vote we decided to go with my plan, but first Kid cat had two things to say.

"Guys first we need to get to a phone to call Ryan's friend and before we go I think we should see if we can find any other survivors" Kid cat said sadly

"Well there is a phone in my house that we could use, the only problem would be getting to it, if only we had some sort of underground passage way" I replied

At the sound of this Brewster stopped polishing his mugs and started fumbling around on the floor behind the counter, he then motioned me to come towards him, I did and saw a trapdoor in the floor

"This trapdoor leads to a series of tunnels, one of which leads to your house" Brewster said as he opened the trap door

"Brewster why do you have a series of tunnels" I asked suspiciously

"Uhh... I was trying to find Gyroids and I just so happened to dig under everyone's houses and install secret entrances into them" Brewster replied nervously

"O.K" I yelled as I ran through the tunnels, using my knowledge of the town's layout to find my house.

I opened the trapdoor and climbed through it. Surprisingly my house was exactly the same

"Oh so my house isn't good enough for you zombified freaks to live in, I feel so insulted" I yelled as I ran towards my bedroom "There's my phone" I ran towards it, picked it up and dialled the number

"Ring ring ring ring ring ring.... sorry your call can not be taken because the phone lines are cut" the mechanical voice said

I then felt a cold chill rush down my spine and I heard a strange noise coming from behind, I went to turn around but decided to grab a weapon first because no one attacks you before you see them in horror movies, books, fanfics and etcetera. So I reached under my bed and grabbed my hurting shovel.

I then turned round and saw Eloise, the yellow elephant I had tried to make leave obviously without success, but she was now zombified. She lunged at me but I hit in the face with my shovel, I then proceeded to attack her until she was nothing but a pool of blood

"I never liked you you stuck up jerk and your choice of clothing was and still is atrocious, now good day to you zombie" I screamed as I walked back down the stairs "Yes, at least someone came into my house".

Before I left I decided to take a couple of things to help with the barricade.

They included:

A Dsi chair

A Ds lite chair

A Wii locker

A Gamecube chest

Then I collected 15 special items and ran through the trapdoor to tell the guys about the sad turn of events.

**Me: And so chapter two comes to an end**

**Benedict: Uh-hoo but how will we get out of town **

**Me: Oh you'll see Benedict, well see ya later ciao, sayonara and yoom-tah**

**Benedict: Uh-hoo **


	3. Chapter3 Leave this to the professionals

**Me: Hello and welcome to chapter three of Apocalypse crossing end of days**

**Benedict: And where have you been Ryan**

**Me: Sorry for the late update but I have been really busy, any way in this chapter Ryan must tell the others that his plan has failed in the new chapter known as**

**Chapter three**

**Leave this to the professionals **

I slowly climbed back through the trapdoor, unsure how to break the news to the others. But upon re-entering the roost I was surprised to find it completely empty, I then went up to the museum main room to find it to was empty, finally I went up to the observatory to find everyone gathered around the TV screen which had been attached to the telescope so everyone could see it.

"What's everyone looking at?" I asked

"Take a look for yourself" Cyrano replied

I looked at the screen and saw a human male that looked about 21 to 23 years old, he had dirty blonde/brown hair, green eyes and looked like he was about 5'9 and he was wearing a standard R.P.D. police training uniform.

From the looks of thing I assumed he was the new recruit for the police force that I had heard about from Copper and Booker, he had probably just pulled into town which put a few thought in my head

Copper and Booker must still be alive as someone had to let him in

He must of come from somewhere with a town gate

He might have a cell phone which we could use to call for help

Hope was not lost

But what I was really concerned about was the fact that he was standing right in the middle of a zombie infected town.

"We have to help" I yelled "I'll go anyone else who wants to help is welcome" I yelled as I pulled out three of my special items the hero's hat, the hero's clothes and the master sword. I then jumped through an open window outside to the ground and ran towards the mysterious man.

"Hello" I said as I reached the man "How are you?"

"Fine and you?" the man replied

"Oh not too bad, I got a bit of a bad cough but other than that I'm fine" I replied "Also follow me if you want to live!" I screamed as I grabbed his sleeve and began to sprint, but just as I was about to reach the museum I realised that I wasn't being followed.

"Come on we got to get into the museum!" I shouted

"Okay I'm not sure what your problem is, though I'm pretty sure you're... how can I put this nicely... a psycho, but I got to find my superior officers Copper and Booker and receive my first mission?" the man dryly replied

"Here's your first mission!" I screamed as I ran drew my sword, sprinted towards the man, and struck down the zombie that was about to bite him "Your first mission is to survive".

I removed my sword from the unknown animal's neck and turned around to see the man surrounded by 10 or 11 zombie. I ran towards the zombies, gripping my sword tightly in both hands and in two slashes brought down two more unknown zombies, I attempted to attack another but was brought down by someone I actually knew, it was Agent S but strangely the wound in her stomach had healed, she was attempting to bite my face but fortunately the master sword was keeping her mouth a mere 38 millimetres away from my face, she slowly moved closer making that mere 38 millimetres and even more mere 11 millimetres.

Just as she was about to close the gap a gun was fired and a large chunk of Agent S's head was blown off, she got of off me and ran in an unknown direction, unknown because I was too busy looking at the dead zombies to notice, I then turned my head and saw the man above me with hand outstretched

"Need a hand?" he asked

"Sure" I replied as I took his hand and got back up to my feet

"You're not bad but next time leaving killing cannibals to the professional" said

"Three things,

They are zombies

Two even if they weren't zombies they wouldn't be cannibals either because they were animal trying to us humans, and a cannibal is something that eats its own kind

Thanks for saving me from the zombie" I replied

"Well two things for you

You're pretty smart for a psychotic idiot

What do you mean zombies!" the man yelled

"Well..."

"And that's what happened" I told the man, we were now in the police station getting guns and ammo, which the man had assured me we needed.

"I don't get paid enough for this" the man muttered to himself

"But enough about the living hell that is now our life, tell me about yourself" I said as I put the last of the guns in the bag

"Well I graduated from S.T.A.R.S police academy, I was then transferred to Raccoon city, where after an 'eventful' time I took a break from police work and was hired by a private employer, during my employment I went on a cruise, visited South America, met the president of the United States and stopped a terrorist attack at an airport, my employer then told me to work here for reasons that he withheld" the man replied

"Interesting, cool and all going in my secret log of everyone in this town which now includes you" I said

"What?" he asked  
"Nothing, nothing, but you didn't tell me your name, what is it?" I aksed

"Oh my name, it's Leon S Kennedy" the man replied

**Me: And so chapter three comes to an end**

**Benedict: But where was I in this chapter?**

**Me: Uhhh you were the guy that did the thing remember **

**Benedict: I think so but-**

**Me: Well I'll see ya next chapter, till then good bye, ciao and sayonara**

**Benedict: Uh-hoo good bye**


	4. Chapter 4 Loco Locomotive

**Me: Hello and welcome to chapter four of Apocalypse crossing end of days**

**Benedict: Previously on Apocalypse crossing end of days our hero Ryan came back from his failed mission to find everyone looking at a mysterious man through the telescope, knowing the man would be slaughtered by the zombies Ryan ran to the man to save him only to be attacked by a healed Agent S and to be saved by the mystery man who reveals himself to be Leon S Kennedy, the newest police officer of Kirby road, they then went to the police station for weapons where Leon told Ryan more about himself**

**Me: Benedict why did you just say that?**

**Benedict: To inform the audience about what happened last chapter**

**Me: Anyway this chapter I get my hands on some firearms **

**Leon: Oh joys give the monkey a pistol what a great idea, after this why don't we give Benedict a nuclear bomb or give the zombies access to the underground passageways **

**Me: The 'zombies' prefer to be called the livingly challenged**

**Benedict: Where's my nuclear bomb then Mr Leon**

**Leon: can it you talking turkey**

**Benedict: I am a chicken **

**Leon: Whatever let's just get the train wreck on the rails shall we**

**Benedict: Choo Choo**

**Me: And so begins the chapter known as **

**Chapter four**

**Loco locomotive**

After getting the guns Leon and I returned to the museum where I introduced him to everyone and had a discussion about our current predicament.

"So where are Copper and Booker?" I asked, Leon, Kid cat and I were now in the roost drinking a cup of coffee with the others listening intently to our conversation

"I don't know, the gate was open when I got to it so I just walked through, there was no one there so I stepped outside to find someone when a certain psycho ran into me" Leon replied

"And this psycho was called?" I asked

"Ignoring that idiotic comment, do you have a cell phone?" Kid cat asked

"No I left it in my car at the other side of the gate, I went to get it but there was some barrier stopping me" Leon replied "Perhaps these zombies have some kind of telepathic powers and made a one way barrier letting 'food' in but not out"

"Or perhaps the gate has activated some kind of quarantine to stop infected and not infected from leaving" Kid cat said

"Guys this is all interesting but I think there is a more pressing matter" I said

"And what would that be, no wait let me guess, do you need a new bottle or is a diaper change in order" Leon said dryly

"Well actually I am quite thirsty" I replied

"It was a rhetorical question you idiot!" Leon shouted angrily

"Leon calm down were not going to get anyway by getting angry" Kid cat stated "Now Ryan what is this 'more pressing matter'?"

"Well when I saved Leon-" I started to reply but was interrupted

"You mean when Leon saved you" Leon stated dryly

"Ignoring that, when I saved that loser Leon I met a lot of zombies I didn't know" I replied

"Let me guess who they were, well taking into account the fact that you don't know them they were either teachers, students or people with an I.Q that is higher than 5" Leon said in as a matter of factly tone

"Tissue" I said

"It's touché you idiot!" Leon yelled

"Are we going to accomplish anything with this conversation?" Kid cat asked "Now Leon with all due respect shut up for two seconds and let Ryan finish speaking!"

"Fine" Leon begrudgingly muttered

"Well as I was saying, this is a small town and there are hundreds of zombies out there so the question is where are these zombies coming from" I stated

"Well perhaps-" Leon began to say before I interrupted him

"That was a rertoricool question" I said dryly

"It rhetorical you twit!" Leon screamed

"I know you are but what am I" I taunted

"That's it!" Leon screamed as he jumped of his seat and lunged at me, we then began to exchange punches and blow until Kid cat and Benedict separated us.

"Sorry about that I just loosed my cool" Leon apologised

"Can't lose what you don't have" I mocked

"Ignoring, Ryan despite his idiocy does have a point these zombies must be coming from somewhere, the question is where is this somewhere?" Leon asked to no one in particular

"Maybe they took the train" Benedict suggested

"Benedict you're a genius!" Leon and Kid cat yelled

"No Benedict is a chicken" I corrected

"Idiot" Leon sighed

After a couple of hours Kid cat, Leon, Benedict and I had come up with a plan, and now everyone waited intently for the details.

"Now here's the plan" Kid cat began "Ryan, Leon, Benedict and I will take the back exit and head towards the train station, when we arrive Benedict and I will lure the zombies away, Leon will cover the station from below while the rest of you cover the station from the museum roof, while were distracting the zombies Ryan will send the trains going off in opposite directions that way they will collide in to any zombie filled trains, Leon will then set up some explosives, while Ryan covers him, and blow up the train station and then we will all return to the museum"

"Shouldn't we be focusing on leaving?" Blathers asked

"Yes but less zombies means it will be easier to leave and blowing up the train station means less zombies" Leon replied

"And couldn't we just take the train to get away from the zombies?" Brewtser asked

"Possibly, but the train has one stop each way and if the zombies are using the trains they must be coming from those stops, so chances are we're safer here" Kid cat replied.

Murmurs of agreement followed and so the plan was decided to be put to the test.

This was going to be a very special mission I decided to use two more of my special items, the Varia suit and Varia helmet, I chose these over the master sword and hero's clothes because

I can use the suit to reprogram the train

It will protect me from zombie bites and the explosion

It will give me a means of long range fire and unlimited ammo

"Go, go, go" Leon yelled as he ran through the door with Kid cat and Benedict following him with me not far behind. Fortunately these zombies aren't hard to kill, but there hundreds here so I suppose it's quantity over quality.

Within moments we were at the train station

"We'll meet you back at the museum" Kid cat shouted as and Benedict ran off

"Leon cover me I'm going to reprogram the trains" I commanded as I ran towards the train control terminal, fortunately I was finished in seconds and the trains were starting to leave the station, I than ran towards Leon who was doing a good job of taking out the zombies

"Leon take care of the bombs, I'll take care of these zombies" I shouted

"Whatever" Leon replied as he ran towards the terminal and began to set up the bomb.

I then proceeded to kill as many zombies as I could using my missiles and beams as well as punching any that got close, all was going well until I was tackled to the ground by an all too familiar face it was Agent S and she was once again fully healed.

"Why won't you die?" I yelled as I tried to attack but she had my arms firmly pinned to the ground

"Bite... you..., change... you" Agent S groaned

"You can talk?" I yelled

"And so can you, the world is full of surprises" Leon said as he shot Agent S knocking her off of me

"That's it you zombified freaks, you have made me angry and you won't like me when I'm angry" I screamed

"I don't like you know" Leon yelled, ignoring this I grabbed his arm, pulling him towards as I transformed into a morph ball and activated a power bomb eradicating almost all of the zombies in the vicinity.

"Quick the bomb is about to blow" Leon yelled dragging me back to the museum

5,4,3,2,1 BOOOOOM

"I can't believe that worked" Kid cat laughed as we relaxed in the Roost, all of us drinking nice, hot coffee

"I know and when Agent S pinned me I thought I was gone for sure" I laughed but after this all went silent

"But I show Agent S" Kid cat yelled

"So did I, twice" Leon shouted

"We will have to look into this" Benedict said

"I agree" Kid cat and Leon said

"But first let's relax for a bit" I suggested

"Agreed" Everyone said

**Me: And so chapter four comes to an end**

**Leon: I must say you managed to impress me**

**Benedict: I thought this chapter was good**

**Me: Anyway see ya next chapter ciao, sayonara and goodbye **


	5. Chapter 5 S is for sustenance

**Me: Hello and welcome to chapter five of Apocalypse crossing end of days**

**Leon: Wow you can count to five, I must say I would be impressed if it wasn't for the fact that everyone else on the planet can do that**

**Me: Oh give it a rest you pompous jerk**

**Leon: Wow you now the word pompous as well, you must be having Benedict tutor you in your spare time**

**Benedict: Thanks**

**Leon: That wasn't a compliment**

**Me: I should really get you a muzzle**

**Leon: And you a flea collar**

**Me: Anyway while I go and buy a muzzle for Leon here you guys, the readers, can read the next chapter known as **

**Chapter five**

**S is for sustenance **

It had been two days since the destruction of the train station and things have been going all right, the zombies have been keeping quiet. But we were still talking about the Agent S situation.

"So let's see what we know, Agent S has been shot twice in the head and had a giant energy beam shot through her head and just recently she has been exposed to a giant explosion, so her status is unknown" Leon said

"The question is how she keeps reforming" Kid cat wondered

"Perhaps she keeps rejuvenating her lost flesh with a constant supply of nourishment, in this case humans, perhaps she then use the digested flesh to reform her own, a way of fighting of the decaying attributes that comes with being a zombie" I suggested, not a hundred percent sure on what I had just said

"Genius, perhaps I was wrong about you" Leon said in a shocked tone

"The question is what are we going to do about it?" Benedict asked "and do all of the zombies possess this skill?"

"Well like myself Agent S is or was a super powered being so I assume that is why she can regenerate flesh, so it is probably an ability unique to her and to me if I were to become a zombie" Kid Cat mused

"And I would say it would be important to destroy her, but it is more important for us to get out of here" Leon said

"Well maybe-" I began to say but I was interrupted

"Help-stuck-in-Nook-tons-help—zombi-tacking-send-help" The radio blared but unfortunately it was a bad signal and only every other word could be heard

"Survivors!" We all yelled

"We've got to help" I yelled as I pulled out the master sword

"We might as well, it's the right thing to do and we are running out of supplies" Leon sighed as he stared at Benedict who had just finished his twelfth drink for that day

"O.K Leon, Ryan and I will go and save these survivors, Benedict you stay with the others and keep them safe" Kid cat commanded when suddenly something dawned on him "Where are the others?"

"Yeah I haven't seen them since we blew up the train station" Leon said

"Brewtser, do you have any idea where they are?" Benedict asked

"Well after the train fiasco the others took some tools and materials from the new wing the museum was building and went to your house to fortify it for a worst case scenario, don't worry they have guns and a walkie talkie to call us if they need help" Brewster replied

"Well okay, guys let's go, Benedict stay here with Brewster" Leon yelled as he Kid Cat and I went through the underground passageway.

What we saw in Nookingtons was something we all agreed never to speak of again. The walls had been coated in flesh and fur, with de-skinned animals hanging from the ceiling by their veins.

"This sick" Leon said

"I agree" Kid Cat agreed

"I hate the redecorating that Nook's done with the place, its way too tacky" I said

"Idiot" Leon muttered

After wandering through Nookingtons for a while (by now Nookingtons had had about ten extensions and was the size of a small shopping centre) we came across what looked like some kind of throne, it too was covered in flesh and at the end of each arm rest was a skull.

"So who do you think this belongs to?" Leon asked

"Throne... mine..." a raspy voice struggled to say, I turned and saw Agent S with her mouth covered in blood

"Attack!" Leon yelled as he pulled out to pistols and began to shoot at the husk of a hero, but he was soon tackled to the ground by some zombies as was Kid Cat leaving me to take care of Agent S.

I drew my sword and lunged at her but she blocked it with her arm which had been reduced to nothing but bone, upon closer inspection I saw that it had been sharpened to a point that it was as sharp as my Master sword.

We began to exchange sword strikes with Agent S using her pointed arm as a sword, I then trust my sword straight through her eye and through her skull and stood triumphantly waiting for her to crumple to the ground, but instead she used he handed arm to remove the sword form her head and through it towards Kid Cat, barely missing him.

Agent S lunged towards me with her bone sword and her sharpened claws aimed at me and I only managed to avoid her.

"This is bad I'm weapon less in a zombie filled convenient store" I thought "wait a minute what better place for weapons than a convenient store"

I tackled Agent S into the ground and ran towards the counter, and just as I thought there was a gun beneath it, I grabbed it ran towards Leon and Kid Cat.

"So what's the plan?" I asked as I loaded the gun

"Plan... hehehe... plan... work" Agent S laughed

"Damn Agent S must have sent the distress signal as a trap" Leon muttered angrily

"Okay, guys I'll distract them and you get back to the roost, I'll be there with you in five minutes" I commanded

"Fine" Leon said as he grabbed Kid Cat and set off towards the underground tunnels

"And now for my plan" I thought "This coupon expires at midnight" I yelled as I rammed the zombies and ran towards the underground passageways.

"I'm back" I yelled as I entered the roost

"And the zombies didn't see where you went?" Leon asked

"Well Agent S was missing an eye so I'm pretty sure no one saw me" I replied

"So now we have to focus on more pressing matters" Kid Cat said "Namely getting out of this hell on Earth"

"I agree" Leon said

"As do I" I said

"Would you guys care for a nice cup of coffee while you plan?" Brewster asked

"Sure" We replied

"There you go" he said as he passed us the drinks "Drink up while it's hot"

"It's got to cool" I replied

"What!" Brewster yelled

**Me: And so chapter five comes to an end**

**Leon: Not bad for an idiot**

**Benedict: I liked this chapter a lot**

**Leon: You said that last time, you are easily pleased**

**Me: Anyway see ya next chapter, till then ciao, sayonara and goodbye **


	6. Chapter 6 What Lies beneath

**Me: Hello and welcome to chapter six of Apocalypse crossing end of days**

**Leon: This should be interesting **

**Me: And where is the usual clever comment**

**Leon: Look I am trying to be nice**

**Me: Whatever **

**Benedict: What happens in this chapter?**

**Me: Well let's just say we're learning a lot about each other in the chapter known as **

**Chapter six**

**What lies beneath**

"And that's how I saved Leon from an army of zombies using nothing but my wits and a large medium sized spoon" I said

"I don't believe that" Leon yelled

"Why, because you don't remember it?" Kid Cat asked

"No, I don't believe it because Ryan doesn't have wits" Leon replied "Also I would have remembered such an event"

"Fine, next time you tell the bed time story!" I yelled

"Very well, but be warned I hold no responsibility for the wetness of your underwear" Leon said

"Tell the story" I commanded

**(I am going to do this story without speech marks to make it easier, the only speech marks will be from the characters in the story talking)**

Very well, it all began in an old mansion on a private estate, numerous reports had been made by people saying their friends and family had gone in but not come out so the police station sent in their top operatives Leon S Kennedy and Kid Cat and their worst operative Ryan. Any way Leon, Kid Cat and Ryan entered the mansion and found it surprisingly empty, they checked every room except for the attic and basement. "So where should we check next" Leon asked "I say the attic" Ryan replied. And so they went up to the attic and found something very unsettling, it was a corpse. Upon seeing this Leon reached to his walkie talkie when he suddenly heard a noise coming from the basement. Leon, Kid Cat and Ryan rushed down to the basement and saw a tunnel, an underground passage way if you will, they proceeded to walk through it. At the end they found an army of zombies, within two seconds Kid Cat was dead but Leon and Ryan managed to get away, Ryan fell over a tree stump and died and Leon was never seen again.

"So was it scary?" Leon asked

"Scary and cool" I replied

"Not bad" Kid Cat replied "But why did I die?"

"Someone has to" Leon replied "Ryan died and you don't see him complaining"

"Yeah but Ryan's..." Kid cat started but could not find a word to describe me

"An idiot who can't tie his shoe laces but occasionally comes up with good ideas" Leon suggested

"Pretty much" Kid Cat laughed

"Hey I may be an idiot but I'm also stupid" I yelled

"No comment" Leon chuckled "Benedict what did you think?"

Benedict did not reply as he had fainted, the rest of us decided to go to sleep.

**Three hour later **

"Kill" a voice echoed

Immediately I awoke, the voice continued to moan

"Kill"

I walked towards the bar and saw the entrance to the underground passageways, I opened the door and jumped down. I took my flashlight out of my pocket and turned it on, I began to follow the voice when suddenly a hand touched my shoulder

"Die heartless monster" I yelled as I brought the flashlight down upon Leon's head

"Ouch it's me you idiot!" Leon yelled

"Oh sorry" I replied "But the heartless monster comment wasn't far wrong"

"It's okay jerk" Leon said "So I assume you heard the voice as well"

"Yeah I heard, let's go find the source" I replied

After a while we came across an old rusted door with a sign above it which read Kirby road branch, Umbrella Corporation B.O.W development lab

"I wonder what's in here" I said as I opened the eleven locks on the door

"No stop you idiot!" Leon yelled as he tried to stop me from opening the door but he was too late

Upon opening the door I saw a disturbing sight, it was a fleshless creature with a swelled brain and a long tongue.

"A licker!" Leon yelled

The licker then proceeded to wrap it's long tongue around Leon, constricting him and cutting of his oxygen supply. Instinctively I activated my power suit and prepared to attack when I was suddenly pinned down by an all too familiar sight it was Agent S, she ripped of my helmet and prepared to sink her teeth into my neck when she was shot in the head. I got up and saw the Licker was also dead

"Leon did you do that?" I aksed

"No" Leon replied

"I did" a voice replied

I turned and saw Tom Nook armed with a shot gun, ten pistols in different pouches on the army uniform he was wearing, a couple of grenades and a missile launcher on his back

"Nook you're alive" I said unenthusiastically

"I have no idea who you are, but you seem helpful so follow me" Leon said as he walked through the door

"What's with that guy?" Nook asked

"Uh um" I replied shrugging my shoulders

Nook and I followed Leon and Nook told me how he survived. It turns out that when the zombies first appeared Nook used a secret collection of weapons to fight them off, he then retreated into the underground passage way and had been wandering down here till he saw us.

The lab was full of computers, beakers, giant test tubes big enough to house a Leon and corpses, lots and lots of corpses.

After walking through the lab for a while Leon stopped

"Just what I was looking for" Leon said

I looked at what Leon was looking at and saw a corpse of a familiar elephant, an elephant I will never forget, it was Big top arch foe of Kid Cat and Agent S.

"What's going on here" a voice said

I turned and saw Kid Cat, Benedict and Brewster running towards us

"You should now!" Leon yelled as he pulled out his gun and pointed it at Kid Cat's head, Kid cat then proceeded to point a gun at Leon's stomach

"Stop" Benedict and Brewster yelled

"Leon, Kid Cat what are you doing?" I screamed

"Ask him after all he knows much more than I do!" Kid Cat replied

"You know just as much as I do traitor!" Leon yelled

At this Leon and Kid Cat began to pull the gun triggers but using sense move I was able to disarm them. Tom Nook then grabbed Kid Cat and Benedict grabbed Leon.

"Now I want an explanation, Leon you go first" I commanded

"Fine, where I come from a there is a company called Umbrella corporation, which specialises in making B.O.W's which stand for Bio-organic weapon including zombies, I am part of an anti umbrella branch of the government, a week ago I was sent here by my superiors based on the fact that an Umbrella corporation base was here and that Kid Cat was a part of it" Leon explained

"Interesting, Kid cat your turn" I said

"Well-" Kid Cat began but he was interrupted

"I'll know if you're lying" Leon threatened

"Well I was down on my luck all the villains had been arrested and I was about to lose my fame if I didn't stop any villains, while exploring the underground, which I already knew about due to my super hero status, I came across this base which was being led by Big top, I was going to report him to the government and take him down, but he struck me an offer, I let him create B. and he lets me destroy the failures in public to boost my hero title, it worked for a while, but eventually Agent S grew wise to our agreement and confronted Big Top and I, in panic I blasted her into a test tube full of the T-Virus, Big Top told me he would 'take care of her', so I left her and our agreement continued, but eventually I stopped getting messages from Big Top so I went to the base and found this devastation, it turns out that Agent S had become a zombie, caught the staff off guard, killed them and released the other experiments, I managed to contain the others in here but Agent S escaped and that's when you and Benedict saw me fighting Agent S" Kid Cat explained shamefully

"You monster!" I yelled as I pointed my cannon at him and the others proceeded to point their weapons at him

"Please don't kill me" Kid Cat begged

"Kill... you..." a raspy voice struggled

I turned and saw Agent S walking towards us, I pointed my cannon at her but she simply walked passed us towards Kid Cat

"I say we leave her to it" Leon said dryly as he walked towards the exit, with Benedict, Brewster and Nook behind

"Leave... now..., not... kill... you... five... for... now..." Agent S said to Brewtser, Nook, Benedict, Leon and I

"Don't leave me" Kid Cat begged

"You could have stopped this but you didn't, you could have been a hero but you're not and you could of survived but you won't" I dryly told Kid Cat, I then gave Agent S a respectful nod which she returned and I walked toward the exit not looking back I ignored the screams that I heard, I then locked the doors and walked away, following the others to the roost, I was trying to forget the fact that I had lost a once great hero when a horrible thought dawned on me

"Kid Cat said there were other B. and we left the door wide open" I screamed

"And the others at your house have no idea about them" Leon yelled as we ran towards my house

**Me: That was a dark chapter**

**Leon: I am surprised that you could delve so deep into a dark form of writing**

**Me: Thanks**

**Leon: I also liked the part where I exposed Kid Cat**

**Benedict: I didn't get to talk much**

**Me: Sorry, this chapter was very Leon and Kid Cat heavy but next chapter will have more speaking roles for Brewster, Nook and you**

**Benedict: Okay**

**Leon: What was the point of 'my' story?**

**Me: I guess it was just to set the mood of creatures underground and Kid Cat's death **

**Leon: Okay**

**Me: Well see ya next chapter ciao sayonara and good bye**


	7. Chapter 7 Alliance

**Me: Hello and welcome to chapter seven of apocalypse crossing end of days**

**Leon: So what happens in this chapter?**

**Benedict: Yeah what happens? **

**Me: Well let's just say we'll lose a lot of dead weight in this chapter known as **

**Chapter Seven**

**An Alliance of animosity filled acquaintances **

"Come on before it's too late" Leon yelled as we entered my house, but it was too late

On the floor were the bodies of six chickens each one missing at least one body part and the house had two big holes in it.

"My house" I screamed

"Idiot" Leon yelled

"Guys look out" Nook yelled, I turned and saw about ten lickers and a number of U.B. (Unidentified Bio-organic weapons)

We were surrounded by ten lickers, twenty zombies, ten 'Cerberus's as Leon called them and five 'hunters'.

"Ryan do you have any more of those power bombs?" Leon asked

"Yeah here goes" I yelled "Activate power suit" nothing happened "uh activate power suit" nothing

"What's wrong?" Leon asked

"My emotions effect the power suit, I guess I'm still upset about the Kid Cat thing" I replied

"Then use the Master sword!" Leon yelled

"I left it at Nookingtons" I shouted back

"Damn, we don't have enough fire power to take the guys down" Leon muttered "we'll be killed"

"Kill... them..." a raspy voice struggled, it was Agent S and in her hand was the Master sword which she threw to me

"I don't know what's going on here but let's go with it" I yelled as Nook, Brewster, Benedict, Leon, Agent S and I ran towards the un-dead masses.

The rest was a blur and before I knew it we were back at the roost with Agent S.

"So why'd you help us?" Leon asked

"Lickers... cause... revolt... against... me... for... letting... you... live..., they... command... zombies..., make... me... target... like... you... five..." Agent S replied "Wanted... to... join... you..."

"Well what do you think? Ryan, after all you know her most" Leon asked

"Well, it would help us greatly, also I would be able to prove I do know a zombie at my next school reunion" I replied "You can join us, but one rule if you're going to eat me you have to ask"

"Idiot, you eat no one, got it?" Leon asked

"Yes... no eat you..., but... what... do I... eat then?" Agent S asked

"We'll find some meat for you" Leon replied "But onto more pressing matters"  
"And what would that be, no wait let me guess, you need an ounce of emotion or did the fact that about six of friends die justify one tear and is a tissue in order?" I said dryly

"Shut up" Leon yelled as he punched me in the face

"Fine, but it was a good insult" I yelled clutching my cheek

"I suppose" Leon said stretching his hand out to me, I took and he helped me up

"So what is this important matter?" Benedict asked

"Well we still need to leave" Leon replied

"Well that's an idea for another chapter" I yawned

"What does that mean?" Benedict asked

**Me: And so another chapter ends **

**Leon: It was rather short wasn't it?  
Me: Yeah, but the next one will be longer**

**Benedict: Hooray**

**Me: Well see ya next chapter **


	8. Chapter 8 Go Go Gyroid Ranger

**Me: Hello and welcome to chapter eight of apocalypse crossing end of days**

**Leon: Let's just hope it's longer than the last chapter**

**Benedict: I agree**

**Me: Okay okay let's leave Ryan alone now**

**Leon: whatever**

**Me: Any way onto the chapter known as**

**Chapter Eight**

**Go Go Gyroid Ranger**

"So any ideas!" Leon asked

"No, but I am going to go stare at an activated Gyroid for inspiration" I declared "Brewster, one Mega poltergoid shaken not stirred"

Brewster pulled out the specified Gyroid and activated it which provoked a strange reaction from Agent S

"Turn... it... off... now... it hurts me..." Agent S groaned clutching her head

"Interesting" Leon mused as he turned off the Gyroid "perhaps the noise the Gyroid makes affects whatever brain waves the zombies have, maybe we could use this to our advantage"

"I have an idea" I shouted as I activated my power suit and picked up the Gyroid

"Suit can this item be integrated into the suit?" I asked

"Gyroid specimen Mega Poltergoid can be integrated into the suit" The suit replied as the Gyroid was absorbed into the suit "New weapons and features added, Gyroid cry added can be used to repel zombies to a limited extent, Gyroid beam added greatly damages zombies, Gyroid communication can be used to talk to Gyroids and Gyroid dance can be used to dance like a zombie"

"Cool" I exclaimed "More Gyroids" I screamed as I grabbed ten Gyroid and absorbed them

"Skills increased" the suit stated

"More" I yelled as I grabbed 90 Gyroids and absorbed them

"Suit skills increased, A.I program installed, eject sequence activated" The suit stated as it ejected me from itself

"Het what's the deal!" I screamed

"What is your wish Master Ryan?" The suit asked

"Amazing, all those Gyroids must of given the suit sentience" Leon mused

"I am loyal to Ryan" the suit stated

"Okay suit listen up,

We are stuck in the middle of a zombie invasion, you will help us escape

You take orders from only myself and Gloomy Mc Doom over there AKA Leon

Also what's your name?" I asked

"Affirmative, my name is... is... checking memory banks... loading... loading... my name is Samoid" the suit replied

"Zombie" Samoid yelled as it pointed its cannon at Agent S

"No, no, no this is a good zombie" I yelled

"Affirmative" Samoid replied "Where is the nearest computer?"

"In the observatory are some technical doo dads" Brewster replied

"I will be back momentarily" Samoid said as it exited the Roost

"Well we now have a pretty good team" I stated "We have Benedict, Nook, Brewster, zombie Agent S, Samoid, Leon and I"

"Well done for stating the obvious" Leon said dryly

"What... is plan...?" Agent S asked

"The plan is simple zombified squirrel, the town gate has a computer that controls it, if I can get close to it I'll be able to hack it and lift the quarantine" Samoid replied "The computers upstairs told me this"

"What's with the obvious stating today" Leon muttered

"Uh-" I began but was interrupted

"Rhetorical" Leon said dryly

"Sounds like a plan" Brewster said

"Yes, but we need to make a plan to get to the town gate to carry out the plan" Leon said

"Stating the obvious" I murmured

"I mean with all those hunters, licker, zombies and who knows what else out there it won't be easy" Leon said

"And the underground tunnels don't reach the town gate" Brewster added

"Well I do have one idea to help us, I didn't think it would come to this but follow me" I said, pointing to Samoid, Agent S and Leon "The rest of you stay here and hold down the fort"

"One minute master" Samoid said as it grabbed a Gyroid, a bright light shone and Samoid walked towards me "The Gyroid will act as a two way radio between us and the home team"

"Well let's go" I yelled as I ran down to the underground passageway with the others following behind

As we began to approach are destination curiosity took command and I stopped right in front of the umbrella corporation lab

"Let's go and have a look" I said

"Why?" Leon asked

"There might be information in there" I replied as I walked in

The lab looked pretty much the same as last time, I walked and saw a door with a sign above that red "Research room"

"Samoid and Agent S you two go in there and get info from the computers and books that I assume are in there" I commanded

"Very well master" Samoid replied as it ran into the room

"Very well... Ryan" Agent S replied as she followed Samoid

"So what are we to do?" Leon asked

"There's something I wanted to check" I replied as I walked towards a familiar corpse

"Just as I thought, there's Big Top But no Kid Cat" I mused

"Where could he have gone?" Leon said "I thought Agent S killed him"  
"Kill me don't make me laugh" a voice said

We both turned and saw Kid Cat completely unharmed except his helmet's visor was cracked and his left arm was broken

"You" I yelled as I drew the Master sword

"Prepare to die traitor" Leon yelled as he pulled out his gun

"Duck" Kid Cat yelled "Kamehameha"

We both ducked and avoided his attack, we turned and saw a strange, grotesque creature that towered over all of us and had a heart outside of its body

"A Tyrant" Leon yelled as he shot at the creature

"Temporary alliance?" Kid Cat asked

"Fine" Leon replied as he shot more bullets at the creature

Agent S and Samoid ran in and together we fought the creature, but it was highly resilient and the battle seemed in vain when I had an idea.

"Leon, Kid Cat, Samoid attack plan Alpha, Master sword attack!" I screamed as I jumped on Kid Cat's head to get high up, took Leon's pistol, shoved my sword into Samoid's cannon wrapped my arm around the Tyrant's head shot him in the head to distract him and held him still as Samoid shot the Master sword into the Tyrant's heart killing it instantly.

"Good work guys" Kid Cat cheered

"Shut up traitor" I screamed as I ran at him with my Master sword

"Stop" Leon commanded as he grabbed my sword in his bare hand "I know he's done bad things but he helped us, maybe we should forgive him"

"Fine, but I want to punch him" I said as I punched Kid Cat

"Fair enough" Kid Cat said "But what about Agent S"

"Kill you" Agent S yelled as she ran towards Kid Cat

"Stop" I yelled as I grabbed Agent S's bone arm "We trusted you, you trust him"  
"Fine" Agent S agreed begrudgingly

"Thanks guys and don't worry I'll prove myself to you for sure" Kid Cat said

"So what was with the Tyrant?" Leon asked

"At the back of the lab was a room full of them, I activated one of them accidentally" Kid Cat explained

"Okay, and what information did you two find" Leon asked Samoid and Agent S

"Well, this lab produced twenty lickers, twenty hunters', fifty Cerberuses and five Tyrants" Samoid replied

"Well's that's not too bad" Leon mused

"Come on, I'll take you to that place I was telling you about" I said

"Very well Master" Samoid replied

"Okay... Ryan" Agent S rasped

"Whatever" Leon muttered

"What place?" Kid Cat asked

**Me: And so another chapter ends**

**Leon: Well I guess it was decent**

**Benedict: Really good**

**Me: Well see ya next chapter**


	9. Chapter 9 My pet BOWs

**Me: Hello and welcome to chapter nine of Apocalypse crossing end of days**

**Leon: I wonder what that place is**

**Benedict: I want more lines**

**Leon: We all want things, for instance I want you to shut up**

**Benedict: Shut up**

**Me: Calm down you two**

**Leon and Benedict: Fine**

**Me: Anyway time for**

**Chapter Nine**

**My pet B.**

"Here we are" I proclaimed as we approached a rusted, metal door, above the door was a sign that red 'Metroid production facility'

"What the hell is a Metroid?" Leon asked

"Accessing files, Metroids are artificial organisms in the video game series of the same name. Discovered on the planet SR388 years after they were created by the Chozo, they were promptly used as a bioweapon by the Space Pirates. Metroids feed on the "life energy" of their prey in a manner similar to the way a leech drains a host organism's blood. Unlike leeches, Metroids leave all of their prey's blood and internal organs intact yet lacking the energy necessary to sustain life." Samoid replied

"Where'd you find that out" I asked

"Wikitroid, the Metroid wiki" Samoid replied

"Would you guys stop breaking the fourth wall, if you do it two more time the ceiling will come down upon us" Leon commanded dryly

"Really, I bet 5000 bells it won't" I said smugly

"Deal" Leon said

"Okay here I go, this is a story based upon a game, are life is recorded in chapters" I said as an anvil fell upon my head "Ow"

"Pay up" Leon commanded

"Lousy Leon thinks he's so great just because he has a high school education" I muttered as I handed him the money "Now shall we get on with the story?" I asked, seconds before an anvil fell on my head

I then proceeded to open the door using the password requiring lock and we entered. The lab was full of giant test tubes, similar to those in the Umbrella Corporation B.O.W development lab, but in these tubes were strange jellyfish like creatures known as Metroids. There were also many computers, stacks of chemicals, a couple of scientifically accurate models of the Metroids, a book filled bookcase and a panic room.

"There is no way you built all of this" Leon said "Who did?"

"Well it all began on a cold summer's day, I was walking through the village when I fell into a pitfall, this particular pitfall was quite strong resulting in me falling into the underground, or what would be the underground, at that time it was simply this room and a bit of cave around the entrance. Any way the door was locked and had a password lock, after trying for about an hour I discovered the password was 'Ultimate warrior', I entered this place and found the books, computers, chemicals and the giant test tubes. Using the books and computers I learnt how to make the Metroids and how to make them totally loyal to me. I also checked out the panic room and found the power suit. I then left the Metroid to grow until the day I needed them which is today" I explained

"Wow everything goes right for you don't it" Leon laughed rhetorically "Well except for this whole zombie thing"

"Well my nickname in school was Gary Stu" I laughed "But anyway it's time to awaken my children"

I then walked over to a computer terminal and began to press the buttons in a predetermined order until I heard a light ping indicating the job was done. The Metroid then burst out of there tubes and floated towards me, stopping in front of me in lines, there were about twenty of them.

"Attention Metroid, your mission if you choose to accept it, which you will because you have no freewill, is to kill as many as of the B.O.W's as possible" I commanded, at this the Metroids seemed to stare at each other and began to hover toward one another, ready to attack

"Not each other you idiots" I yelled

"Like farther like sons" Leon chuckled

"Quite you" I yelled "Anyway you must kill all other B.O.W's"

At this the Metroids seemed to nod and floated out of the room.

"Okay, now we should go get the others and stay in the panic room for a while" I suggested as I was nudged in the arm, I turned and saw a Metroid "You want to stay with me, very well I said, now let's go"

"As we entered the Roost we saw a rather disturbing sight, a Tyrant had Nook's torso in its arm and was eating his head, Benedict and Brewster were cowering in a corner

"Damn it" I yelled as I pulled out my Master sword and ran towards the monster

I shoved the sword into the monsters leg but it had no effect, the Tyrant then grabbed me and threw into a wall, knocking me unconscious.

"Uh my head, where am I?" I asked grabbing my head which I realised was bandaged up, after truly regaining consciousness I noticed my left arm was in a sling, the right half of my head was covered in bandages and that I was in the small medical room that was in the panic room, I rolled out of the hospital bed attempting to land on my feet, but as soon as I did my right leg gave way and I collapsed. I grabbed the crutch that was near my bed and used it to support my weak leg and slowly left the medical room towards the main room.

Upon entering the main room I saw Leon working on some computers

"Leon" I yelled

"Ryan, you're awake?" Leon asked as he ran towards me and helped me towards a chair which I proceeded to sit in

"Yeah but what happened?" I asked

"Well, after you got knocked out we killed the Tyrant and brought you back here, we then managed to send Benedict and Brewster to another town. But as we were going to go through it the Metroids appeared and attacked us, we then fled back here. We managed to kill a Metroid and brought it back for testing, by doing this we discovered that eating the zombies flesh turned the Metroids into zombies. We decided to stay here until you recuperated. Right now Kid Cat, Agent S and Samoid are getting supplies from Nookingtons, I stayed here in case you woke up" Leon explained

"Okay, how long was I unconscious" I asked

"28 days" Leon replied

"28 days, just like that zombie movie" I laughed happily

"Oh yeah one more thing, the museum is compromised and the town gate was wrecked by zombies" Leon added

"Damn, I guess there's only one thing we can do" I said

"And what would that be?" Leon asked

"To call Gulliver" I replied

"Oh okay we'll call Gulliver... Wait who the hell is Gulliver?" Leon asked

"A guy from the series" I replied

"You mean the game series this story is based on?" Leon asked "Wait damn I didn't mean to-" Leon began before an anvil dropped on his head, abruptly finishing his sentence

**Me: And so ends another chapter**

**Benedict: You wrote me out of the story**

**Leon: Yeah, thanks for doing that Ryan**

**Benedict: Shut up Leon**

**Leon: You shut up you chatty chicken**

**Benedict: You shut up you big mouthed bully**

**Leon: Talking turkey**

**Benedict: Justice Jerk**

**Me: Shut up you two**

**Leon: Fine**

**Benedict: I am leaving (Leaves room)  
Me: Well anyway Leon and I will see ya next chapter, Benedict on the other hand I am not so sure about, but anyway ciao sayonara and by **


	10. Chapter 10 The end of the beginning

**Me: Hello and welcome to another chapter of Apocalypse crossing end of days**

**Leon: It seems that feathery fool isn't going to come back**

**Me: I suppose you're right, I guess it's for the best after all he was doing little for the story**

**Leon: But onto more pressing matters, what happens this chapter**

**Me: You'll just have to read the chapter known as**

**Chapter Ten**

**The end of the beginning **

"So who is Gulliver?" Leon asked for the second time

"He is a guy who owns a space ship, he crashed landed one day and I gathered the missing spaceship parts so he could leave, he then gave me his spaceship number and left" I explained

"And you think this Gulliver person will help us?" Leon asked

"I see no reason why he would not" I replied

"And how do you intend to call him?" Leon asked

"Using this" I replied as I showed Leon an intergalactic communications device, which happened to look like common radio only more high-tech, it was called the communitron

"And how are you going to call him using that?" Leon asked "I mean it doesn't even have number to dial with"

"Well first I'll tune the radio to Gamble Galaxy, and then I plug in this adaptor and dial the number" I explained as I pulled out a machine with a cable to plug into the machine and a set of keys that are exactly the same as those found on a phone

I then proceeded to tune the radio

"Today should be partly cloudy- Queh quay o ah, and that was K.K slider with his newest hit- And for just 999 bells the Gyroid will- All your base are belong to us" The communitron blared as I tuned it

"Leon!" I screamed

"What?" Leon asked

"All my base are belong to them" I shouted

"You idiot just tune the thing" Leon yelled

"Well I'd like to see you program a communitron with a broken arm" I yelled

"Whatever just do the thing" Leon shouted

"Fine" I shouted as I finished programming the machine and plugged in the adaptor

"Okay the number is... 666-777-13-123-321-999-911-388, yes I would like to call collect, Hi Gulliver, yes I'm fine and you, good good, oh by the way zombies are trying to kill us so if you could save us I would really appreciate it, yeah uh hu, okay, bye " I said as I hung up the communitron

"So is he coming?" Leon asked

"Yes, he'll be here in about two days, give or take depending on traffic" I replied

"So what do you propose we do till then?" Leon asked

"Well I don't know about you but I'm going to go fight zombies" I yelled as I got out of the chair and threw my crutch to the floor, only to collapse a second later.

"You idiot" Leon yelled as he lifted me up and passed me my crutch "You're going back to bed to rest"

"You're not the boss of me" I yelled as I stamped my crutch onto Leon's thought

"Ow that's it" Leon yelled as got ready to punch me

"Ha you forget, you can't punch me I have a cast and crutch" I laughed

"Well you've got me there, but I can still do this" Leon yelled as he kicked my crutch making me fall over

"Ow" I yelled as I hit the ground

"Now are you going to go and get some rest?" Leon asked

"Fine... but you have to carry me" I commanded

"No way I'm not going to carry-" Leon began before I interrupted him

"You now I bet Samoid will be very interested to know you hurt its master" I said

"Fine" Leon said begrudgingly as he carried me to my bed and lay me down upon it "Now you stay here and rest and later on I'll-"

"Leon we need help Nookingtons is full of zombies and they have Kid Cat" Samoid voice emitted from Leon multi-functional watch

"I'm on my way" Leon replied as he began to run towards the exit

"Wait for me" I yelled

"No you stay there and I'll help them and Ryan I'm being serious stay there" Leon yelled as he ran off towards Nookingtons

"Damn now I'm stuck here with nothing to do" I thought as I stared at the ceiling "Might as well do some thinking, I wonder if the others can handle the zombies? Can we really trust Kid Cat? And if agent S killed everyone in that Umbrella corporation lab then where were the... unless they... but that means... and if he's a... he'd have... so maybe they didn't... damn it!" I yelled "Must warn Leon"

"I don't think so" a malice filled voice laughed "Now I will kill you and take your place"

"Yeah well you'll have till wait till next chapter" I laughed, just before have an anvil drop upon my head.

**Me: And so ends another chapter**

**Leon: What was that thing at the end**

**Me: All in due time Leon, all in due time**

**Leon: Okay, but I have a pretty good guess of what it is, is it (whisper whisper)**

**Me: Yes and I hope you'll enjoy the reunion**

**Leon: Well I suppose it would be nice to****kill it again**

**Me: Well Leon and I will stop have a conversation without directly mentioning the subject and let you continue living your lives, good bye sayonara and ciao**


	11. Chapter 11 Me, myself and I and Leon

**Me: Hello and welcome to chapter 11 of Apocalypse Crossing end of days**

**Leon: Ryan! You're alive... god I thought we dealing with a serious case of author existence failure. But since you are here what happens this chapter? **

**Me: Well this chapter we learn what that mysterious monster at the end of last chapter was**

**Leon: Ryan it's been about a year do you really think anyone remembers what happened last chapter?**

**Me: Well if they don't they'll just have to reread it**

**Leon: Whatever**

**Me: Anyway on to the chapter known as...**

**Chapter 11**

**Me, myself and I... and Leon... and Leon**

"I knew it you were alive the whole time... Big Top" I shouted

"Well done you figured out who I was... after I revealed myself... what a great accomplishment" Big Top said sarcastically

"Yeah yeah your so superior and I'm just an idiot but I bet your not smart enough to reveal how you survived all this" I yelled

"I'll show you" He replied "You see it had been a couple of days since Kid Cat had caused Agent S to become infected and things were running smoothly... until she turned into a super zombie, during the commotion she bit me and left me for dead, determined to get her revenge on Kid Cat, fortunately for me instead of dying I simply began to turn into a zombie... but I desired more... if I was going to be a B.O.W I was at least going to be a good one, so I dragged myself towards one of the Bio-tubes-"

"Bio-tubes?" I interrupted

"Those giant test tubes" Big Top replied, the irritation in his voice quite clear "So anyway I dragged myself over to one of those Bio-tubes and set it to give me mental link with other B. and spliced in DNA from lickers, hunters and the B.O.W parasite , I then crawled into the tube and started the procedure... but there was a complication... about halfway through the transformation I heard a commotion so I exited the tube and went to investigate and to my surprise I saw you, Kid Cat and those other twits, knowing I wasn't ready I played dead until you left, unfortunately I was too weak to move so I simply let the transformation finish itself, using my telepathic link to control the zombies and lickers until I was ready to destroy you all"

"So you're a super zombie, whatever we faced one of them with fewer numbers and now that zombie is on our side so I think we can handle you" I laughed

"Please don't compare me to that genetic abomination Agent S, I am nothing like her, I am the ultimate Bio-weapon" Big Top laughed

"Why?" I asked

"W-wh-why "He stuttered "because Agent S's transformation was unintended and careless, without the bio filtration and gene splicers of the bio-tubes she was merely a zombie with added super powers, my transformation on the other hand was semi organised, ensuring my intellect, and was enhanced by incorporating already existing B.O.W genes into my body, giving me the powers of some of some of the strongest B.O.W's along with my super strength, enhanced agility and healing factor, but my favourite power is this one" Big Top laughed as he morphed into me "Do I look familiar?"

"Yeah you look like my identical twin... who looks like my reflection... who looks like you and you look like m- Leon" I yelled

"No you idiot I look like you" He sighed angrily

"I believe he was referring to me" Leon said as he pulled out his gun and aimed it at Big Top's head "I'm going to enjoy this"

**Bang bang bang... bang bang... bang bang bang... bang**

"Good shot Leon" I exclaimed

"Ryan you... but I thought... but he looked... well I still have a few bullets" Leon said jokingly

"Leon!" I yelled

"Relax I was just joking" Leon laughed

"I believe he was referring to me" Big Top shouted as he transformed into Leon and tackled the real Leon to the ground, knocking Leon's gun toward me. I picked it and aimed towards the two Leon's.

"Ryan shoot him" they both commanded

"I suppose I could shoot you both" I suggested

"How would that help" they both yelled

"It won't but it will make me happy" I laughed

"Ryan please you've got to believe I'm the real Leon now shoot the other one please" One of the Leon's exclaimed

I turned towards the other Leon and pointed the gun towards him.

"Ryan if you shoot me I'll break your other leg" the other Leon snarled

"Unfortunately you're the real Leon" I sighed as I emptied the bullets in the gun into Big Top, as he fell to the floor Leon grabbed the Sword and rammed it through Big Top's skull.

Leon walked over to me and returned my sword as I returned his gun.

"Well I think that's taken care of him" Leon laughed

"And that's the end of that chapter" I replied

**Me: And so another chapter comes to an end**

**Leon: Well it was a long wait but I think it was worth it... even if it was a bit short**

**Me: Yeah I thought it was a bit short too, you'd think Mr. I'm the best thing since gene spliced bread would put up a bit more of a figh-**

"You fools I won't go down so easily" Big Top screamed as he stretched his arms and pinned Leon and I to the wall

"Well I didn't see that coming" Leon said

"Yeah that jerk interrupted our end of chapter witty banter" I shouted angrily

"You insignificant little insects dared to injure me and for that you will pay with your lives" Big Top screamed as his hands began to morph into root like things and constrict both Leon and I.

"Looks like this is then end Ryan" Leon wheezed as his oxygen supply slowly depleted

"Yeah I can't think of a way to write us out of this so were pretty much screwed" I laughed, knowing we were going to die but still trying to keep my upbeat attitude

As the last bit of oxygen slipped out of my lungs and I slowly gave in to the cold hands of death I heard many footsteps echoing from outside.

"Put... master...down" someone shouted but I was in no condition to tell who

"Clear" a voice yelled as electricity surged through my central nervous system

"What, who, when, where, why and what" I shouted, suddenly full of energy

I looked up and saw Samoid

"No time to explain master" Samoid shouted as it absorbed me into itself

"Wait what are you doing?" I yelled

"You can barely stand master but I can make up for that" Samoid explained "Control me like you use to"

"Very well" I exclaimed as I pointed my cannon at Big top who was currently engaged in combat with Kid Cat, Agent S and Leon

"Leon what happened?" I asked as I shot at Big Top, barely dodging a swipe from his now tentacle like arm

"Big Top was about to kill us but fortunately the others showed up and saved us, now stop talking and help us finish this monster" Leon replied

The battle raged on with neither us nor Big Top able to gain a significant advantage... but we knew time was against us as Big Top, being a B.O.W, didn't tire while we, apart from Agent S, did... it was only a matter of time before one of us slipped up and gave Big Top the foothold he needed to win.

"Leon, Kid Cat, Agent S we're not going to last much longer we need to end this now" I shouted

"Yes... Ryan" Agent S rasped

"Thanks for the heads up Sherlock" Kid Cat said sarcastically

"You have a point Ryan, anyone got any ideas?" Leon asked

"Master I have been gradually been healing your leg and while it is in no way fully healed it should last be enough for you to engage in this fight without my assistance" Samoid explained as it ejected me from itself

I picked up my sword and ran towards Big Top when suddenly he began to violently convulse, switching from one form to another uncontrollably

"Damn... this wasn't supposed to happen... I should have complete con-con-control" Big Top screamed as he continued to transform from one form to another (Including Leon and I) until he finally settled into his own form "You lucked out this time you pathetic degenerates, but next time I'll have backup and you'll get what you deserve... we'll all get what we deserve" He said coldly as he struggled towards an air vent and began to seep through it, but before he could I stabbed my sword through his shoulder, pinning him to the wall

"What do you mean backup?" I asked in an inquisitive tone as my comrades surrounded him

"Well... I guess I have no choice but to explain" Big Top wheezed as he looked at the figures surrounding him "Before I entered the bio-tube I made a call using some of the surviving tech in the Umbrella lab"

Upon hearing this Leon's face went pale

"Who did you call?" Leon asked through grated teeth as he pointed his gun at Big Top's head, know normally this wouldn't worry me, I've seen Leon angry lots of time... but this was different... he was more than just angry... he was... worried... scared... terrified

"Who did I call you ask?" Big Top asked rhetorically "You know him quite well, he was once S.T.A.R.S' finest but now he is Umbrella's finest, you know him, you hate him and you quite clearly fear him, you know who I'm talking about... Mr. Albert Wesker" he laughed as he ripped his shoulder off of my sword and escaped through the air vent up towards the surface

"Leon you had him right there why didn't you shoot him?" I asked... but Leon didn't respond, he backed out of the room and collapsed into a nearby chair "Leon who is Wesker?"

"He's... he's the most powerful B.O.W on the planet... he makes Big Top look like a one legged zombie... with a limp in the other leg... he's the ultimate life form... he's a force of nature" Leon sighed fearfully as he buried his head in hands.

We all looked at each other and we were all thinking the same thing... we didn't stand a chance.

"No we can't give up" I shouted "Sure this guy maybe tough and he maybe one of the most powerful B. ever but we faced hundreds of them, we've fought zombies, Cerberuses, Lickers, Tyrants and we just sent Big Top running with his tail between his legs and a hole in his shoulder and we did it together and I know that together we can beat this guy too," I yelled "You guys with me?"

"Yes... Ryan" Agent S rasped

"Mission accepted master" Samoid replied

"I was a hero once and I will be again even if it kills me, I'm in" Kid Cat replied

"Leon what about you?" I asked

"I... I..." Leon stuttered "I'm in, maybe we can do this... but we're going to have to train... a lot... he could be here any day and we won't be leaving for three days... we'll need to get some armour and more weapons... but before that I guess I should tell you a bit more about Wesker"

And so Leon told us all about Wesker, his various misdeeds and his amazing feats of strength, agility, intellect and pure determination, after being told how bad the odds were we were all to physically and emotionally tired to do much more so we bandaged up our wounds locked down the entrance and went to sleep in the panic room.

Meanwhile at the Kirby Road airport a black helicopter adorned with the Umbrella corp. Logo slowly landed and out of it emerged two men dressed in black, one with a long over coat, the other with a leather jacket, emerged from the helicopter.

"Status report agent 38?" The taller of the two men asked

"Areas B and C have been cleared leaving only this area left... unfortunately this area will be considerably harder due to the fact that areas B and C's zombie populace was severely reduced by that train crash and this area, according to our intelligence, is inhabited by Lickers, Cerberuses and Tyrants among other things, it is also home to Umbrella target no.11 and he has apparently recruited a team of survivors including well known heroes Kid Cat and Agent S, a sentient construct of alien design and I quote 'a psychotic moron with a sword" Agent 38 replied

"Hmmm so Leon is here this should be fun" the taller one laughed "But who supplied this information?"

"The head of the Umbrella corp. Kirby road division, Big Top" Agent 38 replied "He has apparently transformed himself into an unclassified B.O.W and is prepared to offer his services to us sir"

"That fool, he has no idea" the man laughed "But we're wasting time, it's time we started the purge protocol... and please agent 38 call me Wesker"

**Me: And so chapter 11 come to an end... for real this time**

**Leon: Well it was a really, really long wait but I think it was worth it... and thankfully it wasn't too short**

**Me: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you next year... just kidding, I'm planning on getting chapter 12 out even this week or next week**

**Leon: Hallelujah **

**Me: Well see you next chapter. Ciao, sayonara and goodbye.**


	12. Chapter 12 Math 101 and the T101

**Me: Hello and welcome to chapter 12 of Apocalypse Crossing end of days**

**Leon: So what arduous activity am I going to partake in next? Am I going to fight another Tyrant or will I have to once again endure the large medium sized spoon story?**

**Me: No this time we're going to be facing are most dangerous enemy dun dun dun... math... oh and that Alfred Wesker guy**

**Leon: Math? Really?**

**Me: Yes Leon math... Really**

**Leon: Eh (shrugs shoulders) It's your story**

**Me: Yes it is my story and we are currently on chapter 12... The chapter known as**

**Chapter 12**

**Math 101 and the T-101**

It had been 8 hours since the whole Big Top fiasco. Leon and I had just woken up and were eating our breakfast of bacon, cornflakes and Pepsi, the others were still asleep (except Samoid who was in some form of sleep mode to conserve energy) and we were discussing the current situation.

"So how long do you think it will take Whisker to get here?" I asked

"Wesker" Leon corrected

"Right Western" I replied

"Wesker" Leon corrected

"Lesker" I replied

"Wesker" Leon corrected

"Tesco" I replied

"Look the name doesn't matter all that does matter is that he's on his way here" Leon sighed "Know if Big Top sent that message the day this all started Wesker would of taken about one day to devise a Machiavellian plan, two days to refine it, three to organise it and it would then take him about two days to get here if he took a helicopter... four days if he took a car"

"Doesn't he rest in this little schedule you've devised?" I asked

"He doesn't need to" Leon replied

"Okay I'm starting to understand why you were so worried "I said "But back on topic, you're saying it would of taken him seven or eight days for him to get here?"

"Precisely" Leon replied "How many days have we been here anyway?"

"Well let's see..." I began "On the day this all happened I saw Kid cat attack Agent S, we barricaded the museum, I tried to make a phone call at my house... um... we met for the first time... and that just about covers The beginning of the end, So my house isn't good enough for you and Leave this to the professionals"

"I still regret that chapter" Leon sighed

"Hey" I angrily yelled

"Kidding" Leon laughed "Anyway after that we blew up that train station and then we went to sleep"

"That was a fun day" I said reminiscently "Moving on... we then rested for two days and then on the third day after Loco Locomotive we had S is for sustenance where Agent S ambushed us and later that night we had What lies beneath where we found the umbrella lab, the 'dead' Big Top and you and Kid Cat revealed your secrets and we left him to die at the hand and blade arm of Agent S"

"Don't forget we also had Alliance where you had all those filler characters killed off and Agent S joined us" Leon added "And that was also all in one day"

"Okay... then we had Go go gyroid ranger where Samoid was formed and we formed an uneasy alliance with Kid Cat, then we had My pet B. where I released those Metroids... or were they Komaytos? Eh... doesn't matter anyway then Nook died, Brewster and Benedict were put on a bus and I was knocked out for 28 days"

"Actually... it was only 28 hours" Leon murmured

"Wait what?" I shouted angrily

"I just wanted to see your reaction" Leon confessed

"I hate you" I snarled "Moving on we then had we then had the recently renamed The end of the beginning where I called Gulliver..."

"Then we had to wait about a year for the next chapter" Leon muttered

"Yeah yeah I get the point" I said dismissively "So then we had the long awaited Me, myself and I... and Leon... and Leon where Big Top attacked us, my broken leg was, mostly fixed and Big Top told us about Wesker's arrival... then we slept and now it's now"

"So 1 day for those first 3 chapter... plus those two days we rested... then that day that also formed 3 chapters... then we had a rather uneventful day where only two chapters took place... add in those 28 hours you were unconscious just at the end of that chapter... then yesterday and today... so we've been living like this for-"

"28 weeks" I shouted

"Stop referencing that series" Leon yelled "Anyway it's actually been seven days"

"Wow a whole week... wait a minute that means I missed the walking dead!" I shouted "They were about to go to a farm and I bet the action was just about to reach a high point"

"Really we're in a zombie invasion and you want to watch a show about zombies?" Leon asked

"Well... it's funny when it's not happening to me" I confessed

"Anyway Wesker should be here by now" Leon worryingly mused "So we better keep a low profile"

"Help-stuck-in air port-there-zombies-every-and-some men-black coats-shades-and glowing eyes-if any-can hear-please... dear-run" The radio blurted

"Where did that radio come from?" Leon asked

"Stop pointing out plot holes" I shouted "Anyway we've got to help them"

"Please we're not going to fall for that old radio trick... again... are we?" Leon asked

"Oh come on they need our help" I begged "besides you're a cop... kind of... it's your job to help people"

"Y...you're right" Leon sighed "But this could be particularly dangerous"

"But why?" I asked

"That man they described... they mentioned red eyes, shades and a black coat... I'd bet good money that it's Weaker" Leon explained "after all if he did take a helicopter he would be at an airport"

"So this is going to be serious?" I asked

"Yeah we'll have to make a plan... pull out every trick in the book... and pray that we get lucky" Leon replied

"Well at least there's only one guy" I mused

"Well I'm not so sure" Leon said worryingly "that distress signal mentioned two men... and if he's with Wesker he'll probably be on par or superior to Big Top"

"I'll go get the others... we'll need all the help we can get" I said gravely

After a few minutes of explaining, a few minutes of arguing and a lot of walking we finally arrived at the airport. We decided to split up to cover more ground Leon and myself in one group and Kid Cat, Agent S and Samoid in the other (I told Samoid to go with them just in case their animal animosity rears its head and causes them to tear each other apart). We both talk Gyroids that Samoid has turned into walkie talkies so we could communicate. We were on the second floor and besides a couple of zombies and the occasional licker we hadn't really seen anything.

"So do you think Big Top will be with Wesker?" I asked

"Probably not... I mean if Wesker is initiating the purge he'd kill him anyway" Leon replied

"The purge?" I asked

"It's standard umbrella protocol, enter an infected area, wipe out anything living or undead and recover any umbrella files if there is a lab in the vicinity" Leon explained "They'll probably kill Big Top... and Agent S too and take them back with them for further study"

"He'd kill one of his own team mates?" I asked

"He's tried to in the past" Leon sighed

Meanwhile one the first floor of the airport

"So you like working for Ryan?" Kid Cat asked nervously

"I am programmed to sir" Samoid replied

"Oh... okay" Kid Cat muttered "But beyond that do you like him on an emotional level... I mean can you feel emotions?"

"Yes I can" Samoid replied "Of course as a machine it is difficult to express them... as for your first question Yes I am quite fond of master Ryan... I know him better than anyone else... after all for a while I was him... kind of... I know how he thinks and that despite the eccentricities he is a good person... of course before I gained an A.I I didn't even know that I knew all this... I've fought with him... as him... and would risk my life for his... you know what I mean... you and Agent S are like that aren't you?"

"We... were" Agent S rasped angrily

"hehe...he" Kid Cat laughed nervously

"I'm sensing hostility" Samoid stated

"He... turned me... into... this" Agent S hissed

"Do you think I wanted too?" Kid Cat yelled "Do you think one day doesn't go by that I don't regret what I did?"

"At least... you don't... have... to live... with it" Agent S retorted

"Don't have to live it?" Kid Cat screamed "Every day I have to live with the guilt of ruining my best friend's life, every day I wish some zombie would kill me so I could end the self loathing that has become part of my daily existence, my biggest fan and last real friend after what I did to you, Ryan, verbally berated and left me to die and the worst part was he was right I do deserve to die"

"This... place if... full of... zombies... let one kill you...now" Agent S mockingly suggested

"I want to" Kid Cat replied "But I can't because that day... the day you escaped and all this started... I swore to myself that I would save everyone I could from suffering your fate... even if the very people I'm trying to save hate me as much as you do"

"Bu..." Agent S went to reply but was to stunned to do so

"I believe this is what humans called awkwardness" Samoid plainly stated "I- enemies approaching" Samoid yelled as it loaded its arm cannon

"We... can sort... this later" Agent S rasped

"Yeah... I guess" Kid Cat murmured

"And... Kid Cat... I don't hate you... that much" Agent S confessed

Meanwhile back with Leon and I

"I'm just saying that it was I who saved you from the zombies when we first met" I said

"And I'm just saying I saved you" Leon retorted

"You thought they were cannibals for God's sake" I shouted

"That was part of my cover" Leon yelled "I didn't think this thing would last this long so I saw no point in telling you that fighting these things is my job"

"We're done talking about this" I yelled

"Good!" Leon shouted "God I hope the others are getting along better than we are"

"Oh come on Leon" I laughed "We've had some good times together... remember that time we told those scary stories or that that time we blew up that train staion?"

"Yeah I guess" Leon admitted "Remember that time we took down that Tyrant?"

"Yeah that was a good fight I" replied

"Remember that time you guys left me to die?" A voice shouted

I looked up and saw Kid Cat stood in front of us, a maniacal look upon his face and a pistol in his hand

"What the... Kid Cat... what are you doing here?" I asked

"I've come to kill you both" Kid Cat replied

"But why?" I asked

"Because you left me to die" Kid Cat screamed "And you" he yelled as he pointed the gun at Leon "Exposed me as a fraud"

"Because you were a fraud" Leon retorted "Didn't we move on from this anyway?"  
"Maybe you did but I didn't" Kid Cat replied as he cocked the gun

"Why does Kid Cat need a gun?" I muttered to myself "I mean he can shoot energy beams out of his hands... unless... psst Leon"

"What?" Leon whispered

"Play along" I commanded

"What?" Leon asked again

"PLAY ALONG" I whispered angrily

"What are you two whispering about?" Kid Cat asked angrily as he pointed his gun at me, then Leon, then me until he finally pointed it at Leon again

"Oh we were just saying how ironic it is that you're going to kill us considering the fact that you once saved our lives when Agent S ambushed us in the museum" I replied "Weren't we Leon?"

"What are you tal- oh... yeah it's just a shame you couldn't save Benedict" Leon sighed

"There you go again blaming me for Benedict's death IT WASN'T MY FAULT" Kid Cat screamed angrily

"Hehehe hey 'Kid Cat" I yelled

"What?" Kid Cat asked angrily as he pointed his gun at me

"Benedict isn't dead" I laughed

"Wait... what?" Kid cat said confusedly

"Leon shoot him" I commanded as I dived towards 'Kid Cat' and stabbed him in the chest with the Master sword

"Right" Leon replied as he shot Kid Cat in the head multiple times causing him to topple and fall over, with all the damage taken he could no longer sustain the facade and reverted back to his true form

"Nice try... Big Top" I mocked as I thrust the master sword further through his chest, pinning him to the ground "Your costume was good but your acting leaves a lot to be desired... but don't be discouraged you can always audition for the role of Kid Cat next year"

"So what brings you here Big Top?" Leon asked as he reloaded his gun

"What do you think?" Big Top spat as he struggled in vain to remove the sword from his chest "Wesker is here, I came here to find him and then we'll team up and kill you all"

"Oh please do you really think Wesker is here to save you" I laughed

"Yes he is, he'll save me and then together we'll kill each and every one of you, we'll dismember you and then we'll use your bodies in our experiments and then I'll ensure every one of you care for suffers the same fate" Big Top laughed "Ryan I'll kill your brother"

"Meh" I replied fairly unfazed by his threat

"And Leon I will personally deliver Ada Wong to Wesker" Big Top giggled maniacally "Oh the things he'll do to her" upon saying this Big Top finally managed to break himself free from the cold, steel grip of the master sword

He began to limp away but before he barely five feet away Leon tackled him to the ground, he emptied the contents of his gun into Big Top, reloaded, shot Big Top again and reloaded. He did this several times. After running out of ammo he walked over to me, took the Master sword and began to hack away at Big Top. After several minutes of this I decided to intervene

"Leon not that this isn't entertaining, believe me it is, I think you've done enough" I said nervously, choosing my words carefully as to not incur Leon's wrath myself

"Y...you...you're right" Leon sighed as he composed himself "I'm sorry you had to see that"

"It's okay" I assured him "it was actually kind of funny"

"Yes Leon it was hilarious" a black clothed man with shades laughed, clapping his hands as he did so "I sure hope I don't get on your bad side... that is if you have a good side to begin with"

"Oh my god it's... it's..." Leon stuttered

"It's the terminator" I shouted excitedly

"Wh-what I'm not the Terminator I am the Albert Wesker and I am here to-" Wesker tried to explain

"Oh I know you're here to terminate me" I laughed again

"Ryan we've got to get out of here now" Leon shouted as he grabbed me by the sleeve, grabbed the Master sword and began to run

"I've got to go now... but don't worry I'll be back" I laughed... again "Asta la vista baby"

"Agent 38 stop now you can have Leon... for now... but the boy is mine" Wesker commanded

Upon Wesker's uttering of these words, another black clothed man tackled Leon to the ground. I ran to help but Wesker blocked my path

"So what model are you?" I asked mockingly "T-101 or T-800?"

"I'm not a Terminator you twit" Wesker snarled "I am Albert Wesker... but don't let your little brain get confused I am here to kill you"  
"Oh so you're the Wesker that Leon was so worried about... I must say thus far I'm unimpressed... I mean seriously you wear a trench coat, who are you trying to cosplay as Dante, Nero or Sephiroth? Do you even have any powers?" I asked

"Oh I have many powers... but I won't be using them, I want to enjoy and prolong your torment so you'll have to settle with me punching you to death" Wesker replied menacingly

"Oh please you wouldn't stand a cha-" I tried to retort but a swift punch to the face stopped me, followed by a punch to the gut, then the face and once again the gut followed swiftly by being thrown across the room near the mangled body of Big Top

"So this is the psycho that has been giving Big Top so much trouble... I must admit thus far I'm unimpressed... I mean seriously you wear a green tunic, who are you trying to cosplay as Link? Do you even have powers you snot nosed punk?" Wesker mocked as he walked slowly towards me, being sure to drag out the fear his echoing footsteps caused

This was it, he was the real deal, he was going to kill me and there was no way I could beat him, I was truly doomed, I've beaten zombies, lickers, tyrants even Big Top but it didn't mean a thing beca- wait a minute Big Top! I looked over and saw that his healing factor had already begun to take affect and that's when I had an idea.

"So after were gone I guess you're gonna take Big Top back with you, huh?" I asked

"Please after we've killed you and your associates I'm going to kill Big Top too, with the information we'll get from his corpse our research we'll be pushed years ahead, he'll serve us better dead than alive" Wesker laughed

"Traitor!" Big Top screamed as he wrapped himself around Wesker

"What the he-"Wesker yelled but before he could finish his sentence his mouth was covered by Big Top's hand

"Thanks Big Top... I owe you one" I shouted as I ran towards Leon's opponent, roundhouse kicked him, grabbed Leon by the sleeve and ran

"Well that was fun" Leon laughed sarcastically as he rubbed the black eye that Agent 38 gave him "How did Wesker treat you

Silence

"Ryan" Leon shouted trying to get my attention "Are you okay?"  
"He scares me Leon" I replied "He scares me"

After running for a while we decided to hide in one of the nearby rooms. We walked in, Leon returned my sword and we collapsed.

"Are you guys okay?" a voice asked

I looked up in shock and saw several other people in the room, I went to reply but before I could I finally gave into the tiredness caused by my earlier fight and fell unconscious.

Meanwhile on the first floor

"Well... it took... a while... but we finally beat him" Kid Cat panted

"Yeah... he got what... he deserved" Agent S rasped

"I'm sure Ryan and Leon will be pleased that we took care of Big Top" Samoid stated

**Me: And so chapter 12 comes to an end... and with a cliffhanger**

**Leon: Well if I'm right that was the longest chapter so far**

**Me: Yes it was. It was also one of the darkest, had the most character development and was the one that hurt me most, I mean seriously that Wesker can punch**

**Leon: I specifically liked that part**

**Me: I hate you. Anyway see ya next chapter. Ciao, sayonara and goodbye. **


	13. Chapter 13 Majora and me

**Me: Hello and welcome to chapter 13 of Apocalypse Crossing End of days**

**Leon: So what happens this chapter? Does Wesker beat you up again? I hope so because that was fun to watch**

**Me: Do you want me to right you out of this story?  
Leon: Yes**

**Me: W-well too bad you're staying**

**Leon: Good ole' reverse psychology, works every time **

**Me: What?**

**Leon: nothing, nothing**

**Me: Whatever. Anyway time for the chapter known as**

**Chapter 13 **

**Majora and me **

"Leon... what happened?" I asked as I began to regain consciousness

"Wesker attacked us but thanks to your out of character quick thinking we managed to escape" Leon replied "Oh and here are those people that sent out the distress signal

I looked up and saw a man, a woman and a child. The man and woman looked to be in their forties and the child looked about eight

"Hi my name's Gib Pot" the man said as he reached out his hand

"I'm Ryan" I replied as I shook his hand "So how did you surv-"

Suddenly Gib Top grabbed my wrist with both his hands and threw me out a nearby window

"Leon I don't like Gib" I shouted as I hurtled towards the ground

"Ryan!" Leon shouted as he jumped out after me, but where I land awkwardly on my back he landed elegantly on his feet

"Hehehe I can't believe you fools fell for my trap" Gib laughed as he and the others jumped out the window, landed on the floor and each transformed into Big Top

"Oh great as if one mutagen huffing elephant zombie wasn't bad enough we've now got three" I sighed as I drew my sword

"Four it would seem Master Ryan" Samoid shouted as it, Kid Cat and Agent S ran towards us followed closely behind by another Big Top

"Don't forget that one that morphed into Kid Cat" Leon added as he loaded his gun

"So we've got five enemies to handle" Kid Cat sighed as he readied his fists

"How did you clone yourself anyway?" I asked

"It's one of my powers" The Big Tops laughed in unison "I can turn a zombie into an identical copy of myself by changing their DNA and infecting them with some of my blood, unfortunately the process is unstable and the copies can only survive for 24 hours"

"Well we're screwed" Leon sighed

"It... could be... worse" Agent S rasped

"Oh but it is" Wesker laughed as he and Agent 38 walked towards us dragging the fifth and hopefully last Big Top behind him just before he chucked him towards the others "Agent 38 you take on the Big Tops, Kid Cat, Agent S and the robot, I'll take Leon and Ryan"

"Oh lucky us" Leon chuckled sarcastically as he aimed his gun at Wesker, but before he even had a chance to pull the trigger Wesker had him by the throat

"Leon" I shouted as I went to draw my sword, but I couldn't move, I was frozen in fear

"Come on Ryan Leon needs your help" Wesker laughed as he tightened his grip on Leon's neck "I don't think he can last much longer hahaha"

"Ryan... help me" Leon gasped

"I... I... I'm sorry Leon" I cried as I ran away, far away from Wesker and the friend that I had failed, I just couldn't do it, I couldn't face Wesker... but I knew someone who could

After running for a couple of minutes I finally reached our home base. I walked in and walked to the very back of the room to the storage closet. I walked in and removed one of the posters I had put on the wall. Behind was a safe of alien design in which I had stored some of my more dangerous... possessions. I typed in the code for the specific item I was after, opened the safe and took the item out, it was a mask, a very dangerous mask, Majora's mask. I looked at the accursed object and took in all the meticulous details. Just holding the mask gave me energy... this is just what I needed... but not at all what I wanted.

"Never thought I'd have to use this thing" I thought "But it's the only way"

I put on the mask and felt a huge burst of energy flow through my body, the power was overwhelming, the possibilities were endless, but my thoughts were all focused on one goal... the elimination of Albert Wesker

Meanwhile at the Kirby road branch, Umbrella Corporation B.O.W development lab

My allies (and Big Top) were currently chained to the walls of the umbrella lab (except Big Top, he was in a tube type thing), Agent 38 was watching them and they were discussing the situation

"Well that could have gone better" Leon groaned

"Well at least we gave it our best shot" Samoid stated

"Some of us did" Big Top groaned

"Can you blame Ryan for running?" Kid Cat yelled

"I suppose not, I should have expected it really, after all cowards do run" Big Top mused

"Shut up" Leon yelled "You have no idea what Wesker did to Ryan"

"Oh what did he do, did he give the poor simpleton an owie?" Big Top mockingly asked

"Yes he did, but more than that" Leon replied "For all the time I've known Ryan he always had an upbeat attitude, even seeing all this didn't seem to faze him, but Wesker... Wesker truly scared him... I think in that moment Ryan truly realised the stakes... and how bad they were"

"Whatever" Big Top murmured

"Ryan... will save... us" Agent S rasped

"I'd like to see him try" Agent 38 laughed "If he's smart he'll probably try and take our helicopter... of course it's rigged to explode without the right activation code"

"Well's it a good job I'm not smart" I laughed as I walked into the room

"Clearly, if you had even an ounce of intelligence you would of at least of been subtle" Agent 38 coldly stated

"Please do you even know who you're dealing with" I laughed coldly

"I was about to ask you the same question" Agent 38 yelled as he ran towards me.

He went to punch me in the face but I grabbed his wrist before he could, I threw him into a wall, grabbed him by his hair and continually punched him in the face. After having my fill of this I threw him in the air and kicked him into another wall. This had been fun but it was time to end it.

"Well I'd like to say you put up a good fight... but you really didn't" I laughed as I drew my sword, walked towards him and pointed it at him "To the victor go the spoils and to the loser goes the ultimate reward... prepare to die Umbrella scum"

"Please don't" Agent 38 begged

"Ryan stop what are you doing?" Kid Cat yelled

"What does it look like?" I replied angrily "I'm finishing this pathetic excuse for a human being"

"Ryan this isn't you" Leon yelled "It's... it's that mask"

"Don't you dare insult this mask" I screamed as I put the sword to Leon's throat "This mask is my only friend... it talks to me... it tells me what you traitors really think of me... you'd all betray me if you had to and still I come to save you and then when I do you're still not happy"

"Master stop" Samoid yelled as it broke free of its restraints and walked towards me "This isn't you... I of all people should know... that mask... it's taking over your mind... I'm begging you... please take it off"

"How dare you" I yelled as I pushed Samoid away from me "You are my servant, you don't tell me what to do, I use you then when I'm finished you stay out of my way!"

"But Master" Samoid begged

"I said stand down" I snarled

"I- yes sir" Samoid sighed

"Now where was I?" I laughed "Ah yes, say goodbye"  
"So I come to see what all the commotion is about and I see the snivelling coward about to stab the beaten loser" Wesker laughed

"Wesker hahaha so good to see you" I laughed as I withdrew my sword and walked up towards him "I was going to take down your lapdog... but now that you're here he just seems so... insufficient"  
"I must say I'm impressed" Wesker laughed "So how'd you do it? It's the mask isn't it? So what powers does it give you? Hehehe"

"Oh it gives me many powers... but I won't be using them, I want to enjoy and prolong your torment so you'll have to settle with me punching you to death" I laughed

"Didn't you learn your lesson last time?" Wesker asked "You can't even hur-"

Before that underpowered braggart could even finish his sentence, I silenced his smug mouth with a quick punch to the face followed by a strong punch to the gut and a kick to the head which sent him flying THROUGH the wall and into a bio-tube containing various acids.

"Y-y-you can't be doing this" Wesker stuttered "The Ryan I fought couldn't even hurt me"

"Ryan isn't here today, he's gone far away, but I'm here to play, and if things go my way, I'll be here to stay" 'I' laughed

"Dear God what are you?" Wesker asked fearfully

"I am the beginning and the end" 'I' laughed as a strange, flesh like armour began to grow over my body "Do you feel it Wesker? Do you feel the fear I felt? It's not nice is it? To be relentlessly beaten by a creature you have no hope of beating? To know that no matter what you do you're not coming out of this alive"

"What do you want?" Wesker asked

"I want what Ryan wants and Ryan wants you to suffer" 'I' laughed "But Ryan was and is too weak to do this, so I'm doing it for him, you can call me Majora"

Suddenly the transformation was complete, the mask had wrapped its self around my head and turned into a helmet similar to Samoid's, It had also grown a power amour also similar to that of Samoid but with a demonic look and it was made of a hardened flesh like material, my hands had been turned into a large tendril and an arm cannon (once again like Samoid's) respectively.

"Now these are the powers the mask gave me" Majora laughed as he wrapped his tendril around Wesker's body and tightened his grip, squeezing the life out of him "So what do you think?"

"You... won't... beat me... that easily" Wesker shouted as he broke his way out of the tendril

"So now the real battle begins... I won't be needing this" Majora giggled as he threw the Master sword me across the room towards Leon and the others

Majora and Wesker exchanged blows, they seemed roughly evenly matched, but whereas Wesker was suffering from the blows he received and was clearly giving it his all, Majora laughed whenever he got hit and seemed to be toying with Wesker.

"Dear God Ryan's really lost it" Kid Cat sighed

"No it's that mask" Leon mused "If we could somehow just get that mask off of him he might turn back to normal"  
"But... we're stuck" Agent S rasped

"I can help with that" Samoid stated as it broke Leon, Kid Cat and Agent S free of their restraints

"But Ryan's your master why betray him?" Kid Cat asked

"That THING is not my master" Samoid shouted "But somewhere in it is my Master and I'm going to get him out"

"Hello" Big Top yelled "I want to get out of here too"

"Well too bad" Leon laughed

"We might need his help" Samoid stated as it loaded it's arm cannon "After all Ryan's threat level is currently over 9000"  
"Threat level?" Leon asked

"My systems allow me to scan individuals and determine their power level based on their physical abilities, their intelligence, their apparel and equipment, their endurance and current medical condition"

"Is 9000 high?" Kid Cat asked

"Well the average human has a power level of 2" Samoid replied

"So 9000 is high" Kid Cat mused

"What are our threat levels?" Leon asked

"Yours is 183 at peak condition, 262 if you have a gun, Kid Cat's is 266, Agent S's is 270, mine is 273, Big Top's is 750, Agent 38's is 185' 260 with a gun, Ryan's is usually 11-" Samoid replied

"11?" Kid Cat interrupted "But he's fought evenly with us, how can he only have a power level of 11?"

"It's that sword, when he has it his power level goes up to 261" Samoid explained

"Dear God that sword is ridiculously powerful" Leon mused "Where did he get it from?"  
"According to my records he got it from a far away land called Hyrule" Samoid replied

"Interesting, but what's Wesker's threat level?" Leon asked

"Wesker's is 2000" Samoid replied

"But they're fighting evenly" Kid Cat said "Ryan should be slaughtering him based on those stats"

"He's toying... with him" Agent S rasped

"But why?" Kid Cat asked

"He wants Wesker... to think he... has a chance of winning... then... he'll deliver the coup de grace... thus the defeat... we'll be that much more crushing" Agent S explained

"Well what are we going to do?" Kid Cat asked "I mean he's too powerful for us to take on"

"We'll just have to try!" Leon shouted as he broke the tube that contained Big Top "And you're going to help us"  
"Fine" Big Top shouted as he charged towards Majora "You're going down you mask wearing maniac"  
"The impudence" Majora shouted as he dropped the now unconscious Wesker, morphed his tendril into a sword and stabbed Big Top "Do you genetically modified freaks really think you can take me on?"

"Maybe he can't but I can" Kid Cat yelled as he attempted to punch Majora in the face only for Majora to swat him away like a fly

"No you can't" Majora giggle "Nobody can stop me I am a God"

"Yeah well I'm an atheist" Leon, wielding the Master sword, yelled as he slashed at Majora's arm cannon

"What... did you... do" Majora sputtered as the flesh that formed the arm cannon receded towards the shoulder revealing my arm "How dare you hurt me you pathetic mortal"

"So this sword can hurt you" Leon laughed "And I better that if I hurt you enough I'll be able to break that grip you have on Ryan"

"Don't hurt what you can't kill" Majora laughed as he re-armoured my arm and lunged at Leon, but before he could reach him Leon dodged the attack and slashed Majora's back

Before Majora could recover he was hit by a falcon punch from Kid Cat followed by a slash from Agent S's sword arm and a punch in the un-armoured gut from Big Top and a roundhouse kick from Samoid just before having his arms de-armoured by a slash from Leon and the Master sword

"I'm... im... im... impressed" Majora chuckled tiredly "That sword can... actually hurt me... but you can't hurt what you can't catch"

Upon the utterance of these words Major burst into a collection of pixels and floated away through an air vent

"He escaped" Kid Cat shouted

"I suggest we do the same Samoid stated as Wesker began to regain consciousness

"What... happened?" Wesker murmured in a daze

"Run" Leon yelled as he and the others escaped

"Should... I... chase them... sir?" Agent 38 asked as he popped his shoulder back into place and wiped off the blood that was on his face

"No" Wesker replied "Those fools have become a secondary priority, our main goal now is to take down that thing and take it back with us for testing"  
"What about the purge sir?" Agent 38 asked

"Oh we'll do that to, but first we need to incapacitate that... thing" Wesker replied "Big Top we'll need your help"  
"And why should I help you, you traitorous freak?" Big Top asked

"I'll let you live" Wesker replied

"Fine" Big Top sighed

Meanwhile back at home base

"So what are we going to do?" Kid Cat asked

"We'll have to-"Leon began before he was interrupted

"Hello... is anybody there?" The radio blurted "It's me Gulliver, I've come to rescue you"

"Hello we're here" Leon replied

"Ah good, are you ready?" Gulliver asked

"Ah..." Leon began, but he was unsure how to continue "Guys I think we should go with Gulliver, get backup then come back and save Ryan"

"Agreed" Samoid replied

"Okay" Kid Cat replied

"Very... well" Agent S rasped

"Gulliver we'll be up in a minute" Leon said

"Rodger" Gulliver replied

After a few minutes of preparation Leon and the others got to the surface and prepared to board Gulliver's ship

"So do you think Ryan we'll be okay while we're gone?" Kid Cat asked no one in particular

"Well Wesker can't even hurt him and we're taking the Master sword, the only thing that can hurt Majora, with us so he should be okay"  
"Ready for takeoff" Gulliver shouted

"Well here we go" Leon sighed as he went to board Gulliver's ship, but before he could a giant tendril wrapped itself around the ship, crushed it and threw what was left miles out to sea.

"What the hell" Leon shouted as he turned to the direction that the tendril came from and saw Majora perched upon the clock tower that had recently been installed upon town hall "Well we're going to have to go with plan B" Leon sighed as he and the others retreated back to home base

"Everything is going according to plan, the pieces are all in play and I'm ready to begin a little purge of my own" Majora laughed as he gazed upon the moon that was so integral to his plan, in the distance the sun rose "Dawn of the first day, seventy two hours remain

**Leon: And so another chapter comes to an end... um... oh yeah Ryan's gone... so... um... Kid Cat any thoughts**

**Kid Cat: Well... um... maybe... Agent S what do you think**

**Agent S: Uh... Samoid**

**Samoid: Well... I... wait Wesker wants to say something**

**Wesker: Oh come on I the primary antagonist, we shouldn't be having a civil conversation **

**Big Top: Actually you're the secondary antagonist now thanks to the appearance of Majora**

**Wesker: Who invited you?**

**Big Top: I don't need an invitation, I'm evil**

**Agent 38: So if Wesker is the secondary antagonist what does that make you?  
Big Top: Oh shut up, you haven't been the primary antagonist of a chapter**

**Leon: Please I've had more dialogue than all of you**

**Kid Cat: But I appeared first out of all of us here**

**Majora: Dear god... well while these morons are arguing you can get on with your lives. Ciao.**


	14. Chapter 14 Dawn of the final day

**Leon: Hello and welcome to chapter 14 of Apocalypse crossing end of days... anyway in this chapter Kid Cat, Agent S, Samoid and myself have to race against the clock to save Ryan and ourselves from certain doom. So since Ryan wasn't here to commentate and write this chapter I had to do it myself... so this chapter will be from my point of view instead of Ryan's but don't worry eventually we'll put the monkey back to work on the typewriter and he'll go back to producing his chapters with his strange brand of humour. Anyway onto the chapter known as**

**Chapter 14**

**Dawn of the final day**

It had been three days since are failed escape attempt and not much had happened we hadn't seen Wesker, Big Top or Agent 38 and Majora/Ryan hadn't moved from town hall. We would have attempted an attack by now but with our threat levels being so low compared to his we knew it would end in our deaths.

"Good morning everyone" I yawned as I walked into the main hall of our base, Samoid had found out something critical and had called all of us in to tell us what it had found out

"Good morning Leon" Kid Cat replied as he fidgeted impatiently in his chair "When are we going to see some action?"  
"People and zombies... try to kill us... everyday... then we get... two days of peace... and you complain?" Agent S asked

"Yeah... pretty much" Kid Cat replied

"Okay is everybody here? Samoid asked as it walked into the room

"Yes all three of us are here" I replied sarcastically

"Good, anyway as for why we're here... you see... the moon is falling" Samoid explained

"Okay chicken little we'll take care of the nasty moon" I laughed mockingly

"It's true" Samoid shouted "You see the moon is usually 221,463 miles from Earth at this time of year and it is now only about 100 metres away... and it is getting closer

"What's causing this?" Kid Cat asked

"I believe it to be the work of Majora" Samoid replied "According to a journal I found about the mask that Ryan wrote it tried to make the moon crash into a small country called Termina"

"Where does... Ryan get this stuff... anyway?" Agent S asked

"Apparently before all this happened Ryan went on numerous adventures to gain ancient and powerful items like Majora's mask and myself... but that's a story for another fanfic" Samoid replied... seconds later an anvil hit it upon the head

"So I guess beating Majora will stop the moon from hitting Earth" I asked

"Affirmative" Samoid stated

"How long do we have?" Kid Cat asked

"16 hours 38 minutes and eleven seconds" Samoid replied

"So it's... now or... never" Agent S rasped

"Well while you guys devise a plan of attack I'm going to see if I can find anything to help us" I said as I walked off in search of useful equipment

After searching for several minutes I came across a storage closet and within it was a safe of alien design, I assumed this was where Ryan stored the mask, inside it was a small note, I picked it up and red it.

"To whom it may concern, if you are reading this the town is probably in some kind of apocalyptic situation (most likely with zombies), I have probably been beaten up by some kind of jerk in a trench coat and am now probably wearing Majora's mask and am causing the moon to hurtle towards Earth. No Leon I'm not psychic, I just wrote this about ten minutes before my, if you are reading this, failed rescue attempt. If this is the case I need you to kill me. Now I know you may not be too fond n the idea, but it has to be done. I brought this upon myself due to my own cowardice and so must suffer the consequences. Type in 3883 in to the safe and you will get the item you need to kill me. I know we have been through quite a lot together and I consider you a good friend but I need you to kill me... please. Thanks in advance, from your friend Ryan" I red "Dear God Ryan... I swear if we survive this I'm going to kill you for making me kill you"  
I typed in the code, a mask appeared and I picked it up, it gave out a strange energy, similar to the energy Majora exuded. Upon it was a sticky note that red Fierce Deity's mask.

"This better be a strong mask... but I won't kill you Ryan I'll find another way" I sighed as I walked back towards the others

I walked back to Samoid and the others and they explained to me the plan they had devised. We were to take the underground tunnels to the town hall, enter the office through a trap door, go up stairs to the room behind the clock tower's clock and free Ryan from the grip that the maniacal mask known as Majora had upon him.

"So how exactly are we to break the grip that the maniacal mask known as Majora has upon him?" I asked

"We'll think of that when we get there" Kid Cat replied as he began to exit the home base

"Well as long as there's a plan" I chuckled sarcastically as I put several guns and the mask in a backpack and put the Master sword in its scabbard and followed Kid Cat with the others not far behind me

After walking for several minutes we came across the trap door to town hall, are journey here had been rather uneventful, apart from the occasional corpse we hadn't seen anything. It was this lack of enemies that worried me, if the B. were too afraid to be here Majora's power must have increased exponentially. We entered through the trap door and to my surprise we saw two people and even more surprisingly they were human.

"Hello who are you?" a blonde haired male of about Ryan's age asked

"I'm Leon, that's Kid Cat, that's Samoid and that zombie who's on our side is called Agent S" I replied "And you are?"  
"I'm Matt and that girl of about my age with brown hair is called Susie" Matt replied as he pointed at Susie

"Hi I have amnesia" Susie said happily

"Oh an amnesiac in a zombie invasion... this can only end well" Ryan shouted

"What the" I shouted

"Sorry Ryan insisted on saying that" Majora explained "Now get up here so I can kill several of you, you injure me with that sword, I go to kill the Leon, Kid Cat jumps in the way, he says he finally regained his honour, dies, this inspires Leon to finally beat me but then the moon hits and we all die"

"Don't tell us how to get ourselves killed" Matt shouted angrily "Also who was that?"  
"Okay just for that I'm going to make the moon crash in one hour and eleven minutes" Majora shouted angrily

"Why not round it down to an hour?" Susie asked

"Fine" Majora replied "You have one hour to make a futile attempt at stopping me"

"Wouldn't thirty minutes be more suspen-" Matt began but before he could finish I covered his mouth with my hand

"Shut up you morons" I shouted angrily "Now you can both come with us and try to help us take that thing down or you can wait here"

"Fine" they replied in unison

"But who was that guy?" Susie asked

"I'll explain on the way" I shouted as I and the others made our way up the clock tower towards the final battle

After a while we finally got to the room behind the clock tower, the walls were coated with the same substance that Majora's armour was made of and in the corner was Majora sitting on the throne from Nookington's and watching... TV

"He took... my throne" Agent S rasped angrily  
"I'll buy you a new one" I whispered "Okay Matt, Susie do you have any weapons?"  
"I have a machete" Matt replied happily "Oh and a sniper rifle"

"No" Susie replied glumly

"Well that's just great" I muttered "Samoid what are their threat levels?"  
"Scanning... the boy's is... 3" Samoid replied "and the girl's is... ERROR... intiate reboot... logging in... scanning... threat level is... 3083... 2111... 5674... over 9000... 3... 2... 1000... 1"  
"Are you okay?" Kid Cat asked

"Y-ye-yes" Samoid replied "There must be an error in my system... I'll have to perform a virus scan later... but for now I do not know the girl's threat level"

"That's... okay" Agent S rasped

"Weird" I muttered "Anyway as for the plan-"  
"A little help if you would" Wesker shouted

"Wesker what are you and your flunkies doing here?" I asked

"We tried to capture that maniacal masked moron Majora but he overpowered us and stuck us to the wall" Agent 38 explained

"Get us down" Big Top shouted angrily

"NO" I replied "Anyway Kid Cat, Samoid and Agent S you guys distract Majora and I'll attack him with the sword"

"Affirmative" Samoid stated

"Sure... Leon" Agent S rasped

"Whatever you say" Kid Cat replied

"Matt and Susie you wait here and stay out of the way" I commanded

"But I want to help" Matt whined

"You're not the boss of me" Susie shouted as she kicked me in the leg

"You little b-" I went to say before I was intterupted

"Language Leon" Majora laughed "So I guess it's time for the final battle... let's make it quick the adverts will be over in a minute and I want to see how Pokémon Wiggly Dungeon ends"

"Fine" I muttered as I rubbed my leg "But would you mind pinning Susie and Matt to the wall like you did to Wesker and the pussycats?" 

"Sure Leon" Majora giggled "In fact I'll do you one better and pin all of them to the wall" 

And then he did just that

"Get me down from here" Kid Cat shouted

"Can't... move" Agent S rasped

"Movement ERROR" Samoid stated

"What did I do?" Matt asked

"Put me down you masked moron" Susie shouted

"Oh this is fair just poor old me against the maniacal masked megalomaniac known as Majora" I complained

"Oh don't act as if you're all defenceless" Majora laughed "Put the mask on"

"How do you know about the mask?" I asked

"Really Leon?" Majora asked "I've turned myself into a mass of flying pixels, I'm making the moon hurtle toward Earth, I beat up Tesco over there and you're wondering how I know something I could easily find out by tapping into Ryan's memories?"

"Well when you put it like that" I sighed as I put the mask on "I-"

Suddenly I felt myself contort and transform much like how Ryan did when Majora took over him. Within seconds I was wearing a tunic similar to the one Ryan wears but with different colours and patterns and was wielding a sword that was twice as long as the Master sword, the blade was shaped like a DNA strand with the two different coloured parts of the blade meeting at the end to make a point. But most importantly I was no longer in control of my own actions, I could see through my eyes but something else was controlling my body.

"Prepare to be destroyed you disgraceful Demigod" The Fierce Deity shouted as he slashed at Majora, removing a large chunk of the armour... however Majora healed this in seconds

"Oh Fierce Deity I was wondering when you would show your ugly face" Majora giggled "Come to spoil my fun again?"

"Don't act as if we are friends you sick freak" Fierce Deity spat "I was enjoying my well deserved imprisonment in my mask when a certain psycho awoke me"

"And this psycho was called?" Majora asked

"Ignoring that idiotic comment, do you have a reason for doing all this?" Fierce Deity asked

"Fun" Majora replied excitedly

"You sick selfish monster" Fierce Deity screamed "I'm going to enjoy killing you"

"Oh don't act all holier than thou, you slaughtered thousands more than I did back in the day" Majora retorted

"Only because you're an incompetent twit" Fierce Deity shouted "Besides I killed to win wars, you killed for no reason whatsoever"

"A murderer with justification is still a murderer" Majora mused

"Touché" Fierce Deity muttered

"Well this fun is but I think there is a more pressing matter" Majora stated

"And what would that be, no wait let me guess, do you need a new host or is a mask change in order" Fierce Deity said dryly

"Well this host is starting to degrade" Majora replied

"It was a rhetorical question you idiot!" Fierce Deity shouted angrily

"Tissue" Majora muttered

"It's touché you idiot" Fierce Deity shouted angrily

"Whatever" Majora giggled "Now are you ready to fight"

"Well-" Fierce Deity began before Majora interrupted him

"That was a rertoricool question" Majora said dryly

"It rhetorical you twit!" Fierce Deity screamed

"I know you are but what am I" Majora taunted

"That's it!" Fierce Deity screamed as he struck his sword at Majora, only for Majora to morph one of his arms into a sword and block the attack, they then began to exchange sword strikes and punches

"Dear God this seems awfully familiar" Kid Cat thought to himself "Samoid-"

"It's 9038" Samoid interrupted "Majora's is currently 9083"

"So Majora has the advantage" Kid Cat mused

"Not enough to make a difference" Samoid stated "This battle could go either way"

"Should we... help?" Agent S asked

"We can't" Kid Cat replied

"And if we could we'd probably be better off staying out of the way" Samoid replied "With their threat levels they could crush us like insects"

"I'm so glad you guys filled me in on what happened on the way up here or I'd be really confused" Matt laughed

"I just wish my life was this interesting" Susie sighed

"You can't even remember your life" Majora shouted before being slashed by Fierce Deity, only to return the blow

"I suppose" Susie murmured

"How did you two survive so long anyway" Kid Cat asked

"Well I saw you, Ryan and Agent S in a scuffle the day this all started, I tried to catch up but the door was barricaded when I got there, zombies were approaching so I ran towards town hall and barricaded it, a couple days later Susie cam through the trap door with no memory and we've been in the town hall eating the food left in the staff fridge until you guys showed up" Matt explained

"Unfortunately there was no rice pudding in the fridge" Susie sighed

"These guys have been fighting murderous zombies and you complain because they didn't have your favourite food?" Fierce Deity asked as he punched Majora

"Yeah pretty much" Susie replied plainly

"Whatever" Fierce Deity sighed as Majora punched him in the gut

"Well at least that Majora is going to get what's coming to him" Wesker laughed

"That's what we thought when Majora beat you up" Kid Cat laughed

"Shut up you has-been hero" Agent 38 shouted "Nobody insults the great Wesker"

"The lapdog defends his master... what a surprise" Majora said sarcastically as he threw Fierce Deity at a wall

"Aren't you busy getting beaten up?" Agent 38 laughed

"Don't act so tough it's Gloomy Mc Doom over here giving me a challenge not you" Majora replied as Fierce Deity threw him at a wall

"He owned you" Big Top laughed

"Shut up you mutated freak" Agent 38 shouted

"Quite lapdog" Big Top taunted

"Am I going to have to separate you two?" Wesker asked

"Ryan would have loved this" Samoid stated

"He'll be... back soon" Agent S reassured

"She's right" Kid Cat agreed

"So do you think you guys can train me later to raise my threat level?" Matt asked

"Me too" Susie chimed in

"Sure" Kid Cat replied

"Thanks" Susie and Matt said

"You really think you can win you weird twit?" Fierce Deity asked as he put his sword to Majora's throat

"Of course I can you uptight jerk" Majora replied as he wrapped his tendrils around the sword and began to play tug of war with Fierce Deity

"These two bicker more than the real Leon and Ryan" Kid Cat laughed

"True" Agent S rasped

"You got a point" Wesker said

"I begrudgingly agree" Agent 38 muttered

"No way Leon and Ryan argue way more than these two" Big Top argued

"I've got to agree with Big Top on this one" Samoid stated

"Now way Majora's way more obnoxious than Ryan" Matt laughed

"He's got a point" Kid Cat said "Majora is obnoxious

"I'm in the room" Majora shouted angrily as he glared at Kid Cat and Matt

"Unfortunately" Fierce Deity said as he took advantage of the distracted Majora and landed eleven consecutive blows on the monster

"No... fair I... wasn't... ready" Majora seethed in pain as all of the flesh like armour receded until only the mask was left on Ryan's face

"Life's not fair" Fierce Deity muttered as he put his sword just under Majora's mask "This is going to hurt you a lot more than it will hurt me... and I'm glad"

Fierce Deity put pressure on the handle of his sword, pushing it down, this caused the blade to go upwards and because it was just under the mask it caused the mask to be slowly peeled off until the force was too much and the mask lost its grip and flew into the air

"And know with him gone I can continue my war against although who dare to breach my dogma" Fierce Deity laughed "Which is living is a privilege, not a right and those that wish to live have to fight for it"

After saying this Fierce Deity, with his sword in hand walked up to Wesker and put his sword to his neck.

"And those that bend the rules of life and death will suffer" Fierce Deity laughed "Albert Wesker prepare to die"

"Please, better men then you have tried" Wesker laughed, but it was clear he was terrified

"I am not a man I am a God" Fierce Deity hissed "Now in the name of all those you have killed and resurrected you will suffer"

"Not so fast" Majora giggled as it began to hurtle back towards the ground, several tendrils grew from it, wrapped themselves around the Fierce Deity's head and ripped of his mask

"Well played" fierce Deity laughed as he turned back into a mask and Leon began to turn back into himself

"Till next time" Majora giggled as he too became a mask

"Well that was a horrible experience" I muttered as I dusted myself off and got up

"Yeah" Ryan laughed as he walked towards me "Sorry about all the trouble I caused"

"Consider it water under the bridge" I laughed

"Trolls live under bridges" Ryan mused

"Okay... it's good to see you're back to normal... or whatever qualifies for normal with you" I mused "Anyway what do you say we get these guy's down?" I asked as I handed Ryan the Master sword

"Sure thing" Ryan said as he slashed away the strange material that bound our friends to the wall

"Thanks Ryan" Kid Cat said

"Thank... you" Agent S rasped

"Thank master" Samoid stated

"Thanks I guess" Susie murmured

"Hi Ryan" Matt shouted

"Hi Matt good to see you again" Ryan laughed

"You two know each other?" I asked

"Yes" they replied plainly in unison

"Okay..." I said "So shall we go?"

"Sure" the others replied as they dusted themselves off and made their way down the clock tower

"Coming Ryan?" I asked

"Be down in a minute" Ryan replied

"Whatever" I said as I walked down the stairs

With us gone Ryan took the opportunity to reclaims his masks

"Well you tried to take over my body and you almost destroyed my body" Ryan thought as he stared at the two masks "But if I leave you here there's no telling what Wesker and his merry menagerie of mutated monsters will do with you"

With that Ryan began to take his leave but before he did something caught his attention or more specifically someone

"Aren't you going to get us down?" Wesker asked angrily

"No" Ryan laughed as he made his way down the clock tower

"I really hate that kid" Wesker muttered

"Me too" Agent 38 agreed

"So how do we get down?" Big Top asked

"Well without Majora this flesh like substance will probably decay within a couple of hours... so till then we wait" Wesker sighed

After several minutes we finally arrived at home base where we decided to have a meal and discuss the current situation

"So I destroyed Gulliver's ship" Ryan sighed

"It wasn't your fault you weren't in control of your own actions" Kid Cat said

"On the bright side the moon is returning to its original orbit" Samoid stated

"Besides if it wasn't for you we would have never found Matt and Susie" Leon said

"Yeah I guess" Ryan murmured "So what's the plan now?"

"Well I can fly a plane if that helps" Matt suggested

"Well that's convenient" I replied "I suppose we could get a plane or helicopter from the airport and fly out of here"

"So tomorrow we go to the airport, get a plane or helicopter and fly far away from here" Samoid stated "Agreed?"

"Sure" Ryan laughed "After all things went so well last time we went to the airport"

"Whatever" I muttered

"Fine by me" Matt shouted

"Sounds good" Kid Cat said

"Fine" Agent S rasped

"Okay" Susie said

"Well you humans should probably rest... Ryan, Leon I need to talk to you two privately" Samoid stated

With that the others went to their sleeping quarters (We had already assigned rooms for Matt and Susie) leaving only Ryan, Samoid and myself.

"So what's the problem?" I asked

"Well I wanted to tell Agent S and Kid Cat as well but it would have seemed to suspicious" Samoid began "Remember when I scanned Susie to try and find out her threat level?"

"Yes" I replied

"No I was possessed" Ryan replied "But to save time let's say I do"

"Well even though I was unable to tell her threat level I was able to pick up a strange wave length using my sensors" Samoid stated

"And?" I asked

"They're the same energy signatures that Big Top, Agent S, Wesker and the other B. give out" Samoid replied

"Well that's... discouraging" I muttered

"I told you now good come from amnesiacs" Ryan shouted

"Keep your voice down" I whispered "Anyway tomorrow will tell everyone were going to go on a supply run but we'll actually go to that umbrella lab and see if we can find any information"

"Very well" Samoid stated

"Okay" Ryan replied

"Ryan and I share a room with Kid Cat so we'll fill him in" I explained "Samoid you tell Agent S"  
"Affirmative" Samoid stated

With that finished Ryan and I went to our room and explained what Samoid told us to Kid Cat

"I see" Kid Cat sighed

"But we'll deal with that tomorrow" Ryan assured Kid Cat

"Well goodnight" I yawned as I prepared to go to bed

"Wait Leon... thanks for saving me" Ryan murmured

"No problem... friend" I murmured

"Well it's good to see you two getting along" Kid Cat laughed

"Yeah I think from now on Leon and... wait a minute" Ryan shouted as he punched me in the arm

"What was that for?" I asked angrily

"I was that psycho" Ryan angrily replied

"What?" I angrily asked (again)

"Chapter four, third line, not including commentary, you said and I quote 'a certain psycho ran into me'" Ryan explained "I was that psycho you were talking about"

"You... only just realised that?" I asked, clearly dumbfounded

"Yes" Ryan replied plainly as he tackled me to the ground

"You'll pay for that you weird twit" I shouted

"Says the uptight jerk" Ryan yelled

"Some things never change" Kid Cat laughed as he began to fall asleep

**Leon: And so the first chapter written by myself comes to an end**

**Me: Well Leon I must say you did a good job filling in for me, this hapter came out pretty well**

**Leon: Thanks**

**Me: And if you ever want to write another chapter...**

**Leon: No thanks**

**Me: Okay, we'll see ya next chapter, which will be written by me, ciao, sayonara and goodbye **


	15. Chapter 15 The curious case of Susie

**Me: Hello and welcome to chapter fifteen of Apocalypse Crossing end of days, unlike the previous chapter this will be written by yours truly**

**Leon: So it's going to be a terrible piece of unreadable rubbish?**

**Me: That's it you're fired**

**Leon: What? **

**Me: Security**

**Leon: You'll hear from my lawyers**

**Me: Anyway time for the chapter known as **

**Chapter 15**

**Judgement Day**

**Apocalypse Crossing end of days is written before a live studio audience**

**The role of Leon .S. Kennedy will be played by Arnold Schwarzenegger**

"Great Scott Leon zombies just took Kid Cat, Samoid and Agent S... What are we going to do?" I asked

"Terminate them" 'Leon' replied as he walked off

"Wait what should I tell Susie and Matt?" I asked

"Tell them I'll be back" 'Leon' replied "Asta la vista baby"

"Wait I-" I began

**Me: Cut, Arnold... this just isn't working... you're my favourite actor but I just don't think you're right for the role**

**Arnold: Are you saying I am fired?**

**Me: Yes**

**Arnold: Very well... asta la vista Ryan**

**Leon: So am I back in?  
Me: Yes**

**Leon: Great, now for the real chapter fifteen known as**

**Chapter 15**

**The curious case of Susie maddened **

It was the morning after the day before today... that is to say it was the morning after I had been freed from Majora. Today Leon, Samoid and I were going to learn what we could about the secretive Susie... but we would probably not learn much about the not so mysterious Matt.

"Well we're going to go get some... supplies" I lied

"Yes Ryan, Samoid and I will go and get some food from some of the nearby houses, we should be back in a few hours, Kid Cat, Agent S, while we're gone you can teach Matt and Susie some basic techniques so they'll be more likely to survive this living hell" Leon lied, in a much more convincing way than I did

"What about escaping this living hell?" Matt asked

"Well we could do that now but you and Susie would be unlikely to survive the trip there... especially with Wesker and merry menagerie of mutated morons gallivanting across the town" Leon replied

"Hey that merry menagerie insult was mine" I shouted

"Well I wrote that chapter so it was mine" Leon retorted... seconds later an anvil hit him upon the head

"Hooray for running gags" I shouted

"So we'll stay here and train... and you guys go and get supplies" Matt mused

"Agreed" Everyone said in unison

Minutes later at the umbrella laboratory

"So found any information yet?" Leon asked as he looked through another computer file

"No" I replied as I red another of the diaries of the scientists that worked here "When did it all become so complicated? Remember the good old days Leon?"  
"What good old days?" Leon asked

"Well remember that time we fought off zombies in the Winchester?" I asked

"Ryan that was Shaun of the dead" Leon corrected

"Oh... oh yeah" I sighed "What about the time we chained Merle to the roof?"  
"That was the Walking Dead" Leon corrected

"How about that time we found Fred in the middle of a street?" I asked

"That was I am legend" Leon muttered

"How about when I walked around an abandoned London, walked into a church and was attacked by a rage infected priest and then you and Kid Cat got him with-" I began

"We are not referencing that series again" Leon interrupted "Any other stories from the 'good old days'?"

"The time we went to investigate a series of disappearances at the Curien Mansion? The time we fought zombies in Pennsylvania? The time we fought those weird zombies on the Ishimura? The time we fought zombies in that mall in Willamette? The time we fought zombies on Banoi?" I asked frantically

"House of the dead, Left 4 dead, Dead space, Dead rising and Dead island" Leon sighed "One more... I will suffer through one more of these 'memories'"

"Okay what about the time we went on vacation to that cabin in the woods and found the Necronomicon?" I asked

"That was the evil dead" Leon sighed

"I have the Necronomicon at the home base in that vault" I laughed happily

"Of course you do" Leon chuckled as he went back to searching for information on the computer

"I think I've found something" Samoid stated

"And what would that be?" Leon asked

"Big Top's personal journal" Samoid replied as it chucked the journal to Leon "Pages 38 to 45"

"Let's see" Leon murmured "Day 11, after days of trying to capture her we finally caught the girl in a small town called Kirby Road (Why in the world is a town called Kirby ROAD). As per our agreement with Wesker we have begun construction of a lab in this town, this will be particularly easy as this town has a series of underground tunnels, unfortunately this town is home to my nemesis Kid Cat... but I have a proposition which will hopefully turn him to our side. It would have been easier to transfer her to one of our other labs but the idea is that whatever makes her so special is here so we are also to search for it. Wesker has yet to tell me why this girl is so special, he says the scan will speak for its self... we will conduct said scans tomorrow. Day 14, we conducted the scan today and Wesker was right, the scans told me everything I needed to know. Her DNA has special properties that, theoretically, will allow us to make a B.O.W that surpasses anything we have created thus far... except perhaps Wesker himself. Tomorrow we will start making designs for the B.O.W we will turn her into, making sure to take full advantage of her DNA. Day 17, after hours of design, preparation, hard work and gene splicing we have finally done it... We have finally created a B.O.W that will surpass Wesker himself, she has the basic abilities, enhanced strength, endurance and agility but she also has many special abilities. Thanks to her special DNA we were able to give her an ability that can only be described as telekinesis, the ability to read and affect minds and the ability to control other B. . Due to all this tampering with her brain she will likely have amnesia when she is awoken, which is fortunate as she would be unlikely to join us if she remembered all this, she may also be mentally unstable... but this will not matter as she will be under my control and unable to use any of her abilities until I say the words 'initiate B.O.W ability protocol 32'. Day 20, the experiment has met complications and will take several more days to complete so we have decided to produce several lesser B. just in case we are discovered, we have also removed all of our files on the girl and transferred them to a memory stick that I will keep with me at all times. Day 22, Kid Cat has finally discovered us but I managed to bribe him to keep him quiet. The experiment is projected to be finished in five days... at which point I will take the girl to Wesker at the main umbrella lab and... Take care of him. Day 25, Agent S discovered the arrangement Kid Cat and I had made and in a panic Kid Cat blasted her into a tube containing the T-virus. I assured him I would take care of her. This event has provided me with a rare opportunity to see the effects the T-virus has upon a super powered individual... if the affects are sufficiently pleasing I will infect myself... of course the procedure I'll be under will be controlled and will be improved by adding extra abilities. Day 27, the girl is finally complete and in two days I will take her to Wesker, at which point I will use her to take him down. In the meantime I will see what I can learn from Agent S and see if it is worth changing myself... I must act quickly though as I have received news that Leon S Kennedy will be arriving in this town soon... apparently someone tipped him off to our experiments. It doesn't matter though becau-"

"Becau what?" I asked

"It cuts of there" Leon explained

"That was probably when Agent S came back to life and rampaged through the lab" Samoid mused

"So all this happened, all these lives were lost, Agent S is a zombie, Kid Cat is a fallen hero, we've been suffering so much, this lab was designed, Big Top became a B.O.W, Wesker came here, Ryan was traumatized, Majora almost killed us all, I had to transform into a demigod and I had to meet Ryan all because of Susie" Leon shouted "Damn her... I could have not met Ryan"  
"Hey!" I shouted

"Kidding" Leon chuckled "But seriously all this happened all because of one girl?"

"If only we could go back in time" I sighed "Wait a minute we need a Delorean"

"Ryan you can't seriously think-" Leon began

"All we need is to get the car up to 88 miles per hour and get some Plutonium to produce the necessary 1.21 jiggawatts" I interrupted "And Leon I know this is heavy but if my calculation are correct when this baby hits eighty-eight miles per hour... you're gonna see some serious-"  
"Ryan it won't work" Leon interrupted

"Okay let's just reset" I commanded... I was then hit by an anvil

**Chapter One**

**The beginning of the end**

It was a special day in Kirby Road, for it was the annual Chicken convention and it was being held in this very town.

"Ryan thanks for coming with me to the Chicken convention, you see I'm just so nervous, I mean what if the other chickens think I'm not good enough? Benedict said as he looked over his speech

"Don't worry Benedict you'll-" I said

"No ressetin'" a zombified Resseti shouted, suddenly we were transported back to...

**Chapter 15**

**The curious case of Susie maddened **

"You" I shouted as I stabbed Resseti in the head "Dear Majora, I have wanted to do that for so long"

"So I suppose resetting is out of the question" Leon sighed "Now let us gather some supplies and return to base while there is still some semblance of the fourth wall"

"Okay but let's take the diary with us" Samoid stated as it picked up the diary

"What are we going to do about the scientifically super powered Susie?" I asked

"Well I think the best thing we can do is make sure Susie keeps away from Big Top lest he says the word that push her berserk button" Leon replied

We then grabbed some food from the fridge in the lab and began to return to our base but when we got there...

"Why... Won't... This... Door... Open" Wesker panted as he punched at the door of our base repeatedly

"Perhaps we should try the password input machine" Agent 38 suggested

"Because it could take hours to crack the code and we don't have that kind of time" Big Top shouted "They have the ultimate B.O.W in there and if they can turn her to their side we won't stand a chance"

"I swear Big Top when all this is said and done the board of directors and myself are going to have a serious talk about your demotion, not whether it will happen, because it will, but how much you are demoted" Wesker yelled "I mean seriously all you had to do was turn one human into a B.O.W and you managed to turn an entire town into a nice sneak preview of the apocalypse"

"Dear Majora those mutated morons have found our base" Leon whispered angrily

"Don't worry" I laughed "That door is made of a metal not of this world, it is virtually unbreakable"

"So now we just need to find away to get in there without letting them in" Samoid stated

"Oh I know, we'll say we're delivering a pizza and then... Nah I got nothing" I sighed

"Looks like I'll have to come up with a plan" Leon sighed

"Oh wait I got an idea now" I shouted "We'll pretend to be Jehovah's witnesses and then they'll completely ignore us"

"Ryan Jehovah's witnesses are fully entitled to their beliefs and should be respected and treated just like any other human being" Leon scolded

"Dear Majora they got to you didn't they Leon" I accused "Now I don't mind them I just don't want to bothered in my own, now destroyed, house... and you can't pretend you're not in because you left your blinds open and then they look in your window and they see you and look at you with those sad eyes so you have to let them in and then you don't want to be rude so you have to fain interest and then you feel compelled to offer them tea and then you have to give them biscuits as well and then you don't have biscuits so you have to tell them that and the say it's okay but you know they are judging you but you know what Joey doesn't share food, and then Captain America wants to know what Tony Stark is if you take away the armour, well Cap if you take away the armour he is Sherlock Holmes, but the important thing is that he was able to build the arc reactor in a cave... with a box of scraps. But the real question is what the hell are you doing out here Fred? Well there is no Earthly way of knowing Daniel-san so I'm going to make you an offer you can't refuse... wax on, wax off and by the power of Gray skull it is for the greater good because there is a girl in the garden"  
"Are you finished?" Leon asked

"Yes" I panted "Wait don't forget to kill Philip"

"Whatever" Leon sighed

"The views expressed by the fictional characters in this fan fiction do not represent the views of DimentioDude38" Samoid stated... seconds later the anvil fell

"I thought I was an author's avatar?" Ryan asked

"No you're an author's pet" Samoid replied

"No he's a Mary Sue" Leon argued

"Well whatever he is he is soon going to be a red smear on the wall" Wesker laughed as he grabbed me by the throat, Agent 38 grabbed Leon and Big Top grabbed Samoid

"So Ryan who should I kill first?" Wesker asked

"Agent 38" I replied sharply

"Funny" Wesker sarcastically laughed "I think I'll kill you first"

"Not today Wesker" Kid Cat shouted as he kicked Wesker in the jaw sending him miles away, he then began to grapple with Big Top while Agent S wrestled Agent 38 off of Leon

"Ryan, Leon, robot thing are you okay" Matt asked as he and Susie ran towards us

"Susie you've got to stay away from Big Top" Leon shouted

"Why?" Susie asked

"Because he... wants to kill you" Leon lied

"Well what does he look like?" Susie asked

"Well sometimes he looks like Leon and sometimes he looks like me and one time he looked like Kid Cat but most of the time he looks like Big Top" I replied

"Idiot" Leon sighed "He's an elephant"

"Ah Susan so good to see you" Big Top laughed as he chucked Kid Cat towards Agent S and Agent 38 and then slowly staggered towards "initiate B.O.W ability proto-"

"Shut up you pompous pachyderm" I shouted as I threw my sword into Big Top's mouth, rendering him unable of finishing his sentence

"initifdate .W abeilitdfy prrfgotocofl 38" Big Top gargled as he tried to remove the sword from its place in his mouth

"Pompous pachyderm?" Leon asked

"I do know some vocabilarium lingo" I replied

"How did I get stuck with this guy?" Leon asked

"Well I'm sick of toying around" Wesker shouted as he pinned me and Leon to the wall, Agent 38 pinned Samoid and Agent S to the wall leaving Susie alone with Big Top (except Matt but he doesn't really do much)

"I hafte thagt kiod, whedn I gert thius sword out of my, there we go" Big Top laughed as he removed the Master sword from his mouth and threw it towards Wesker, hitting him square in the chest, pinning him to the wall

"You mutated mammoth wannabe what are you doing?" Wesker asked angrily as he let go of me and Leon and Agent 38 let go of Samoid and Agent S

"Well Wesker now that I have the ultimate life form I can finally kill you and then I'll capture sword slash kid and the ragtag bunch and hand them to the board of directors then I'll have your job and then I'll use Susan to kill the directors and become the head of umbrella" Big Top laughed

"That's really something I'd expect from you Wesker" Leon mused

"It's really something I wanted to do" Wesker sighed

"Enough chatter initiate B.O.W ability protocol 32" Big Top shouted

"What in the world is goi- initiating B.O.W ability protocol 32... abilities activated..." Susie murmured

"Excellent know Susan assert your mind control over Wesker" Big Top ordered

"Command noted... command ignored" Susie murmured

"What you insolent little bi-" Big Top began

"Loading personality files... ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR... personality files damaged... continue loading?... Loading... Loading... Loading..." Susie interrupted

"Why does she speak like a computer?" I asked

"I don't know it's your story" Leon replied

"Damaged personality files loaded... Begin reboot protocol?... Beginning reboot... Repair personality files as a secondary directive?... Secondary directive set... Reboot complete... Starting Susie in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..." Susie blared "So Big Top you dare to give me orders"

"I created you and-" Big Top began "mind override initiated... subject Big Top now a part of the Susie network"

"Oh great a computerized hive mind" I muttered

"This preposterous story arc ends now" Wesker shouted as he dropped the Master sword and charged towards Susie

"Not so fast" Susie laughed

"You little bi- mind override initiated... subject Wesker now a part of the Susie network" Wesker muttered

"Good work... Susie" Agent S rasped as she and the rest of others walked towards Susie

"Oh please you pathetic mortals I am not on your side I am on my own side" Susie giggled "Now you Agent S will be useful but the rest of you are useless to me so you must die"

"But... Su- mind override initiated... subject Agent... S now a part... of the Susie... network" Agent S rasped

"As for the rest of you while I can't officially add you to the hive mind I can mind control you" Susie laughed as she sent out a mental signal

"Dear Maj-" Leon screamed as he shuffled towards Susie

"What the he-" Kid Cat screamed as he shuffled towards Susie

"Help me robot thi-" Matt screamed as he shuffled towards

"System error" Samoid stated as it shuffled towards Susie

"I told you no good would come from an amnes-" I screamed as I shuffled towards Susie, but not before picking up the Master sword

"Nice try you overhyped idiot" Agent 38 laughed "Years of being trained by Wesker to be emotionally distant, strong of mind and strong willed have left me unable of being brainwashed"

"Perhaps but with my army of mind controlled warriors you don't stand a ch-" Susie began but before I could finish I stabbed her in the leg "How... did... you resist... my mind... control?"  
"Elementary my dear witless my prolonged exposure to the alien power suit has left my mind different to that of the average human, as an added side affect thanks to your attempt to affect my neurological patterns you have actually increased my I.Q by 2683 points" I laughed "I know have access to every memory I have ever recorded no matter how abstract"

"You'll pay... for this" Susie threatened as she clutched her wound

"From memory I know that you lack a regenerative factor so I would recommend going to the Kirby Road hospital and getting your mind controlled servants to tend to your wounds, you should then probably wait three days for the damage to truly heal. But don't worry we'll be there in 3 days for the granditer ultimo" I explained

"How do I know you'll come?" Susie asked as Leon picked her up

"Because I give you my word we will" I replied

"Very well" Susie agreed "Minions get me to the hospital and heal my wound"

And with that Susie and her mind controlled minions made their leave

"We'll?" Agent 38 asked

"You have any other choice?" I asked as I looked at the blood upon my sword

"I guess you're right" Agent 38 sighed "So what's the plan?"  
"Well we have her DNA" I mused as I put the blood in a small tube that I carried around for some reason "Let us venture to my lab so that we can study this DNA"

Several minutes later at home base

"This is very fascinating" I muttered to myself

"So what's the diagnosis Doc?" Agent 38 asked mockingly as he amused himself with a switchblade

"Well I'm just about to add a drop of Agent S's DNA and... dear Majora" I muttered "This is astounding"  
"What going on now?" Agent 38 asked

"In a moment" I replied "And now if I add a drop of my DNA... hehehe this is it"

"Going to fill me in?" Agent 38 asked

"Perhaps" I replied "But that would depend on whether or not you would be willing to join me"  
"And if I were to join you?" Agent 38 asked

"Well let's just say the possibilities are... limitless" I laughed

**Me: And so another chapter reaches its logical conclusion**

**Agent 38: What about the story is logical?**

**Me: Be silent you overpaid thug for hire**

**Agent 38: If I felt emotion I'd probably be offended**

**Me: There is a 98.3 percent chance you would be. Any way I will see you next chapter. Ciao, sayonara, goodbye and good sailing.**


	16. Chapter 16 I used to be like me

**Me: Hello and welcome to chapter 16 of Apocalypse Crossing end of days, in this chapter I delve into the art of gene splicing and cooperate with the enigmatic Agent 38**

**Agent 38: And due to the absence of Leon .S. Kennedy I am going to have to commentate with this suddenly genius lack wit**

**Me: You sir have all the manners of a T-001 Tyrant**

**Agent 38: How dare you**

**Me: While I and this un evolved lack wit finish an argument that I am clearly winning you can read the chapter known as**

**Chapter 16**

**I used to be like me... then I took a psychic mind wave to the brain**

It had been three days, one hour and eight minutes since our altercation with Susan and it was the day of our arrange meeting with the previously mentioned female. With my I.Q having been vastly increased by Susan's mental attack I had been able to fully assess the situation and I had finally come up with a solution... of course still being myself it was a complicated solution based upon things I had seen in movies but a solution it was. I was just putting the finishing touches on my... experiments and inventions while Agent 38 was getting prepared for the meeting.

"So you understand the plan?" I asked as I finished the gene coding on my experiment

"Yes, but are you sure it will work?" Agent 38 asked

"Of course it will, a man with an I.Q of 2738 doesn't make mistakes... of course the man with an I.Q of 55 does... which is why your part is so integral" I replied

"Don't worry I'll keep my end of the bargain" Agent 38 laughed

"Well I'm just about done here" I muttered

"Ready to go?" Agent 38 asked

"Yeah just ab-" I began as I felt something in my pocket, I reached into it and pulled out two masks "What was I thinking these things almost killed me... I should have left them where they were but then Wesker would have got them... I'd better leave them here"

"Ready now?" Agent 38 asked

"Yeah just a second" I replied as I pulled out two sheets of paper, I put one near the masks, typed in something into the control console next to my experiment and handed the other sheet to Agent 38

"What is this?" Agent 38 asked

"A set of instructions just in case you forget... after all I won't be able to remind you" I replied

With that we made our way to the Kirby Road general hospital where our imminent meeting with Susan was about to take place. We entered the hospital and checked many rooms but there was no sign of Susan, her minions or any B. in general. It was at that point that we reached the hospital staff room door, upon which was affixed a note. I picked it up and red it aloud.

"Dear Ryan if you are ready for the final battle please come in if not get lost from Susie" I red

"I'm not important enough to get a note?" Agent 38 asked angrily and rhetorically

"In the past I would of answered that but we have more important matters to deal with" I mused as I opened the door

I looked forward and saw Susan sitting in the throne once owned by Agent S and once owned by Majora self, she was surrounded by the friends and enemies of mine that she had taken control of

"Well hello Ryan so good to see you" Susie chuckled "I assume you know we are here for the final showdown?"  
"Oh really because with me actually saying we were here for the final showdown, the note stating we were here for the final showdown and the fact you have some of the most powerful life forms at your beck and call I thought we were going to play I spy" I replied sarcastically

"I spy will be played later" Susie spat "Now Ryan, Agent 38 choose your opponents"

"I choose Wesker" Agent 38 replied

"I choose Samoid" I replied "Also the thing you were spying was a small vial of morphine"  
"How did you know?" Susie sputtered "I mean very well, Wesker, Samoid destroy them"

With the command stated the chosen combatants made their way towards us, we were outmatched but I had planned ahead. Before I could move Samoid had me by the throat and Wesker had engaged Agent 38 in combat.

"ANY LAST WORDS SUBJECT: RYAN?" Samoid stated in an even more robotic tone than usual

"Yes actually" I replied "Samoid activate personality override code 38 Omega"

"Override accepted manual control engaged" Samoid stated as it drop me and collapsed

"What did you do?" Susie asked angrily

"You see before the team met you Samoid was simple a high tech suit of armour of alien design that I wore during fights but after absorbing a number of gyroids to gain abilities, many of which were never used, it gained an A.I program after that I had Samoid work as a member of the group rather than be used to augment my abilities. Unfortunately due to the fact that the A.I program was based upon the human brain you were able to control it but now that I have temporarily deactivated the A.I program I can now where the armour once again" I explained as I donned the armour "As for my next opponent I choose... Agent S"

"Fine, armour or not you can't beat my army of your foes and comrades" Susie shouted "Agent S destroy him"  
"Activating battle... protocol" Agent S rasped as she charged towards me

"You are really making this too easy" I laughed as I loaded a small vial into the arm cannon and shot the substance at Agent S as a pressurized bullet that pierced her skin and went into her blood stream

"Is that your best shot?" Susie asked mockingly

"Yes actually" I laughed "Agent S what do you think"

"I... I... I'm cured" Agent S gasped as she ran towards me and hugged me "Ryan how did you do it?"  
"Simple, by adding a drop of Susan's DNA to your own in the home base I discovered that if the T-virus is added to Susan's DNA its repertoire of possible abilities is exponentially increased but if Susan's DNA is added to a host of the T-virus the two strands of DNA cancel each other out. Normally this would leave the host dead due to the damage they sustained while infected but because of your regenerative abilities you were as healthy as the day you were infected so adding Susan's DNA simply reverted you back to your normal form" I explained

"That's amazing" Agent S exclaimed

"I know, now put this on" I commanded as I put a small metal ear piece in her ear"  
"What will this do?" Agent S asked

"Don't tell me-" Susie began

"It blocks the mental waves that Susan emits or to put it simply disallows her to control you" I replied

"You insolent worm" Susie screamed "Wesker ignore the agent take care of this pintsized Picasso"

"Picasso was an artist" I corrected

"Whatever" Susie snarled

"I'm afraid I won't be taking your orders anymore" Wesker laughed as he showed off his ear piece

"But how?" Susie asked

"Why do you think I chose your most powerful servant?" Agent 38 asked rhetorically

"You'll pay for this Ryan" Susie spat "Leon, Big Top, Matt kill him"

"Oh please I've already turned your castles and a bishop to my side, do you really think sending two knights and a pawn is going to help you escape checkmate?" I asked mockingly and rhetorically and then with precise aim I threw the last three ear pieces towards my friends and foes, successfully freeing them from the enslaving grip of Susan

"Ugh good job Ryan" Leon groaned

"Yeah thanks buddy" Matt agreed

"I hate to say it but well done" Big Top begrudgingly congratulated

"How... dare you" Susan stuttered "I'll... I'll... I'll..."

"You won't be doing much" I chuckled "You see three days was actually all the time I needed, I heard all your, as a less intelligent person would say, techno babble and was able to discover that your mind was actually repairing itself"  
"What... are you... talking about?" Susie sputtered as she clutched her head in pain

"To put it simply your current personality exists because of all the gene altering that the pompous pachyderm put you through, these experiments damaged your psyche, essentially driving you insane, but due to the experiments your body was able to repair your damaged mind" I explained "As for how I knew to wait three days that was just luck, you see it would of actually taken three days for your injury to heal but when I examined your blood I discovered your cells were healing themselves and at the rate they were healing at it would take three days for your mind to repair itself. Turns out you did have a healing factor but it was just very slow"

"I'll kill you" Susie screamed as she used her telekinesis to choke me "Die die die die "

"Hehee 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..." I gasped "Ping"

Suddenly the unseen force that was denying oxygen passage to my lungs dissipated granting me the ability to breathe

"What... happened?" Susie asked as she drifted into unconsciousness

"Well that was fun" I laughed "I was all like OBJECTION and she was like HOLD IT but then I said TAKE THAT and won"

"Good to see your back to normal" Leon chuckled "But why?"  
"I guess it was the mental signals that Susan gave out that kept me smart but now that she is unconscious I'm back to normal... as an added side affect I can't remember anything smart me did" I explained "sorry about that I guess I had just a little more in me"

"I see" Leon muttered

"Oh Leon while I was smart I wrote you this note I think" I said as I handed Leon a sheet of paper

"Hmmm" Leon murmured

"What does it say?" I asked

"Sorry the note says I can't tell you" Leon replied

"Whatever" I muttered as I ticked of a task on a list my smart self had written "Well I guess it's time to go"

"Not so fast he of little intelligence" Wesker laughed "I'm going to enjoy killing you all"  
"Yeah" Big Top laughed

"Not quite" Wesker corrected as he punched Big Top "You tried to get psychic Susie over there to kill me"

"I guess I'll see you all later" Big Top laughed as he seeped away through a crack in the wall

"So I guess it's us vs. You Wesker" I said as I exited the power suit "Reactivate personality protocol"  
"Ready when you are sir" Samoid stated as it rebooted

"Don't forget I've got Agent 3-" Wesker began before Agent 38 kicked him in the back "What's... the meaning of this"

"You see Ryan made me an offer I couldn't refuse, we kill you, I get your job and in return I tell umbrella that you died killing all of them, that way Umbrella stops tracking all of them" Agent 38 explained

"A double cross? It seems I've taught you well" Wesker laughed "But even with your numbers it'll take more to stop me"

"That's why my smart self brought this" I declared as I pulled out a syringe containing Susie's DNA "With this in your blood stream you'll be nothing but a common Tesco... I mean Wesker"

"Damn" Wesker grunted "I could really use a Diabolus ex machina"

"You rang" a demonic voice laughed as the strange figure that gave out these words landed between us and Wesker

"Dear Majora it's... Majora?!" I shouted confusedly

"Please I am much better than that half baked monster you turned into I am in complete control, you may call me Majora X" Majora X laughed

It was at this time that I was able to get over my confusion and truly take in the details of the Majora man standing before me, he was wearing an armour very similar to the one I wore, that is to say it resembled Samoid right down to the arm cannon, but it was a reddish purple colour and was amde out of that flesh material that mine was made of.

"Why the X?" Matt asked

"The X makes it sound cool" Majora X replied

"So who's under the mask?" Kid Cat asked

"That's for me to know and you to find out in time" Majora X replied, he then grabbed a bone sticking out of his leg and pulled it out fully, revealing a sword

made entirely out of bone "Ryan, I challenge thee"  
"Samoid what's his threat level?" I asked

"600" Samoid replied

"600? So much for new and improved" I laughed "But he's still out of my league"  
"Master if we join your power level will become 598" Samoid explained as it morphed around me "Ready?"  
"Whenever Majora X Is I replied as I gripped the master sword in my non cannon hand

"This should be... informative" Majora X laughed as he charged at me and struck his sword at mine

During all this Agent 38 had picked up the syringe I had dropped and was making his way towards Wesker

"Not so fast" Leon shouted as he shot at Agent 38, just barely missing him and just barely grazing Wekser, causing some of his blood to hit the floor "Wesker be careful he has the syringe"

"Your... on my side?" Wesker stuttered

"Yes... surprising as it is you're the only competent one here" Leon admitted "And of course you will owe me... a lot"

"Explain" Wesker commanded

"We leave together... you say I died... and I live an easy life" Leon said ashamedly  
"Agreed" Wesker agreed

"Leon you traitor" I shouted, while distracted Majora X took advantage and punched me in the face, cracking my visor and knocking me to the floor

"I'm sorry Ryan but I have to do this" Leon sighed

"Kid Cat, carry Susie and get the others out of here" I sighed

"Ryan we can't leave you" Kid Cat replied

"Not after all you've done for us" Agent S added

"I agree" Matt agreed

"GO" I shouted

"O...okay" Kid Cat sighed as he and the others ran off

"You gonna be okay?" Agent 38 asked

"Probably not" I replied as I rose to my feet "Now go"  
"Good luck" Agent 38 sighed

"Well Samoid looks like this is where we make our final stand" I laughed sadly, as I clutched the arm that Majora X had hurt in our fight

"It was an honour to fight by your side sir" Samoid stated

"Well Ryan looks like the bells toll for thee" Majora X laughed

"I'm going to enjoy this but what I'll really enjoy is using that sword and armour to kill your friends" Wesker laughed

"Sorry Ryan but this is where your journey ends" Leon muttered as he loaded his gun

"Not quite Leon" I laughed "Remember those power bombs?"

"Dear Majora X" Leon murmured "Run"

But it was too late, before Leon could truly warn Wesker and Majora X I had already activated eleven power bombs simultaneously, increasing their power exponentially. Within seconds the hospital was completely incinerated leaving only a pile of charred rubble, from which I emerged. Normally my armour would of protected me from the damage but because of the chain reaction cause by activating eleven power bombs my armour was almost destroyed, only pieces of it were still attached, only half of the helmet was left, one of the legs was gone and so was half of the right arm. The memory was intact but the life support systems were failing. I still had the Master sword but I was bleeding internally, had a broken leg and could only see through one eye. While I still had some energy left I began to move towards home base. If I had bothered to look behind I would of seen Wesker and Majora X, carrying Leon, rise from the rubble.

"Well that was... unpleasant" Wesker muttered

"I agree" Majora X agreed "Leon is injured, fortunately I threw myself over him and took the brunt of the damage but we better get him somewhere safe and wait for him to heal,"

"Why?" Wesker asked

"Because he knows the code to open their home base" Majora X replied "Know carry Leon for me"

"Very well" Wesker agreed as he took hold of Leon "How do you know all this any way?"

"Let's say it's the mask" Majora X laughed "Go to the Umbrella lab, I'll meet you there shortly"  
"Where are you going?" Wesker asked

"Where I need to" Majora X replied as he slowly faded away

Meanwhile at home base

"I wonder if Ryan's okay" Kid Cat murmured

"He's not doing too well" Samoid stated as it entered the room, carrying my unconscious body inside it

"You're not looking too good either" Agent S said as it ran over to help Samoid walk, as did Matt and Kid Cat

"How did this happen robot thing?" Matt asked

"Power bombs" Samoid replied as it put me in a bio tube in the backroom

"Power bombs?" Matt asked

"I'll explain later" Kid Cat and Agent S replied

"Now if you'll excuse me I've got to make some repairs. Also Ryan told me to give you these" Samoid stated as it limped towards the others, handed Matt, Kid Cat and Agent S a note and limped away to make repairs

"I see" Kid Cat murmured as he red the note

"I don't like this plan... but I'll go along with it" Agent S murmured

"Hey what do you think happened to the cop guy?" Matt asked

"He'll be okay" Agent 38 replied

"And what about that?" Kid Cat asked as he pointed to a broken bio tube, next to the bio tube was the Fierce Deity Mask

"It's all part of the plan... apparently" Agent 38 replied, but it was clear he was unsure "Now if you'll excuse me I have some work to do"

With that Agent 38 walked off, in one hand was the syringe containing Susie's DNA and in the other was a vial containing someone else's DNA.

"What about the girl?" Samoid, finished with its repairs, asked as it re-entered the room

"She seems to be in a comatose state, we think she'll be awake by tomorrow" Kid Cat replied

"Well that's fortunate" Samoid stated "After all we don't have long"

"I just wonder what that masked man Majora X is doing" Matt exclaimed

Meanwhile in the Kirby Road airport

"Leave... Me... alone" Big Top screamed as he ran away from his pursuer, but before he could put a distance between himself and his predator he tripped over a wire and fell to the floor, allowing his mysterious masked assailant to attach a strange, high-tech collar to his neck

"What... are you... doing" Big Top panted as he pulled at the collar

"Change into Ryan" A malevolent voice ordered

"What?" Big Top asked

"Change into Ryan" The voice ordered again

"Fine" Big Top spat as he morphed into my form "What... do you... want... from me?"

"Listen to me you pompous pachyderm that collar on your neck contains Susan's DNA and if I press this button you'll lose your ability to shape shift" the voice explained as it pulled out a remote "Now you're going to do everything on this sheet of paper by the letter or I will take away your powers"

With this said the body from which the voice came from handed Big Top a sheet of paper

"Fine... but who... are you?" Big Top asked

"Just call me Majora X" Majora X laughed as it made its way back to Wesker "Once all this is said and done Ryan will realise how we don't need him... how much better we are without him... and how much better we are than him"

**Samoid: And so another chapter comes to an end**

**Kid Cat: With Leon having turned to the dark side I have to fill in for him**

**Samoid: And with Ryan unconscious I have to fill in for him**

**Kid Cat: So...**

**Me: Dear Majora X BOTH of you get out of here, I'm not that unconscious... then again I do so hate to commentate alone... so... Samoid you stay**

**Kid Cat: Whatever (leaves)**

**Samoid: Affirmative**

**Me: So who is the mysterious Majora X? What is Leon thinking? What is with those sheets of paper? And what is Majora X planning?**

**Samoid: All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter**

**Me: Well see ya next chapter. Ciao, sayonara and goodbye**


	17. Chapter 17 I When a plan comes together

**Me: Hello and welcome to chapter 17 of Apocalypse Crossing end of days in this chapter we learn the truth about Majora X and have our final confrontation with Wesker and... Leon**

**Samoid: Master Ryan is very angry about Leon's betrayal so it's best not to mention it**

**Me: I'M NOT MAD... I mean I'm not mad... anyway time for the chapter known as**

**Chapter 17**

**I love it when a plan come together**

It had been three days since the hospital incident and, my wounds fully heal, I was on edge waiting to get revenge on Leon, Wesker and Majora X. Unfortunately the others insisted on waiting until Susie awoke... So I was simply waiting for the moment to exact my revenge

"We should go NOW" I insisted

"Not this again" Matt muttered

"Ryan we've got to wait for Susie to wake up" Kid Cat argued "If things go wrong will need to escape as soon as possible and carrying an unconscious girl will slow us down considerably"

"Besides for all you know that explosions could have killed them" Agent S added

"They are not dead" I shouted "I'm not sure how but I can sense Majora X, possibly because I once wore that mask, and I know they're at the Umbrella laboratories waiting for Leon to heal. This might be are best chance to kill them all"

"Well you can go by yourself if you want" Agent 38 offered "Of course armed with merely the Master sword I don't think you'll get too far"

"I'll have Samoid with me" I argued

"Actually sir... I agree with the others" Samoid stated

"You too" I sighed "After all I've done for you people you turn your back on me"

"Please sir it's not li-" Samoid began

"Don't try to defend yourself" I screamed "I may not be able to make the others go... But I can make you"

"Ryan you wouldn't" Agent S gasped

"Samoid activate personality override code 38 Omega" I shouted

"Override accepted manual control engaged" Samoid stated as it collapsed, I then proceeded to put said suit on

"You've gone too far" Kid Cat accused

"Says the one who caused all this" I spat "I've saved every one of your lives, twice for most of you, despite all the trouble you caused... except Matt... and yet none of you will help me when I truly needed it"

"Who put on the mask and blew our one chance of escaping?" Kid Cat asked rhetorically... and angrily

"The... the... the nerve" I sputtered "You're the one that caused the outbreak and Agent S you tried to kill us for five chapter"

An anvil began to fall but I blasted it before it could hit me

"And Agent 38, or should I say Wesker's ex lapdog, you tried to kill us multiple times, Susie's the reason this whole thing happened and Matt is useless" I screamed "And that's is nothing to say of all the times Leon mocked me... but I'll make him pay... I'll make you all pay"

With that I forced the doors open and made my leave

"Wesker himself couldn't get through those doors... but he did it without even trying" Kid Cat muttered

"Should we go after him?" Agent S asked

"No we stick to the plan" Agent 38 replied "Even if Ryan is single handedly ruining it"

"Traitors every last one of them" I thought as I made my way to the Umbrella lab "Majora was right, they would all betray me if they had to, I need that mask back and I'm going to get it"

"So that's the plan" Leon explained "Any questions

"Yes actually" I laughed "Does the plan account for your demise?"

"Ah Ryan so good to see you" Majora X laughed "Anything I can do for you?"

"Well I would like that mask" I giggled "How much?"

"I'm afraid it's not for sale" Majora X replied

"What a shame" I laughed

"Well if we can dispense with the 'witty' banter I do believe there is an int-" Wesker began

"WE WERE TALKING" I screamed as I shot a dark energy beam at him, knocking him unconscious

"How did yo-" Leon began

"I told you Leon my emotions effect the suit and right now I'm really, really angry" I shouted as my armour began to turn pure black and my visor turned blood red "NOW I WANT THAT MASK"

"We all want things, for instance I want you to shut up" Majora X shouted as he charged towards me

"Poor predictable and so easily injurable Majora X" I chuckled as I grabbed him by the wrist and ripped of his arm

"Dear me X" Majora X screamed "How could yo-

"Aw now you're all asymmetrical, let's fix that" I laughed as I slashed his other arm off, with his arms gone he went into a short hibernation "That's right heal your arms back, they'll just be more for me to rip off"

"Dear Majora X" Leon gasped "Ryan you've really lost it"

"I'll be with you in a moment traitor" I spat "But first I'm going to take my mask back"

With that I put the Master sword just under Majora X's helmet and began to push down on the handle, pealing the mask from his face but before it came off a bullet was shot in my direction.

"I'm sorry Ryan but I can't let you have that mask" Leon shouted

"Well I'm sorry but I can't let you live" I laughed as I removed my power suit and dropped my sword "I could use one of my many powers... but I won't be using them, I want to enjoy and prolong your torment so you'll have to settle with me punching you to death"

I then began to punch Leon with ferocious speed and force, Leon tried to stop me but I was too fast. Within minutes Leon was unable to stand and was lying on the floor bleeding... internally and externally.

"Had enough?" I asked sarcastically

"Y..ye..yes" Leon struggled to stutter

"Too bad" I laughed as I picked up the Master sword "Goodbye Leon S Kennedy"

I went to stab him in the chest with my sword but at the last second I swerved the sword out of the way

"I... I can't do it" I sighed as I withdrew the Master sword, at this time Samoid began to turn back to its original colouring "I hate you Leon... but I can't kill you... Reactivate personality protocol"

"Master..." Samoid began

"Let's... just go" I sighed

"Very well" Samoid agreed

Several minutes later at home base

"So you're back" Agent 38 said plainly "Kill anyone?"  
"No" I replied solemnly

"Feeling better?" Agent S asked

"No" I replied solemnly

"Sorry?" Kid Cat asked

"Yes" I replied

"Good" Kid Cat said "Want a drink?"  
"Yeah" I replied and with that Kid Cat handed me a drink "Sorry guys"  
"It's okay" They all said in unison

"No it's not" I argued "I insulted you and mocked you and I was wrong"

"Well you better pack up" Matt laughed

"Why?" I asked

"We're going to get a plane from the airport and leave" Agent 38 replied

"Okay" I laughed as I walked to the back room

"Dear Majora X does that kid have mood swings" Agent 38 commented

In the back room I removed a poster to reveal a button and pressed it. Upon the pressing of this button the whole lab began to fold in upon itself until only a cube shaped foundation made of the alien metal and a small box made of the same material containing the lab equipment and anything that was in the safe. I then walked back towards the others.

"What was that?" Matt asked

"Hammer space in action" I replied

"So all that's left is the front door, and the metal foundation?" Agent 38 asked

"Yes" I replied "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go for a walk"

"Why?" Susie asked

"Susie you're awake" Agent S exclaimed

"Yes" Susie plainly stated "So what happened?"  
"She doesn't remember" Agent 38 sighed in frustration

"Welcome to my world" I sighed "Anyway I'm going for a walk because my smart self notes tell me to"

Meanwhile at the Umbrella lab

"So are we ready?" Leon asked

"Yes" Majora X replied as he clutched his re-grown arm

"Yes" Wesker replied "It ends tonight"

"Just a little insight won't make th-" Majora X began

"No singing" Wesker commanded

Back at home base

"I'm... back" 'I' shouted

"Ready for the plan to begin?" Agent 38 asked

"Ready" Everyone said in unison

"Knock, knock" Wesker laughed

"Wesker" Everyone shouted in unison

"So I guess this is the end" Majora X laughed as he dashed towards 'me' and pinned me down

"Let me go you maniacal masked moron" 'I' shouted

"Ryan" Agent S, Agent 38, Matt, Susie and Kid Cat yelled in unison

"Move and I'll kill you" Wesker laughed as he stood between 'me' and the group "Leon finish him"

"Goodbye Ryan" Leon sighed as he loaded his gun and shot 'me' six times in a row in the head

"You monster" Susie screamed

"Good work Leon" Wesker laughed "Now who will you kill next?"

"Agent 38" Leon smiled as he made his way towards Agent 38, grabbed him by the neck, pulled out a knife and went to stab him in the chest but before he could Agent 38 pulled out a syringe and tried to stab Leon. Leon managed to take away the syringe and backed away to catch his breath

"I still got it" Agent 38 laughed

"No you don't" Leon replied as he clutched the syringe

"Leon stop messing around and kill them... you know what forget it Majora X... no forget that to I'll do it" Wesker muttered "Say good bye"  
"Hello" I shouted as I walked through the now open doors "What's going on?"

"Wait... what but you're... dead" Wesker exclaimed

"No he's not" Big Top laughed as he morphed from my form back into his

"Leon now" Agent 38 shouted

"Take this Wesker" Leon shouted as he stabbed Wesker in the neck with the syringe

"What...did you... do" Wesker sputtered

"Cured you" Leon replied smugly

"Majora X kill them" Wesker commanded

"I don't think so" Majora X laughed as he kicked Wesker in the face, grabbed him by the neck, slashed his legs and threw him into the wall

"What is going on?" Wesker and I shouted confusedly

"You should know Ryan it was your idea" Majora X replied

"What?" I asked

"I'll explain" Agent 38 began "Back when you were smart you realised that you couldn't beat Wesker through brute force So you came up with a genius plan. First you laid some ground work by creating the creature that would become Majora X, we then made our way to the fight with Susie but you made sure to leave Majora's mask and the note for your creation to find. Then when Susie was beaten, everyone was free and you had forgotten your whole plan and then you gave Leon a note which told him to pretend to join Wesker. At that point Majora X came to join Wesker, which was also part of your plan. Leon then 'accidentally' shot Wesker so I could collect his DNA. You then sent us away and used the power bombs just as you predicted you would. While we were at the base I filled the others in and mixed concentrations of Susie's DNA to Wesker's until I found a mix that would cure Wesker. Then you returned. During this time Majora X attached a collar to Big Top that would cure him unless he did what he said. Then you went crazy and tried to kill them all... but we struggled through the plan. Then you went on a walk and I filled Susie in. Big Top showed up as per the agreement and pretend to be you. Wesker came with Leon and Majora X and Leon killed 'you' to truly gain Wesker's trust. Then when he 'went' to kill me he disarmed me of the syringe with the DNA that would cure Wesker. Then in the confusion caused by your entrance Leon stabbed Wesker curing him"

"I thought of all of that?" I asked

"Yes you did" Majora X replied

"Wait then who are you really?" I asked

"Well..." Majora X began as he removed his mask and revealed... my face "I'm you"

"Oh my Majora X a pod person" I screamed as I ran towards him swinging my sword

"No" Leon shouted as he grabbed my sword "He's not a pod person"

"Then who is he?" I asked

"I'm a clone" Majora X explained "Knowing that Susan's defeat would turn your I.Q back to normal you knew you would need someone to take care of the most difficult part of your plans. You also knew that because I was cloned from you when you had a high I.Q I would be created with that I.Q so I wouldn't lose it when Susan was beat. You then knew that with my increased intelligence I would be able to control Majora and knowing I would need to keep my identity secret you decided to leave the mask so I could wear it, use it to keep my identity secret and to gain the power to threaten Big Top into working for us"

"Wow I'm a genius" I exclaimed "But what should we call clone dome then"

"Dear God we share DNA" Majora X sighed "Call me... Genesis"

"Whatever you Genesis" I laughed "Now that I have a clone I can sneak into anywhere I want"  
"That's invisibility" Genesis shouted angrily

"Whatever" I yawned

"Hello what about me?" the weakened Wesker asked

"Oh we're going to leave you here" Genesis replied as he and the others began to leave

"See ya Wesker it's been fun" I chuckled as I left home base, I then walked up to the control panel, closed the door and punched the control panel, forever closing the door.

"And so Wesker tale comes to an end, not with a bang, but with a wimper" Genesis murmured

"I guess you could say that Tesco has gone out of business" I laughed

"I don't get it" Susie complained

"Ryan could never remember Wesker's name" Leon explained

"He constantly called him Tesco" Kid Cat added

"He even called him Whisker once" Samoid added

"So should we make our leave?" Agent 38 asked

"Yes" Agent S replied

"Sure" Matt replied

Five minutes later on the surface

"Can someone take this collar off me now?" Big Top shouted

"Sure" Genesis replied as he walked towards Big Top "You know the funny thing is we don't even know what Susie's DNA would of done"  
"What?" Big Top yelled

"We never actually tested a mix of your DNA and Susie's DNA" Genesis explained "Of course with our number you don't stand a chance so we'll just leave you here"  
"No you won't" Big Top screamed as he smashed the collar, mixing Susie's DNA with his own

"Damn" Genesis muttered

"Really Genesis" I sighed "Even I'm not that stupid"  
"My power has... not changed" Big Top sighed

"Once a two bit hack, always a two bit hack" Agent 38 laughed

"Now I think it's time we finally took him down" Leon exclaimed as he loaded his gun

"Not so fast Kennedy" Big Top shouted as he pulled out a syringe containing a few millimetres of DNA

"What is that?" Agent 38 asked

"You're not the only one who took Wesker's DNA" Big Top laughed as he injected himself with the DNA, transforming himself into a new more powerful form

"Dear Majora X" Leon shouted

"Majora X damn it" Agent 38 yelled

"By the power of Majora X" Matt gasped

"Oh my Majora X" Susie screamed

"For the love of Majora X" Agent S shouted

"There is no Majora X" Kid Cat exclaimed

"I... am Majora... X?" Genesis murmured, unsure of what to say

"You guys used all the good ones" I complained

**Me: And so another chapter comes to an end**

**Leon: We're getting pretty close to the end now right?**

**Me: Yep. Just one more chapter me thinks... then probably an epilogue**

**Leon: Well I look forward to it**

**Genesis: Hel... elo... Hello is this thing on**

**Me: We're not using microphones**

**Genesis: I know I just wanted to confuse people even more about what these commentaries really are**

**Me: A noble pursuit. Anyway see ya next chapter. Ciao.**


	18. Chapter 18 Big Top's Big Score

**Me: Hello and welcome to chapter 18 of Apocalypse Crossing end of days, the penultimate chapter**

**Leon: After all this time it's almost over**

**Me: Yes, but we still have a bit to go**

**Leon: I suppose**

**Me: Anyway time for the chapter known as**

**Chapter 18**

**Big Top's big score**

"Well I can honestly say I didn't see this coming... and I write this story" I muttered, the anvil fell but I was too awestruck to notice

Thanks to the joining of Wesker's DNA and his own Big Top had become a monstrous mass of tentacles, he was about as big as town hall and didn't seem to have any real control over himself

"Well this is just great" Leon sighed "Matt take Susie and get the plane started, we'll take care of Cthulhu"

"Okay Mr. I can't remember your name" Matt replied as he and Susie ran to the airport

"So what's the plan?" Agent 38 asked as he loaded his gun and dodged a tentacle

"Hmmm... we should try and synthesise a cure" Genesis suggested as he too dodged a tentacle

"We don't have that kind of time" I shouted

"Well what's your idea?" Genesis asked "This guy has regenerative and shape shifting powers, he's nigh invincible"

"Ah... you're right he is NIGH invincible" I laughed

"What?" Kid Cat asked

"He has regenerative power but he can be killed" I explained "One good shot to the heart should finish it"

"Ryan we stabbed him in the chest multiple times and he has still survived" Agent S argued

"That's because his shape shifting abilities allow him to move his heart out of the way... if we can just get a lock on it we could end this" I explained "Samoid can you get a lock on his heart?" 

"Let me see" Samoid replied as it dodged a tentacle "pancreas... liver... kidney... another kidney... lung... another lung... spleen... another kidney... heart!"

"Okay we've got a lock on his heart" Genesis shouted as he put the mask on "So what's the next part of your plan?"

"Um... I don't know you're the genius" I replied

"Okay then... Leo-" Genesis began

"Wait I've got it" I shouted "Leon, Kid Cat, Samoid, Agent S, Agent 38, Genesis attack plan Alpha⁸"

With the command issued I threw my sword, handle first, towards Samoid's cannon so that it landed in it, meanwhile Agent 38, Leon and Agent S distracted Big Top's many tentacles. While this was going on Kid Cat shot an energy wave form his hands at Big Top, weakening the hard flesh armour that covered him, I jumped in the air just as Samoid shot the sword out of its cannon. Genesis grabbed me by the hand and flung me towards the sword, I grabbed it and let its momentum carry me, the sword pierced his weakened flesh and as I flew through his body I grabbed his heart and took it with me as I exited his body. I tried to land gracefully but that didn't happen, I did land on my feet but slipped since I, along with everyone else, was coated in Big Top's blood. With this done Big Top's Cthulhu like form dissolved.

"Well that was fun" I laughed

"Fun is not the word I would use" Genesis sighed as he took of his mask, wiped the blood of off himself and put it in a test tube

"Well at least it's finally over" Leon sighed

"You can say that again" Agent 38 agreed

"So can we leave?" Agent S asked

"I think so" Kid Cat replied

With that we boarded the plane Matt and Susie had prepared and left Kirby road. We decided to go to the town we had sent Benedict and Brewster to. It would take about an hour so I decided to get a conversation started.

"Remember that time I got locked in that house and I was stalked by an eight year old with garden shears and each of you got killed one by one until I killed the eight year old and his deformed brother and his evil mother?" I asked

"Ryan that was... actually I don't know" Leon replied "What was that?"  
"Duh It's clock tower it was only ever released in Japan" I explained

"Well I don't live in Japan" Leon shouted

"Well you should" I replied

"Dear Majora we've got an hour of this" Agent 38 sighed

"At least you don't share his DNA" Genesis sighed

"Psst" Kid Cat whispered

"What?" Agent S Asked

"Play along" Kid Cat replied "Oh yeah I remember that"

"Guys I think he's lost it" I whispered

"I give up" Kid Cat shouted

"YAY" I shouted "I win"

"No you don't" Agent 38 shouted

"'Hey let's play 20 questions" I laughed

"Hey let's not" Genesis shouted

"Kill joy" I cried

"I'll kill you in a minute" Genesis snarled

"You couldn't if you tried you carbon copy" I laughed

"Yes I could" Genesis argued "I have the mask"

"Not anymore" I laughed as I took it off of him "Hey look at me I'm Majora X out of my way"

"Give me that you moronic mimicker" Genesis commanded

"Make me" I responded

"That's it" Genesis screamed as he tackled me to the ground and attempted to retrieve his mask

"I'll throw this out of the plane" I threatened

"I'll throw you out of the plane" Genesis threatened

"You wouldn't" I retorted

"Ryan I'm your clone, you know I would" Genesis explained

"Damn" I sighed "Sneak attack" I yelled as I punched him in the face

"No fair" Genesis cried

"Baby" I laughed

"Shouldn't somebody stop them?" Agent S asked

"No... this amuses me" Agent 38 replied

"Agent 38 catch" I shouted as I threw the mask at his face... causing it to hit him

"That's it you are so dead" Agent 38 shouted as he grabbed me and Genesis by the scruff of our necks

"My scruff... my only weakness" I sighed

"Idiot" Genesis shouted as he elbowed Agent 38 in the stomach, knocking him into Leon

"Ok enough is enough" Leon shouted as he shoved Agent 38 into Kid Cat and Agent S after which he tackled Genesis while I got involved in the ruckus between the two agents and Kid Cat

"What's going on?" Susie asked... seconds before she was dragged into the fight

"A fight... and not one of you people whose names I can't remember invited me" Matt shouted as he jumped into the fight

"Humans... and cat... and squirrel" Samoid sighed "I guess I'll fly the plane"

**Me: and so the second to last chapter comes to an end**

**Leon: Just one more to go... I feel... sad**

**Me: Are you trying to feel emotions without my permission again?**

**Leon: I'm emotional because are adventure is coming to an end jerk**

**Me: What ever**

**Leon: Let's just finish this chapter so we can get to the end**

**Me: Well see you next, and last, chapter. Ciao, sayonara and goodbye **


	19. Chapter 19 So Close To Twenty

**Me: Hello and welcome to chapter 19 of Apocalypse Crossing end of days... the last chapter... the final chapter**

**Leon: I must say despite my complaints this has been enjoyable**

**Me: Glad to hear it**

**Leon: Glad to say it**

**Me: ... Too far... anyway time for the chapter known as**

**Chapter 19**

**So close to twenty**

And so having vanished Wesker and merry menagerie of mutated and moronic misfits... well actually one of them was Genesis who's on our side... Agent 38 is also on our side... and Big Top was never really on Wesker's side to begin with...

And so, having vanquished the Big bad of B. Wesker and the psychotic pacaderm Big Top and having converted Agent S, Agent 38, and Susie and having met Leon and Matt and having created Samoid and Genesis, we were finally safe.

We landed the plane in a small town called Boo Boulevard where we had sent Brewster and Benedict. It was a small town not too different from Kirby road, except for the distinct lack of zombies. With our journey complete we went our separate ways... no not really... I mean who just walks away from friends you went through a zombie event with?

Brewster opened up a small restaurant in the town. It was named Brewster's buffet and enjoyed moderate success thanks to a loyal clientele and a friendly benefactor.

Benedict was the head waiter of said restaurant. He earned a good salary and was able to pursue his dream of becoming a professional fisherman. He was also able to start his own annual chicken convention thanks to a friendly benefactor.

Matt became head chef at the restaurant. He was also able to start his own travel company, thanks to a friendly benefactor, to bring tourists in to the town.

Susie was unable to tap into the majority of her powers but could read minds for small periods of time. Not having any memory of her life before her capture she too settled down in Boo Boulevard, becoming a resident psychic, using her powers to pretend she could predict the future. Of course all this was thanks to a friendly benefactor.

Due to the lack of a police force in this town, Leon formed a police force known as C.O.M.E.T.S (Combination Of Majorly Effective Team Strategies). He became the commissioner and field leader. He was able to severely reduce the town's crime rate and his force was awarded a number of awards. It was even sponsored by a friendly benefactor.

Agent 38, experiencing the evilness of his company first hand, resigned from his position. But before he did he personally handed 'the man who killed Wesker' to the board of directors at Umbrella's main base of operations. He then joined C.O.M.E.T.S as the teams go to man for espionage. He was also able to use his links to the criminal underworld to solve many a case.

After being turned in to the directors it took 'Majora X' mere seconds to bring down the entire base, ruining Umbrella's operations. Then as Genesis he used his intellect to legally freeze Umbrella's assets and finally put an end to them. He then took the position offered to him by Leon as tactician for C.O.M.E.T.S.

Being a walking database and living weapon, Samoid proved to be a very useful member of C.O.M.E.T.S. Using its vast store of information it just beat Genesis to the position of head of research. Due to its equipment it also became the team's medic as well as its mascot. In its spare time it enjoyed a quite life with its master.

Thanks to Samoid's computer memory and alien technology, Genesis' s above human intelligence and magic mask, Agent 38's training and connections and eon's equal training, experience and 'charisma' C.O.M.E.T.S soon became one of the best police forces the world had ever seen, quite often being called in to deal with national incidents. Their food was supplied by Brewster's buffet free of charge.

His secret safe and her form restored Kid Cat and Agent S settled their animosity and became heroes once again. They fought and vanquished many foes and save many lives and while not officially members of C.O.M.E.T.S they were able to assist the team and in turn be assisted by the team on more than one occasion. They even had a secret base and trademarked equipment funded by a friendly benefactor.

Every week Leon, Agent S, Kid Cat, Samoid, Agent 38, Genesis and Susie went to Brewster's buffet to eat a meal and catch up with each other and the employees Matt, Brewster and Benedict. The meal was funded and joined by the friendly benefactor... me.

With my adventure as inspiration, I wrote the bestselling novel 'Crossing the Apocalypse' and made millions. With this money I was able to fund all my friends' dreams and live in luxury with my assistant Samoid. I was often called in to assist C.O.M.E.T.S in my own way and was unofficial side kick to Kid Cat and Agent S. I built a mansion and set our old home base underneath it. Then I built a shrine to those who died in what we referred to as the 'Team bonding incident'.

With the undead adventure finished we were all able to relax and take part in everyday super villain attacking, criminal arresting, and going to the grocery store adventures. It may of been the end of our first adventure but is was also the start of many other adventures. The adventure was behind us and it would never majorly affect our lives again... I mean villains don't return right?

**Me: And so ends another chapter... and this story**

**Leon: Well all in all it was enjoyable**

**Me: Well I'm so glad to hear that because I was thinking of writing a sequ-**

**Leon: Not if my life depended on it**

**Me: It just might Leon... It just might**

**Leon: What ever, ****see you next, and last, chapter. Ciao, sayonara and goodbye**

**Me: Hey that's my line**

**Leon: But I'll never get another chance to say it**

**Me: Fair enough. Well see you next, and last, chapter. Ciao, sayonara and goodbye... and thanks for reading this story all the way through. I couldn't of gotten this far without the support of you readers who bothered to read this far... Fare****well**


	20. What if Big Top won?

**Me: Hello and welcome to what if chapter number 1**

**Leon: Isn't this story finished?  
**

**Me: It is but for no particular reason I have decided to make some new chapters**

**Leon: And what is a what if chapter?  
**

**Me: Basically I pose a what if question such as 'what if Leon had never come to Kirby Ro-**

**Leon: I like the sound of that story**

**Me: Anyway I pose a what if question and then write the story as it would have been had the possibility being questioned in fact happened **

**Leon: And the first question is?**

**Me: It is...**

**What if Big Top won?**

Big Top... in the original story he was a joke among the other characters, he once went solo but lost to our heroes, he worked with Wesker and Agent 38 but his lust for power caused him to reach beyond his grasp, he tried to make an apprentice but that just inadvertently led to him becoming a servant to my clone Genesis and by the end of the story he was a deceased mass of tentacles.

But what if it had been different? What if Big Top had a team of his own? What if he was the one making the witty remarks, sending people running through air vents and leaving Wesker beaten and broken? Well in this story he'll do just that... and he's bringing friends.

I ran quickly and quietly through Kirby Road, in the distance I could hear an explosion as Ryan activated many a power bomb and blew up the hospital. I knew someone was following me and I also knew I wasn't going to get caught. I pulled out the syringe containing Wesker's blood and examined it, imagining all the things I could do with it. Unfortunately my interest in Wesker's DNA left me open to an ambush... fortunately my pursuer loved to talk

"Big Top I don't believe I've had the pleasure" Majora X laughed as materialised before me

"Believe me the pleasure is all mine" I laughed as I feigned humility "So you know my name I believe it's only fair I know yours"

"You may call me Master" Majora X laughed as he pulled out a metal collar and lunged at me

"Not so fast" I laughed as I rolled out of the way "I'm sick of playing second fiddle to all you freaks, the age of Big Top begins know"

With this said I injected myself with Wesker's DNA filling me with a wealth of power and increasing my current abilities tenfold.

"Now where were we?" I asked as he punched Majora X in the face, kicked him in the stomach, grabbed him by the neck and threw him into the ground, picked him back up, ripped of his arm and punched him in the face again removing his mask and as a result his armour and leaving him powerless

"You can't... you can't be doing this" Majora X spat as he clutched his armless shoulder

"Yes I can" I laughed as I took in Majora X's true details "I take it you're not Ryan due to the ability to control that mask"

"No... I'm... I'm a clone" Majora X struggled as he swallowed some blood and picked the mask back up

"Interesting, interesting" I mused "I assume this is all a part of some plan made by the smart Ryan?"

"Yes" Majora X replied as he put the mask back on

"Of course this plan probably doesn't account for the new and improved Big Top" I laughed as I morphed my clothes into a trench coat similar to Wesker's and changed my helmet pitch black with a red visor "Go and warn the others"

"But why?" Majora X asked

"Because I want a challenge" I laughed as I walked away "If you need me I'll be testing out my new powers"

"Damn" Majora X sighed as he burst into a collection of pixels and made his way to a quite place to heal his wounds

Three days later at the Umbrella labs

"Where is he" Ryan screamed as he slashed at Wesker again with his sword "I WANT THAT MASK"

"Ryan let go of him" Leon commanded as he put his gun on the back of Ryan's head

"Please" Ryan laughed as he elbowed Leon in the stomach, grabbed him by the arm and threw him into a wall

"Leon I-"Majora X began as he appeared in the base but before he could finish Leon was thrown into him, knocking him over and irritating him greatly

"You finally showed up" Ryan laughed as he approached Majora X, twirling his sword and loading his blood red arm cannon "I am going to enjoy this"

"Ryan we don't have time for this" Majora X shouted

"You're right we don't have time" Ryan sighed "Because I want that mask know"

"Too bad" Wesker shouted as he elbowed Ryan in the neck and got him in a head lock

"Let go of me you freak" Ryan screamed as he tried to break free

"Finish him Majora X" Wesker commanded

"NO" Majora X shouted as he grabbed Wesker and threw him across the room subsequently knocking him unconscious

"What... is... going on?" Ryan panted as his anger began to dissipate due to confusion and his armour began to revert back to its original colours

"Yeah fill me in as well" Leon commanded

"Well you see" Majora X began as he removed his mask to reveal Ryan's face

He then began to explain to Ryan how he had come up with a plan to eliminate Wesker while he was still intelligent. He then informed Ryan and Leon how Big Top had gained immense power and had challenged them.

Meanwhile in the back of the Umbrella lab

"I should have brought you guys out of cryogenic sleep the moment my transformation was complete" I sighed as I stared at my frozen friends "We could have eliminated them all so easily... but better late than never I suppose"

Upon the utterance of these words I began to type in information into a computer panel in front of me

"Now two of the five will be on my side giving me a 3:2 ratio and thus the advantage... not to mention the benefits of Wesker's DNA"

The machine made various whirring noises as the two cryogenic bio-tubes before me began to open revealing the two beings that would help me destroy those pitiful fools.

Meanwhile our three heroes were assessing the situation

"So once again we are screwed" Ryan sighed "Reactivate personality protocol"

"Master..." Samoid began

"I'm sorry Samoid" Ryan sighed as he put away his sword

"It's... okay" Samoid replied

"Great we're all okay" Majora X said sarcastically "Now what are we going to do about Big Top?"

"Please Big Top is a pushover" Ryan laughed "He has the power to shape shift and a threat level of 750 and I could still beat him up"

"Weren't you listening?" Leon asked "Big Top has even more power than Wesker now"

"He does does he?" Wesker asked as he regained consciousness "So Leon and Majora X you're both traitors... I should have expected as much. Well I'm not as easily impressed as you idiots and I'm pretty sure I can beat up Big Top"

"Well duh" Kid Cat laughed as he and the others entered the base "Ryan you were taking so long... we thought you may need help"

"I came because they made me" Agent 38 sighed as he held the unconscious Susie

"What is going on" Agent S asked

"I Believe I can explain" I laughed as I looked down upon my collective enemies "I'm so happy you could all be here for my ascent into Godhood"  
"Big Top you traitorous twit I command you to get down here right now so I can remove the strands of my DNA that run through your veins" Wesker shouted

"Sorry Wesky but you're not calling the shots" I laughed as I made my way down the stairs towards my foes "Now I'm not an unreasonable man so I'm going to give you a choice, bow down before and accept my rule or I will kill you"

"You and what army?" Ryan asked as he exited Samoid and drew his sword

"I believe we are that army" a sadistic voice laughed

The fools looked up and saw my allies, a female Siamese cat dressed in a costume similar to the costumes worn by myself, Kid Cat and Agent S but this one was jet black and emblazoned with a four, and a pure black helmet with a red visor and a four upon it and a male Siamese cat wearing a black medieval suit of armour adorned with a coat of arms with a 5 on it and a black medieval helmet with a 5 upon it.

"So good to see you again little brother" The female Siamese cat laughed as she and the male Siamese cat jumped down towards the group

"You're no family of mine" Kid Cat spat

"You always did have an attitude problem" the male Siamese cat laughed as he drew a large katana "But I think we can rectify that"

"Is anyone else confused" Ryan asked as he scratched his head

"You want to fill them in or should I?" I asked Kid Cat

"They are... my family" Kid Cat sighed "You see Agent S, Big Top, these two and myself gained our powers in a lab accident an-"

"Cliché" Ryan interrupted

"Anyway whereas Agent S and I decided to use our powers for good Big Top and these two villains you see before you, my sister Felicia AKA Black cat and my brother Felix AKA Knight Cat chose to use their powers for evil" Kid Cat explained "They both have a healing factor, advanced strength, agility and intelligence but whereas I have the ability to produce energy blasts Felicia has super speed and Felix can use any weapon perfectly"

"Of course we are much more powerful than you and your sidekick" Knight cat laughed

"Kid Cat always was the runt of the litter" Black cat mocked

"Ha haha hahahah ha hahah ha hahaha" Ryan laughed "You're a cat and she said runt of the litter and it's funny because you're the weakest and a cat haha ha haha ha"

"God he is stupid" Black cat muttered

"Hahaha haha haha... wait a minute that was at my expense" Ryan shouted as he ran at Black cat and slashed his sword only for Black cat to dodge the attack and kick him in the stomach and then throw him into Majora X and Matt

"He's weak too" Knight Cat chuckled

"Hmmm they got you pegged" Agent 38 mused

"Not the time" Leon shouted as he shot at Knight Cat only for him to slash the bullet in half

"You've got a point... Matt carry Susie" Agent 38 commanded as he handed Susie to Matt

"Yes sir officer 83" Matt replied

"Samoid what are their threat levels?" Agent S asked

"The female's is 299, the male's is 301 and Big Top's is 2001" Samoid replied

"Then our odds are good" Wesker laughed

"Our odds?" Ryan asked

"Who here likes Big Top?" Wesker asked

Only Black cat and Knight Cat raised their hands

"So we have a common interest" Wesker mused

"I'm not happy about this but okay" Leon replied

"I feel obliged to point out that we have the advantage" I laughed

"Explain" Agent 38 commanded

"Not only did Wesker's DNA boost my threat level it also advanced my old abilities" Big Top explained

"What is he talking about?" Agent 38, Kid Cat, Agent S and Matt (all of whom hadn't heard Majora X's story about how Big Top powered up) asked

"We'll explain later" Majora X replied "So how has it advanced your powers?"  
"Well now I can duplicate myself at will" I laughed as I split into three "And the duplicates have just as much power as I do"

"Well we are screwed" Ryan sighed as he got back into Samoid and drew his sword "Wesker you take Big Top 1, Leon and I'll take Big Top 2, X and 38 can take Big Top 3 and Kid Cat and Agent S can take the Siamese psychopaths"

And so with their orders issues those fools dared to attack my allies and I while I went head to head with Wesker my two copies and my allies took on the others

"Face it Wesker you've lost" I laughed as I punched Wesker in the face

"I will not lose to some second rate hack" Wesker shouted as he ripped my arms off

"You lousy son of a bi-"I began before Wesker punched through my chest with my heart in his hand

"Not so tough now are you?" Wesker asked as he crushed my heart and kicked my corpse away

"Pity... he was my favourite clone" I laughed as I jumped down from the balcony

"But he was the original" Wesker screamed

"Do you really think I'd be stupid enough to send the real me out" I laughed "The real Big Top is miles away"

"Great" Wesker sighed as he lunged at me

"Why won't you die" Ryan screamed as he slashed at one of the many me's

"Because I don't want to" I laughed as I grabbed him by the throat and began to crack the metal casing that coated his neck

"Let go of him" Leon shouted as he round house kicked me, knocking me several feet away

"Die die die" Majora X shouted as he stabbed through the chest of yet another me, killing me instantly "They're tough but they're definitely not as durable as the real Big Top"

"But it's quantity over quality" I laughed as I and another Big Top landed before Majora X

"You just had to say something" Agent 38 sighed as he loaded his gun

"Face it little brother compared to us you'll always be second rate" Black Cat laughed as she grabbed Kid Cat by the arm and continually whacked him against the wall

"Kid Cat!" Agent S screamed as she ran to help him only to be tackled to the ground by Knight Cat

"You're not going anywhere side kick" Knight Cat laughed as he pulled out a sword and stabbed it through Agent S's shoulder and into the ground "Now stay here while I go spend some quality time with my little brother

"Ahhhhhhhh" Agent S screamed as the blood flowed from her shoulder

"Agent S!" Kid Cat shouted as he ran towards Agent S only to be round house kicked by Knight Cat and slammed into the ground by Black Cat

"Face it Kid Cat even with your side kick and your band of freaks you can't win" Black Cat laughed "Knight Cat a sword if you would I think it's time to put this cat down"

"No I think I'll be the one to end it" Knight Cat argued "After all I'm the most powerful"  
"No you're not you two bit armour wearing freak" Black Cat shouted

"According to the robot I am" Knight Cat laughed

"Well let's just see who the most powerful is" Black Cat laughed as she punched Knight Cat in the stomach, kicked him in the face, grabbed him by the arm and threw him through a wall

"You'll pay for that sister" Knight Cat growled as he drew a claymore and a rapier

"Sick, sick family" Ryan muttered as he ran over and pulled the sword out of Agent S's shoulder "You okay?"  
"No" Agent S replied as she clutched her shoulder "But my healing factor should take care of that"

"Good" Ryan laughed "Leon, S, X, 38, Kid Cat, Matt, Tesco you guys get out of here, we'll regroup at home base, I'll hold them off... and no arguing this time"

With that they left leaving only Ryan, the psychotic siblings and several copies of me

"Will you idiots stop fighting?" I screamed

"No way" Black Cat shouted as she knocked of Knight Cat's helmet and clawed his face, slashing out his right eye

"Yeah we only follow you because it amuses us" Knight Cat shouted as he stabbed Black Cat in the stomach "Heal that"

"I will" Black Cat laughed as she slashed out Knight Cat's other eye and broke his nose

"I swear I'll kill you two before this over" I hissed "Now Ryan- wait where'd he go?"

I looked around and Ryan was now where to be seen, however there was a strange cluster of bombs where he once was standing

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1..." The bomb blared "... 0"

With that the bomb exploded bringing the base crashing down

"Time to go sis" Knight Cat laughed as he jumped through an air vent

"Don't worry Big Top clones we'll be sure to tell the original Big Top you went down fighting" Black Cat giggle maniacally as she two escaped through the air vent

"Damn yo-"I began but before I could finish I and the other copies were crushed by flaming rubble

Several minutes later at the heroes home base

"So we are doomed" Ryan sighed as he exited Samoid and put his sword away

"Not necessarily" Agent 38 argued

"Explain" Leon commanded

"Well we have several options" Agent 38 began "We could attack them head on but that is the worst of our options, we could try an escape but I doubt Wesker will allow that"  
"I will not allow this" Wesker responded "We're allies for now but once Big Top is gone you will all die"  
"Nice to know" Agent 38 muttered "Anyway we could get Susie to control Big Top"  
"We'll she still be able to do that?" Samoid asked

"Possibly" Agent 38 replied "Or we could use those two masks"

"No way, we are not doing that again" Leon shouted

"I'd do it but someone took my mask" Ryan muttered

"Your note told me too" Majora X shouted

"What if we just make Ryan angry?" Matt asked "That seemed to make Samoid pretty powerful"  
"Maybe" Samoid stated "But that wasn't exactly an enjoyable experience"

"Can't you just cure him with Susie's DNA like you did me?" Agent S asked

"No" Majora X replied "The combination of his DNA, Wesker's DNA and Susie's DNA could be catastrophic"

"Well I could go to Hogwarts then I'd learn magic and then I'd be in Hufflepuff because that's a funny name... or maybe I'd be Ryan Ravenclaw because that had alliteration... anyway then I won't take part in the final battle then I'll get the elder wand and then I'll go Avada Kedavra and beat Big Top and then I'll buy some comics and take a nap" Ryan suggested

"This isn't a joke" Kid Cat screamed angrily "Now if you don't have anything helpful to say SHUT UP"

"Ooooh somebody's in a bad mood" Ryan laughed "But enough about Leon, what's up with you my feisty feline friend?"

"It's... it's just" Kid Cat began "It's those two family members of mine"

"You mean Black Cat and Fight Cat?" Ryan asked

"Knight Cat" Kid Cat corrected

"Bite Cat" Ryan replied

"Knight Cat" Kid Cat corrected

"Fright Cat" Ryan replied

"Knight Cat" Kid Cat corrected

"Top Cat" Ryan replied

"Knight Cat" Kid Cat shouted

"Okay... okay Knight Cat" Ryan replied

"Yes" Kid Cat sighed

"And the other one is called fight Cat" Ryan mused "I thought her name was Black Cat but if you say it's Knight Cat I won't argue"

"Ah-" Kid Cat began "Forget it the names don't matter what does matter is that my siblings and the Big Top army are going to kill us and it's all my fault"

"Yes it is" Leon replied "But that's not the point... now let's try to come up with a plan that actually has a chance of succeeding"

"A-" Ryan began before he was interrupted

"And no Hogwarts" Leon interrupted

Meanwhile at my top secret bunker

"So while we were able to escape, your cavalcade of clones were unable to" Knight Cat explained "Of course they are expendable"

"They were tough" Black Cat laughed "But nothing we can't handle"

"WRONG" I spat "They may be beneath ME but most of them are miles ahead of you in terms of ingenuity, bravery and teamwork and several of them have higher power levels too"

"Geez look at this guy sis gets himself a shot of diet Wesker and fancies himself a god" Knight Cat chuckled "Remember the days when we were stronger?"

"Yeah back before bio boy got himself hooked on gene gelatin and DNA donuts" Black Cat mocked "Now he's just some shape shifting Wesker Wannabe"

"Enough" I screamed as I morphed my arms into blades and sliced both of my feline 'friends' in half "Your healing factor will fix that... eventually... during this time I recommend thinking about just why I'm the boss... follow me to their base when your healed up... don't keep me waiting"

And with that I made my way to my enemies abode

"Jerk" Knight Cat muttered as he reached for his now unattached legs

"Agreed" Black Cat agreed

One hour later at my enemies abode

"So we have a plan" Samoid stated as it loaded its arm cannon

"If you can call this half baked excuse for a plan a plan then yes we have a plan" Agent 38 replied sharply

"Does anyone else think plan sounds weird now?" Ryan asked "plan, plan plan plan, plan plan... plaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan"

"Shut up Ryan" Leon muttered as he put his gun in its holster

"I just hope we get lucky" Agent S sighed

"We'll... be fine" Kid Cat assured Agent S although he himself seemed unsure "Matt you take Susie in to the safe room and guard her"

"Whatever you say Kit Kat" Matt replied as he walked off with the unconscious Susie

"Well I hope we're ready" Ryan sighed

"We better be because it seems we have company" Wesker shouted as I carefully seeped through the almost impenetrable door

"Greetings my ever exciting enemies" I laughed as I morphed from a pile of goo back into my true form and then opened the door to let in my compatriots "I hope you don't mind but my invitation did mention a plus two"

"Okay who sent him an invitation?" Ryan asked angrily

"Sarcasm" Knight Cat replied bluntly "You may wish to learn about it"

"Oh don't be silly bro" Black Cat giggled "You know he's incapable of learning"

"Why you lousy secondary antagonists" Ryan shouted angrily "What chapter is this?"

"What if Big Top won" Both of the cats replied... only to be hit by anvils

"Amateurs, they may be strong but I'm the main character" Ryan laughed... only to be himself hit by an anvil "Damn forgot about that fourth wall thing"

"Anyway let's get on with this shall we" I shouted "I have a world to take over"

"Not on my nonexistent watch" Ryan shouted "But enough from me... Wesker any thoughts"

"Big Top is mine" Wesker shouted as he lunged at me only for me to roll out of the way and split into three

"Attack" Leon shouted as he and 38 charged at my first clone, X and Ryan, clad in Samoid, lunged at the second clone, Kid Cat and Agent S lunged at my allies leaving me to battle Wesker

"Face it Wesker you just can't win" I laughed as I grabbed him by the arm and twisted it behind his back "Umbrella will be mine"

"No it... won't" Wesker struggled as his arm began to leave its joint "I won't... let... it"

"Don't you understand little brother?" Black Cat asked "You'll never win"

"Maybe not But I'll take you down" Kid Cat replied as he blasted Black Cat in the face

"What about your side kick?" Knight Cat asked as he held Agent S in place "Come on Black Cat she's worth fifty points"

"Very well" Black Cat laughed as she pulled out a knife and dashed at Agent S "Goodbye sidekick scum"

"No" Kid Cat screamed as he jumped in the way and took the fatal blow

"Kid Cat!" Agent S cried "You sick monste-"

But before she could finish her sentence Knight Cat unceremoniously cut off her head

"Night night side kick" Knight Cat laughed "You too little brother"

"Well this is going great" Agent 38 sighed just before he was stabbed through the chest by my clone, rendering him dead

"38" Leon shouted just before he was thrown across the room and into a vat of strange chemicals by the same clone

"I'll say it again WE ARE SCREWED" Ryan shouted as he dodged a punch from my other clone "Time for my plan"

"Ryan where are you going?" X asked as he dodged a kick from my clone "Damn... no point holding back now"

"Holding back?" I asked as I dropped the weakened Wesker

"You see I control this mask and the spirit within it by limiting the power I use" X explained "But that's pointless now so..."

With that he let out an ear piercing scream and powered up

"Five thousand" He laughed "That is my current threat level"

"Big deal" I laughed as I and each of my clones split into four for a grand total of twelve me's "Attack"

X slashed left and right sending pieces of the many me's flying across the base but just before he could finish the real me off one of my clones managed to knock the mask off, sending it halfway across the room

"No" X gasped as said clone snapped his neck, killing him instantly

"Is that it?" I asked "Is that really all you could muster?"

"No" Susie, clad in Samoid, maniacally replied "You're going down oh beloved creator"

"Oh my pompous progeny you don't truly believe you can beat me now" I laughed

"I'm afraid that's a big 10 4 good buddy" Ryan laughed "You see Samoid here will increase Susie's power tenfold for a grand threat level of 2012"

"I've faced more powerful" I laughed as I split into three

"Bad move" Susie laughed "Activate override"

"What th- mind override initiated... subjects Big Top now a part of the Susie network" We three me's stated in unison

"Good work Susie" Ryan laughed

"Don't think we're friends" Susie replied

"Hey what about us?" Black Cat asked as she made her way towards Ryan and Susie

"Err Susie" Ryan began

"I'm on it" Susie replied "Activate override"

Nothing

"Activate override" Susie shouted angrily but still nothing happened "Why won't you obe-"

"We're not Bio weapons" Knight Cat laughed as he stabbed Susie and by extension Samoid through the skull

"We're just plain old psychotic supers, darling" Black Cat laughed "And then there was one"

"Hi gu-" Matt began but he was interrupted by a knife through the skull

"And then there was one" Black Cat shouted angrily

"Good work you two" I laughed as I and the other me's shook off Susie's now dissipating mind control "Now le-"

"Good bye Big Top's" Wesker laughed as he punched through the chest of two of the me's "Now as for yo-"

"Farewell Wesker" I laughed as I punched through his chest and removed his heart

"But I kille-" He struggled

"Clones" I laughed

"Damn..." He sighed as he slowly died

"And then there was one" Black Cat laughed

"You know you've said that like three times" Ryan pointed out "There's still all the othe... wait you killed all of them"

"Yes we have" Knight Cat chuckled

"Damn you... damn you damn you damn you damn you" Ryan shouted angrily "I'll kill you all"

"Oh will you, you friendless little idiot?" Knight Cat asked sarcastically

"I'm so scared" Black Cat laughed

"Hmmm this could be bad" I mused

"Oh you bet it is you genetic freak" Ryan screamed as suddenly Majora's mask flew towards him and latched to his face transforming him into his Majora form

"Big Top so good to see you again" Majora laughed "And look you brought some mongrels oh goody"

"We're not mongrels we are Purebred" Black Cat shouted angrily

"Like it matters" Majora giggled "Oh and I know you're wondering Big Top, it's 9000"

"Damn it" I shouted "Stand back cats it's time to multiply"

After uttering these words I multiplied and multiplied and multiplied until there were one thousand copies of me

"Oh this is going to be fun" Majora laughed as he shot off an energy beam, eliminating five copies of me "May battle commence"

And so my copies and I fought the masked maniac, many were lost but after about half an hour and many, many more multiplications Majora was ready to be ended.

"Good bye freak" I laughed as I readied myself to deliver the coup de grace

"Not today" A voice shouted as a sword penetrated my skull and stuck me to a nearby wall

"Fie... Fierce Deity so good to see you" Majora panted "I assume that's Leon in there"

"You're right reject" Fierce Deity replied venomously "Now this is a temporary alliance, let's just kill this defiler of death, we'll solve our rivalry later"

"Very well" Majora laughed

"Well this should be 'fun'" I sighed as I began duplicating, eventually creating five thousand copies of myself

And so once again battle commenced

"You won't win you genetically altered freak" Fierce Deity shouted as he skewered ten of me with his sword

"My unlikely ally is correct" Majora giggled as he killed fifteen more me's "You may of killed almost everyone of my host's allies but, and understand this, YOU WON'T BEAT ME"

"Maybe he won't but we will" The Siamese super villains laughed as they lunged at Majora... only to be ripped to shreds

"No, you won't" Majora stated bluntly "Anyway insane villainy is my shtick"

"Fatal mistake Majora" I laughed

"Why?" Majora asked as he struck down the last of my copies

"You see the lab accident that gave us our powers was an experiment upon a meteorite that had crashed to earth, we were hitting it with Gamma energy when it exploded, during the explosion each one of us was hit by a piece of the meteorite and it buried deep within our skin" I laughed "And those pieces of meteorite..."

"Give you your powers" Fierce Deity muttered

"Correct" I replied "And while I never believed I would be able to get all five pieces I study my own and discovered that when in the same host they each added the amount of power the host already had the host's power" 

"So if you had a power level of 2001 with one piece..." Fierce Deity mused

"I would have a power level of 10005" I laughed as I summoned the pieces towards me "POWER UP"

With the words uttered the gems began to burrow into my body and as this happened I felt my power increase until it was almost overwhelming, I felt the powers of the other supers flow through me along with my own power and Wesker's.

"Die" I laughed as I shot a beam of pure energy through the Fierce Deity's/Leon's chest

"No" Ryan screamed as he ran towards Fierce Deity/Leon "You.. you can't die you're the only... one left"

"YOU WON'T DIE" Majora screamed "I WON'T ALLOW IT"

"Sorry Ryan" Leon chuckled sadly "I'm afraid I'm spent"

"NO you never gave up before" Ryan cried "Don't give up now"

"Sorry buddy it's not my call" Leon apologised as he slowly succumb to his injuries and died

"No" Ryan sobbed

"Majora" Fierce Deity struggled "I'm... afraid I'm... spent too"

"No you're a demigod you can't die" Majora shouted "I mean I wanted to kill you" 

"I wanted to kill you too" Fierce Deity replied as the last bit of energy escaped his body "Now do me a favour... kill Big Top"

"I WILL" Ryan and Majora replied in unison

"Oh I'm so scared, the demigod with a similar threat level to the guy I just one hit killed is angry oh what am I goi-" I laughed but before I could finish Majora sword arm went straight through my mouth, he then threw me into the wall "You.. will... lose"

"No" Ryan/Majora shouted as they picked up the Leon/Fierce Deity fusion and absorbed it, they then picked up the remains of Samoid and Susie and did the same thing, after this they absorbed every one of their allies, even Wesker and Matt ,into their being. They still resemble the original Majora creature but now had the Fierce Deity's sword, the Master sword, Wesker's trench coat and various bits of Samoid's armour covered them

"You think you can win?" I asked rhetorically and cockily

"No we don't think we can... we know" The Majora/Ryan creature replied in a monotone voice "We have Wesker's strength, Susie's mental abilities, the power of both masks and Matt's... we have Matt and with all this power, which add up to a threat level of 100000,we want nothing more than to kill you"

"I'd like to... see... you try" I replied, though I was unsure

"Well prepare to be pleased" Majora/ Ryan replied as ran up to me, strangled me with his tentacle arm, stabbed me through the chest with both the Master Sword and Fierce Deity's sword, attacked my mind with his mental powers and finally punched through my chest to take my heart and the meteorite pieces, both of which he absorbed "Infinity"

"No... no... NO" I struggled to scream "I was supposed to win"

"Oh you did" Majora/Ryan replied as they absorbed the swords into their being "You killed Ryan and Majora"

"Wait what?" I blurted in confusion

"I am a demigod, I can raise the dead... which is what I'm going to do" Majora/Ryan replied "Of course it'll take a lot of power, but I have a threat level of infinity which is good because I'll need every last bit to bring my friends back so I won't survive... so yes you did win Big Top, you killed us, but nobody said you'd live to enjoy it"

"Damn... you" I screamed as I passed away

"Damn me indeed" Majora/Ryan muttered "Well here we GO"

Suddenly the Majora/Ryan composite began to glow and then in a flash he was gone and in his place were his allies and a single spoil of war

"We're alive?" Kid Cat asked in confusion

"It would seem so" Agent 38 replied

"But how" Agent S asked

"Ryan did it" Samoid replied "He and Majora gave their lives so we might live"

"Wait you mean he's... dead?" Susie asked

"Ye... yes" Samoid sighed

"It's all my fault" X cried "If I could have controlled that mask better... I could of ended it... it should of been me"

"No it shouldn't" Leon shouted "Nobody should of died... but given the circumstances Ryan did the best he could and managed to save us all... at a great personal cost, but he wouldn't want us to wallow in sadness, he would want us to do something with the live he gave us"

"You're right" X replied "Let's go"

And so the so called heroes made their way out of the not so secret base, but as they left Leon noticed the only thing left behind by the Majora/Ryan fusion thing

"The Master Sword" Leon muttered as he picked it up and followed the others

At the airport

"So Susie... feeling sane?" Kid Cat asked as he entered the airport

"Yeah... pretty much" Susie replied

"And what about you Operative 83, still going to work for Parasol?" Matt asked

"Well I, AGENT 38, have decided not to work for UMBRELLA and get an honest job" Agent 38 replied

"Why?" Agent S asked

"Well this whole experience has put me off B. " Agent 38 replied

"What about you X, my master Ryan has unfortunately passed so for all intents and purposes you are Ryan and my master... so what's your plan?" Samoid asked

"Well... I suppose I'll continue Ryan's habit of hunting down mythical and alien artefacts" X replied "Damn... left all the artefacts Ryan had already collected at the base... can we go back?"

"No you can't" I laughed

"Big Top" My foes all shouted in unison

"Ryan killed you" X shouted

"Yet another copy" I laughed"Now who wants to die first?"

"Leon, give me that sword" Kid Cat commanded

"Wait, why?" Leon asked but Kid Cat had already taken the sword from him

"Sword slash" Kid Cat shouted as he ran at me at a super high speed and slash me until I was but a torso

"Wait you're speed and sword skills... you have-" I began before I was interrupted

"My siblings powers... must have been a gift from Ryan" Kid Cat laughed "One I fully intend on using

"Not today my idiotic enemy" I laughed as I grew back my limbs, grabbed Kid Cat by the arm and threw him through a wall

"How dare you" Agent S screamed as she too ran at me at a ridiculous speed and punched straight through my chest

"And... you have... Felicia's speed and my strength" I panted in pain as I began to heal my wound

"And we have" X and 38 shouted as X morphed his arm into a blade and slashed of my limbs and 38 punched straight through my chest and threw me through a wall

"Majora's body altering abilities" X laughed

"And Wesker's strength" 38 laughed

"Well according to my sensors I have... Majora's teleportation abilities and strength... good" Samoid stated as it teleported me towards it and punched through my skull

"You can't be doing this" I spat "I am a GOD"

"No you're not" Leon shouted as the Fierce Deity's sword appeared in his hand and he used it to slash away at me till I was but a torso... for the third time this hour

"Now to finish him" Kid Cat Laughed as he picked himself up out of the rubble

"NO" Leon shouted "Susie do you still have your powers?"

"Um... yes" Susie replied apathetically

"Good, now copy the files Samoid has on Ryan's brain patterns and use them to override Big Top's brain" Leon commanded

"Um... doo doo du doo... done" Susie replied

"NO YOU CAN'T" I screamed as I morphed from one form to another attempting to attack my enemies as I did only for them to dodge until I finally settled on Ryan's form "Hi guys"

"Ryan is that you?" Matt asked

"I guess so" I replied... though I was no longer me "Yeah I'm me... kind of"

"Master your back" Samoid shouted as it ran towards me and hugged me and then it regained its composure "And... I'm glad" 

"Good to see you to Samoid" I laughed

"Good to have you back buddy" Leon chuckled as he patted me on the shoulder

"Good to be back" I replied as I high fived Leon

"Yeah now I won't have to take up the mantle of a moronic sword wielding moron" X laughed

"You couldn't if you tried" I shouted

"Thanks for the powers" Agent S and Kid Cat said in unison as they ran towards me and Kid Cat returned my sword 

"No problem... wait what powers?" I asked

"The powers you gave us" Susie replied even thought she was not technically asked the question

"Um... nope doesn't ring a bell" I replied

"Well the brain scan was taken an hour or two before that last fight" Samoid explained

"So what happened?" I asked

"We'll explain on the way home" Agent 38 replied "Now let's go before another Big Top shows up"

"Now there aren't anymore" I replied

"How do you know?" Matt asked

"Well I technically am Big Top just with Ryan's mind so I have all his powers" I replied "By the way what's my threat level?"

"2381 with the sword, 2100 without" Samoid replied "And thanks to those power boosts mine is 1519, Leon's is 1514, X's is 1525, 38's is 1512, Kid Cat's is 1516, Agent S's is 1515, Susie's is 1510 and Matt's is... still 3"

"Aw" Matt complained

"You can fly the plane" Susie suggested

"Yay" Matt shouted as he and the others boarded the plane

"Coming Ryan?" Leon asked

"Yeah... I guess" I replied

"What's wrong?" Leon asked

"I was just thinking" I replied

"Well that is a once in a life time event" Leon laughed "But seriously what are you thinking about?"

"I was just thinking that since I am technically Big Top... and I'm leaving with all my friends alive which is what I wanted... Big Top technically won" I mused

"Anything to justify the title" Leon muttered as he was hit by anvil and boarded the plane

"Yeah I guess" I muttered "Goodbye Kirby Road... it's been fun"

And with that I boarded the plane, knowing that no matter what happened next I'd have my friends by my side and my enemies either dead or technically me

Meanwhile back at our old base a strange purple cocoon had formed within its centre and then suddenly an arm burst from within it and pulled it's self out

"I'm... alive" Ryan/Majora sputtered

**Me: And so the first what if chapter comes to an end and with a cliff hanger no less**

**Leon: And when can we expect the sequel to this what if chapter thing?**

Me: Soon enough, though I'll probably write several different what if chapters before we get the continuation of this one

**Leon: Fair enough**

**Me: Anyway I hope you enjoyed this brief look at how the story could have ended and what our heroes and villains and fates would of been if it had ended this way. Ciao, sayonara and goodbye. And now this chapter is seven thousand words long.**


	21. What if there was a second Samoid?

**Me: Hello and welcome to Apocalypse Crossing end of day's second what if chapter**

**Leon: Oh great so now your bothering the Leon's of alternate realities**

**Me: I'm also bothering the Wesker's **

**Leon: Yes... you are. Anyway what happens this chapter?**

**Me: Well I get a sentient suit of armour**

**Leon: Ryan... you already have one**

**Me: I do?**

**Leon: Does the name Samoid ring a bell?**

**Me: No, Samoid doesn't have a bell**

**Leon: Idiot**

**Me: Anyway time for**

**What if there was a second Samoid?**

"Data log 381183... After the Majora fiasco, Master Ryan confined himself to the room where I usually repair myself. He said he's going to even the odds in this war of ours. Despite warning him of Susie's strange vital signals he has taken no notice. He assured me everything will be fine as soon as he has finished his 'project'. It has been two days since then and I... am not so sure. Terminate recording" I stated as my recording software recorded my words and saved them as a wav file and stored it upon my hard drive

"He still in there?" Leon asked as he entered the main room and sat upon one of the chairs around the meetings table

"Yes" I replied as I too took a seat

"This thing better be good" Kid Cat yawned as he took a seat

"It should... be" Agent S rasped as she took the second to last seat

"Well it is" Ryan laughed as he left his work shop

"And what pray tell is it" Leon asked

"It is this" Ryan replied as he pointed at the figure that had just entered the room

I stared in disbelief, this figure which Ryan was so happily showing to us was identical to me in every way, from the arm cannon to the visor, it was an exact duplicate

"Allow me to introduce you to Samoid 2.0" Ryan shouted happily

"Greetings subjects Samoid, Leon, Kid Cat and Agent S" Samoid 2.0 stated

"While it lacks the charm of my beloved original automaton it should be able to assist us in battle" Ryan explained

"Ryan... how did you make this?" Leon asked

"Well you see the panic room had two pods containing power suits, unfortunately while the suit which would become Samoid was in mint condition when I found it, the suit which is now Samoid 2.0 was damaged" Ryan continued to explain "Due to my short attention span... hey look it's Kid Cat... hi Kid Cat"

"Master Ryan you are deviating from the explanation" Samoid 2.0 stated

"Oh yeah... anyway I was too lazy to repair the suit so I simply left it and took the suit that would become Samoid and then the zombies happened, I absorbed gyroids, the odds got really bad yadadada... so I decided it was time to increase our odds by repairing the suit and giving it a rudimentary A.I" Ryan continued

"Rudimentary?" Kid Cat queried

"Well because Samoid and I were joined for so long and it developed an A.I for itself, it has a personality and it set its own directives. Samoid 2.0 on the other hand had to have an A.I built from scratch, it follows a simple set of directives and restrictions and functions according to them" Ryan replied

"And these... directives and restrictions... are?" Agent S asked

"Its directive is to eliminate any significant threats to 'Master Ryan' an-" Ryan began before he was interrupted

"Significant threats?" Leon asked

"With the amount of times you threaten me you'd be dead in a minute" Ryan replied

"True" Leon mused "And the restrictions?"

"It's restrictions are not to harm subjects Leon, Kid Cat, Agent S, Samoid, Matt or Susie unless absolutely necessary and to never ever harm subject Ryan" Ryan replied "Its A.I also adapts and learns how to execute its directive better"

"Well it's... good to have another ally" Leon mused

"Umm... the more the merrier" Kid Cat awkwardly laughed

"Good... work" Agent S rasped... though it seemed to take longer than usual

While Ryan was blissfully unaware of the lack of enthusiasm, I knew the others were worried about my reaction to Samoid 2.0, to think Ryan would replace me after all I've done for him

"So Samoid what do you think?" Ryan asked

"... adequate..." I stated and made my way into the work shop, walking past Ryan and his creation

"What's up with him... her... him... it... What's up with Samoid?" Ryan asked

"You replaced... her" Leon replied

"Her?" Ryan asked

"I don't know it just gives off a feminine vibe" Leon replied

"Oh... wait I didn't replace her" Ryan shouted "I'm just trying to help our odds"

"Yeah well how would you feel if we cloned you and gave that clone Majora's Mask?" Kid Cat asked

"Didn't that already happen?" Ryan asked

"No" Agent S rasped

"Could have sworn it did... anyway I'll go talk to... her" Ryan responded as he made his way towards the workshop with Samoid 2.0 following him

"Data log 381184, I can't believe he replaced me" I muttered angrily as my recording software recorded my words and began saving them as a wav file "I protected him from zombies and saved him on numerous occasions and this is the thanks I get? I swear sometimes I feel like punching through his skull. Terminate recording"

"Samoid are you okay?" Ryan asked

"No I'm not" I shouted "How could you replace me?"

"I didn't replace you" Ryan argued "I just animated another power suit to increase our odds... if anything it's a compliment"

"How in the world is it a compliment?" I screamed

"We-we-well I tho-tho-ought si-sin-since you were su-such a go-goo-good memb-membe-mem-membrane of the team it would be gr-great to h-h-Have another Sa-Samoid" Ryan stuttered nervously

"I... I see" I stated

"I'm sorry" Ryan apologised

"No I... I over reacted... it's not your fault" I sighed

"Well I'm glad we sorted that out" Ryan chuckled "Anyway do you think you could take Samoid 2.0 under your wing?"

"What?" I asked in confusion

"You know, teach it about our enemies, our strategies, my bedtime, those kind of things" Ryan explained

"Oh... sure" I replied

"Great, I'll leave you two to get acquainted" Ryan said as he left Samoid 2.0 and me alone

"Does Master Ryan wish me to accompany you subject Samoid?"Samoid 2.0 asked

"Yes... I suppose" I replied "I'll give you the tour then"

With that I began to show my titanium twin around our home base, explaining the function of each room and outlining escape procedures should the need arise to use them, I also copied the files on our allies and enemies on to its hard drive

"And that's just about everything" I stated as we entered the repair centre "Any questions?"

"Negative" Samoid 2.0 replied "Rooms defined, categorised and documented accordingly as are escape procedures and ally and enemy bios"

"Good" I stated "Now le-"

"Should we report to Master Ryan to receive our next orders?" Samoid 2.0 asked

"No, if Master Ryan needs us he'll come find us" I replied "Although we should probably go tell him how you're progressing"

"Understood" Samoid 2.0 stated "Shall we go then?"

"Yes" I replied as we made our way to find Ryan

"And that is how I saved Leon using only my wits and a large medium sized spoon" Ryan, who was sitting on a chair next to the table in the main hall, laughed

"Please stop telling that 'story'" Leon begged

"No" Ryan laughed

"Greetings Master Ryan and subject Leon" Samoid 2.0 greeted

"I've finished showing Samoid 2.0 round our base" I explained

"Thanks" Ryan thanked "Now what do you say we devise some sort of plan to get out of here

"Sure" Leon replied "I'll go get Kid Cat"

"And I'll go get Agent S" Ryan said "You two wait here"

"Okay" I stated

"Affirmative master" Samoid 2.0 stated

With Leon off to get Kid Cat and Ryan off to get Agent S I decided to sit down in my seat. It was at this moment I realised Samoid 2.0 did not have a seat.

"I'll just go get you a seat then" I stated as I made my way towards the store room

"Affirmative" Samoid 2.0 stated

"I suppose Samoid 2.0 isn't too bad" I mused as I grabbed a chair from the store room and made my way back to the main hall "In fact it mi-"

"DANGER" Samoid 2.0 shouted "Target acquired"

"What's going on" I shouted as I ran into the main hall and put the chair I had brought down

"Subject Samoid load your arm cannon an enemy is in the vicinity" Samoid 2.0 commanded as it pointed its arm cannon at Susie

"Samoid why is... Samoid pointing its arm cannon at me?" Susie asked

"Samoid 2.0 what are you doing?" I asked angrily

"Subject Susan is a threat according to my scanners and therefore must be eliminated" Samoid 2.0 explained as it charged its arm cannon

"Stand down" I shouted

"Negative, she is a threat to Master Ryan" Samoid 2.0 argued

"Stand down" I repeated

"Negative" Samoid 2.0 shouted "Charging of arm cannon finished in five, four, three"

"Samoid a little help here?" Susie asked nervously

"STAND DOWN" I shouted as I pointed my own arm cannon at Samoid 2.0

"One" Samoid 2.0 stated "Shooting arm cannon now"

"No" Leon shouted as he tackled Susie out of the way of the blast... unfortunately as a result he took the blast to his leg "Oh my Majora, my leg is... is... asleep?"

"A paralysis beam" Samoid 2.0 responded "A non lethal beam designed to temporarily paralyse the target"

"What were you thinking Samoid 2.0?" I shouted "I gave you a direct order and you deliberately disobeyed me

"I don't take orders from you subject Samoid, I take orders from Master Ryan and when he is not present I follow my directives which include eliminating threats to Master Ryan, which is what I'm going to do now" Samoid 2.0 replied as it began to recharge its arm cannon "Of course as part of my restrictions I cannot hurt subject Susan unless absolutely necessary so the paralysis beam will have to suffice"

"Stop right now" I shouted

"Negative" Samoid 2.0 replied

"Then I'll stop you" I shouted as I charged my arm cannon

"As will I" Leon shouted as he loaded his gun

"Unable to eliminate subjects Leon and Samoid as per restriction one... but not taking any action would conflict with directive one... response: incapacitate subjects Leon and Samoid without using lethal force" Samoid 2.0 calculated as it shot its paralysis beam at Leon

"Stop doing that" Leon shouted as he fell to the floor

"Now for subject Samo-" Samoid 2.0 began but was interrupted by me punching it in the helmet, tripping it over and pinning it to the floor

"Movement error" Samoid 2.0 blared "Assessing situation... Subject Leon is incapacitated... Subject Susan is a serious threat and is currently free to harm Master Ryan... Subject Samoid appears to have turned against me and by extension Master Ryan... I am unable to move due to interference by subject Samoid... unable to use arm cannon... suggested action is to use power bombs... proximity to bombs would eliminate subject Susie and subject Leon and harm subject Samoid... while this does conflict with restriction one, directive one is of a higher priority therefore restriction one may be overridden... likelihood that Ryan will survive is 97.3811%... permission to use power bomb granted... activating power bombs in 30... 29"

"Samoid stop that thing now" Leon shouted

"28... 27" Samoid 2.0 blared

"Very well" I replied as I shot my arm cannon directly at Samoid 2.0's head, damaging it greatly

"Likelihood of survival 38.11%... Speeding up countdown accordingly... 10... 9..." Samoid 2.0 blared

"Damn... looks like I'll have to take lethal force... Susie get Leon out of here" I shouted

"Okay" Susie shouted as she helped the now slightly less paralysed Leon to his feet and began to guide him to the exit

"5... 4..." Samoid 2.0 blared

"Goodbye" I shouted as I prepared to punch through Samoid 2.0's helmet and thus destroy her CPU

"What's going on here?" Ryan asked as he, Kid Cat, Agent S and Matt entered the room

"You've got to get out of he—" I began before I was interrupted

"1... Activati- Master Ryan's proximity to power bomb activation site would result in an estimated 98.311% likelihood of death... cancelling activation of power bombs as per directive one and restriction two... calculating alternative method to eliminate subject Susie" Samoid 2.0 blared

"Samoid get off of Samoid 2.0" Ryan shouted

"But it was... and I was... an Le-" I stuttered

"I said get off of her" Ryan repeated

"But I... Yes sir" I sighed as I got off of 'her' and rose to my feet

"Her?" Leon asked

"I don't know it just gives off a feminine vibe" Ryan replied as he helped Samoid 2.0 up "Are you okay?"

"There is a calculated 22.3% damage to my helmet... all other parts of my body are functioning accordingly Master Ryan" Samoid 2.0 replied

"Now why don't we all calm down... Samoid 2.0 what happened?" Ryan asked

"I was going to incapacitate subject Susie as per my directive when I was attacked by subject Samoid and subject Leon" Samoid 2.0 explained

"And then you tried to blast us all into oblivion" I shouted angrily

"Because you gave me no other choice, without my arm cannon I was unable to incapacitate subject Susie so I was force to go to the next logical step-" Samoid 2.0 began before she was interrupted

"Activating POWER BOMBS is the next logical step?" Leon asked angrily as he, assisted by Susie, limped towards us

"Being unable to use my arm cannon, with Susie being an immediate threat to Master Ryan and with you and subject Samoid turning against Master Ryan activating power bombs was the only logi-" Samoid 2.0 began before she was again interrupted

"Now wait just one minute you glorified toaster, I may have pinned you down but I would never ever turn against Master Ryan" I shouted angrily "That you would even suggest that i-"

"I've heard enough" Ryan interrupted "Now Samoid 2.0 let's get your helmet repaired and I'll have another look at your A.I... something must be wrong with it... Samoid, Leon will you assist me please?"

"Of course Ryan I'd be happy to make changes to her A.I... or get rid of it" I replied all though I said the last part quietly

"Sure" Leon replied "I think I can just about walk now"

"But Master Ryan my A.I i-" Samoid 2.0 began

"You heard Master Ryan, let's go" I interrupted

And with that we four made our way to the repair room, leaving the others very confused.

"So what changes are you going to make to the A.I" I asked

"None" Ryan replied as he welded a crack in Samoid 2.0's helmet that I had made

"None?" Leon asked "What do you mean none? That thing just tried to kill us"

"And it was highly justified" Ryan replied "It followed the directive and restrictions perfectly and logically, isn't that right Samoid 2.0?"

"Affirmative Master Ryan" Samoid 2.0 replied

"You see Samoid 2.0 is not the problem" Ryan explained

"If that bomb happy excuse for a droid isn't than what is?" I asked angrily

"Susie, Samoid 2.0's reaction shows that, one way or another, Susie is a considerable threat" Ryan explained

"Wait, so when I tell you Susie is a threat you ignore me, but when this robotic rip-off says Susie is a threat you believe her?" I once again asked angrily

"It's not that I didn't believe you Samoid, I simply did not believe Susie was a considerable threat and I deemed building Samoid 2.0 to be more important... but it seems I was wrong, so I think we should go with Leon's plan of checking that Umbrella lab... although I could of sworn we have done that already" Ryan replied

"We haven't" Leon muttered "But we should check it now"

"Very well Master Ryan" I replied

"Well you're just about repaired Samoid 2.0" Ryan mused

"Thank you Master" Samoid 2.0 replied "According to me sensors all my systems are functioning at optimum performance, in lamans terms you did a good job repairing the damage"

"Kiss up" I muttered as we made our way back to the main hall

"Well we're going to go get some... supplies" Ryan lied

"Yes Ryan, Samoid and I will go and get some food from some of the nearby houses, we should be back in a few hours, Kid Cat, Agent S, while we're gone you can teach Matt and Susie some basic techniques so they'll be more likely to survive this living hell" Leon lied, in a much more convincing way than Ryan did

"What about escaping this living hell?" Matt asked

"Well we could do that now but you and Susie would be unlikely to survive the trip there... especially with Wesker and merry menagerie of mutated morons gallivanting across the town" Leon replied

"Hey that merry menagerie insult was mine" Ryan shouted

"Well I wrote that chapter so it was mine" Leon retorted... seconds later an anvil hit him upon the head

"Hooray for running gags" Ryan shouted

"So we'll stay here and train... and you guys go and get supplies" Matt mused

"Agreed" everyone said in unison... except for Samoid 2.0

"Dear Majora this dialogue sounds awfully familiar, except the word I was used a lot more... and there was no mention of Samoid 2.0... it's almost as if someone just copy and pasted a chunk of text from 'chapter 15 The curious case of Susie maddened' and made some slight changes" Ryan mused... the anvil fell but before it could make contact Samoid 2.0 grabbed it and set it down gently on the floor

"And what about myself Master Ryan?" Samoid 2.0 asked

"You are coming with us" Ryan replied

"Are you sure that is wise Master Ryan?" I asked in a tone that made it quite clear to anyone that wasn't fully robotic that I did not want Samoid 2.0 to accompany us

"You heard Master Ryan, let's go" Samoid 2.0 stated as she, accompanied by Ryan, her made way toward the Umbrella lab

"Did she just mimic what I said earlier to mock me? I hate her" I muttered as I followed Ryan

"As do I" Leon muttered as he followed me

"So... let's get to training" Kid Cat mused

After several minutes of brisk walking we came cross the lab that had become so instrumental in our adventures

"So found any information yet?" Leon asked as he looked through another computer file

"No" Ryan replied as he red another of the diaries of the scientists that worked here "When did it all become so complicated... and oddly familiar? Remember the good old days Leon?"  
"What good old days?" Leon asked

"Well remember that time we fought off zombies in the Winchester?" Ryan asked

"Ryan that was Shaun of the dead" Leon corrected

"Oh... oh yeah" Ryan sighed "What about the time we chained Merle to the roof?"  
"That was the Walking Dead" Leon corrected

"How about that time we found Fred in the middle of a street?" Ryan asked

"That was I am legend" Leon muttered

"How about when I walked around an abandoned London, walked into a church and was attacked by a rage infected priest and then you and Kid Cat got him with-" Ryan began

"We are not referencing that series again" Leon interrupted "Any other stories from the 'good old days'?"

"The time we went to investigate a series of disappearances at the Curien Mansion? The time we fought zombies in Pennsylvania? The time we fought those weird zombies on the Ishimura? The time we fought zombies in that mall in Willamette? The time we fought zombies on Banoi?" Ryan asked frantically

"House of the dead, Left 4 dead, Dead space, Dead rising and Dead island" Leon sighed "One more... I will suffer through one more of these 'memories'"

"Okay what about the time we went on vacation to that cabin in the woods and found the Necronomicon?" Ryan asked

"That was the evil dead" Leon sighed

"I have the Necronomicon at the home base in that vault" Ryan laughed happily "Dear Majora why is this so familiar? Hey what about that time I became super intelligent, cloned myself, gave the clone the mask and through a series of events orchestrated by me we beat Wesker? Or what about the time Big Top won and I died... kind of?

"I... don't remember any of that" Leon muttered in confusion "This isn't like the large medium sized spoon story is it? Because unlike that, this actually sounds like something that could of happened... sort of"

"No it isn't like that story and I do remember it... for some reason" Ryan muttered

"I think I've found something" Samoid 2.0 stated

"And what would that be?" Leon asked

"Bi-" Samoid 2.0 began before she was interrupted. She also chucked what she had found to Leon.

"Big Top's personal journal" Ryan interrupted

"... Affirmative Master Ryan... Anyway chec-" Samoid 2.0 began before she was again interrupted

"Page 38 to 45" Ryan interrupted... again

"...Negative Master Ryan... anyway check pages 11 to 12" Samoid commanded

"I'm pretty sure we should be checking pages 38 to 45" Ryan argued

"Quiet Ryan" Leon shouted "11 to 12, 11 to 12... ah here we are... it seems to be some sort of file... Samoid what do you think?"

With that Leon handed me the journal. I looked at it and it did appear to be a file.

Subject: S F

Gender: Female

Powers: Healing factor, advanced strength, agility and intelligence, super speed

Details: The subject is somewhat loyal to me and has proven this in the past. I will keep her in stasis and have her secretly transported to any lab I happen to reside in. When I need her services I will remove her from stasis. WARNING: remember subject is clinically insane and is a master of deception.

"I wanna see" Ryan shouted so I handed him the journal

"What do you think the S F stands for?" Leon asked

"Maybe it stands for Siamese Felicia" Ryan suggested

"Why would it stand for that?" Leon asked angrily

"Because it's about Felicia the Cat" I replied

"Who the hell is Felicia?" Leon asked angrily again

"I... don't know" Ryan replied "Just seems to fit the description"

"At any rate while I do not know what the F stands for I calculate an 83.11% likelihood that the S stands for Susan or Susie" Samoid 2.0 stated

"You have no proof of that" I argued "That S could stand for any number of things"

"Could it? Let us think about what we know. Subject Susan gives out vital signals similar to that of a B.O.W, she 'mysteriously' appears out of nowhere and claims to have amnesia. According to this file Subject subject: S F follows Big Top wherever he goes, has similar abilities to a strong B.O.W and is a master of deception. So would it be so unbelievable if Big Top removed Susan from stasis and told her to do whatever it takes to join our group so she could use her powers to pick us off one by one?" Samoid 2.0 asked

"You mean her psychic powers?" Ryan asked

"What are you talking about? Subject: S F has all the basic B.O.W powers and super speed" Leon asked

"I remember Susie having psychic powers" Ryan replied

"What do you mean you 'remember'?" I asked

"Ignore him... he's been like this all day" Leon replied "Anyway, I think Samoid 2.0 may be right"

"Thank you subject Leon" Samoid 2.0 thanked "As I said I calculate an 83.11% likelihood"

"Do you?" I asked "Or are you just letting your feelings cloud your judgement? Maybe you want to justify your earlier outburst"

"Please, I'm a machine, I don't have feelings, besides if anyone is letting their feelings cloud their judgement it's you subject Samoid" Samoid 2.0 replied, though I could swear there was a hint of smugness in her response

"Why you lousy lit-" I began before she interrupted

"At any rate, if subject Susan is subject subject: S F, then she could be attacking our allies right know, so we had better return" Samoid 2.0 explained as she made her way back to base

"Seriously... I could have sworn Susie had psychic power... and subject: S F is clearly Felicia... and we were meant to read pages 38 to 45... Where is my masked clone?... why aren't I super smart yet?... Did Big Top kill me?... Did I kill him?... Am I him?... How did I know about the journal?... Why are some of these conversations so familiar?... And if none of this stuff happened why do I remember it?... And why is it all fragmented?" Ryan muttered inaudibly "Anyway... let's go"

With that Ryan took off in pursuit of my copper copycat

"Well we should go" Leon mused as he made his way to home base "By the way I hate your metallic mimicker as much as you do... but I do think you're letting your emotions take control"

"Perhaps you're right" I sighed "But... Is it just me or is she getting more... witty"

"No... I noticed it too... maybe it's related to how Ryan said her A.I adapts" Leon mused

"Perhaps" I mused "Now let's go"

"Anybody home?" Ryan asked loudly as we re-entered home base

"Yes" Kid Cat replied "We're all here"

"And did Wesker try to open the door?" Ryan asked

"No... why?" Kid Cat asked

"I... because he did... but... "Ryan mumbled

"Ignore him" Leon replied "So where are the others exactly?

"They're resting... training was pretty intense" Kid Cat replied "So... where are the supplies?"

"We didn't get supplies" Leon replied

"I can see that... so what did you do?" Kid Cat asked

So Leon explained how we went to the Umbrella lab and what the diary told us

"I see" Kid Cat mused as he processed the information he had just been given "What are we going to do?"

"Well we still don't know if she is definitely subject: S F so for now we'll keep an eye on her and try to think of a way out of here" Leon replied

"While you do that I'm going to work on my arm cannon" I stated as I made my way towards the work shop

"I'll join you" Samoid 2.0 stated "You don't mind do you subject Samoid?"

"No... Of course not" I lied as we both made our way towards the workshop

"Wait Samoid... I need to talk to you about something" Leon shouted

"Okay" I replied, making sure to keep the relief I was feeling secret

"I'll head to the workshop by myself then" Samoid 2.0 stated as she made her way towards the work shop

"You owe me" Leon whispered

"Fair enough" I whispered

"So how are we going to get out of here?" Ryan asked

"I suppose we could take a plane from the airport" Kid Cat mused

"But is the airport safe?" I asked

"A small group of us could clear it out ahead of time" Leon suggested "Then we'd bring all our supplies and such with knowledge that the airport is safe"

"But who would go?" Ryan asked

"You, me and Samoid" Leon replied

"And what about me, subject Leon?" Samoid 2.0 asked

"Well we need some people to stay behind in case Susie is subject S F" Leon replied

"If subject Susan is subject subject S F, which she most likely is, then Kid Cat and Agent S will more than suffice" Samoid 2.0 argued "Don't you think so Master Ryan, after all one of your intellect must surely see that I would be of better use in the field than here?"

"You're right Samoid 2.0" Ryan agreed "So we four will go while you guys hold down the fort"

With that Samoid 2.0 and Ryan made their way towards the airport

"You're going now?" Kid Cat asked

"Apparently" Leon replied "She is one fine negotiator or Ryan really likes her"

"Don't rub it in" I muttered as Leon and I made our way towards the airport

Several minutes later at the airport

"So here we are at the airport" Ryan chuckled "Remember that time Big Top and Wesker attacked us here?"

"Yes" I replied

"That I actually do remember" Leon replied

"Yes Master Ryan" Samoid 2.0 replied

"You weren't even here" I argued

"True, but I have access to all of your files, you were here subject Samoid, thus I remember it" Samoid 2.0 argued "I also remember you getting beaten up by one of the subject Big Top clones, it was a good job subject Kid Cat and subject Agent S were there to help you... although I don't believe I would need help to take down such a simple adversary... but then I suppose it's not surprising that something with such a low threat level would"

"L-low threat level!?" I asked angrily "My threat level is 273, the highest threat level in our group you cocky copper contraption-"

"You're drawn for highest" Samoid 2.0 argued "Unless you're going to argue that 273 is a higher number than 273... Though considering your stubborn nature you probably will argue subject Samoid"

"How dare you talk down to me, without me you wouldn't ev-" I began before I was interrupted

"Remember the time we came here and flew to Boo Boulevard? Or the time you guys came here and Big Top attacked you and you guys beat him with the powers I gave you?" Ryan asked

"No" Leon shouted "No one remembers because it didn't happen"

"Fine, let's just go in and clear this place out then" Ryan shouted as he marched into the airport

"Wait for your strongest and most loyal subject Master Ryan" Samoid 2.0 shouted as she ran after him

"I HATE HER" I shouted as I shot at a tree, disintegrating it

"I can see that" Leon mused "And the tree can tell as well... or at least it could until you blew it up"

"Sorry it's just she... gets under my skin" I explained

"Or metal casing in your case... but I know what you mean" Leon replied "I can't stand her either"

"Wait... why?" I asked

"She tried to blow me up" Leon replied "That doesn't exactly make for a good relationship, also her obsession to terminate Susie makes her a liability... I don't like liabilities... and she's a jerk to a good friend of mine"

"... Thank you Leon..." I thanked, moved by his friendship

"No problem... now let's go before she makes another move on your boyfriend" Leon laughed

"Boyfriend? Master Ryan is not my boyfriend" I shouted angrily and embarrassedly

"Sure he's not" Leon chuckled "But seriously we'd better go"

And with that Leon took off after the others

"Boyfriend... of all the preposterous ideas" I muttered as I too followed my allies... and Samoid 2.0

We had been inside the airport for about twenty minutes and in that time we had killed ten zombies, fives Cerberuses and two lickers.

"Do we even know if there is a working plane here?" Leon asked

"There are two" Ryan replied "The one we took the first time we escaped and the one we took the... second time we escaped"

"Will you stop it already?" Leon shouted angrily "I'm sick of all this weird memory stuff"

"I would appreciate subject Leon if you used a more respectful tone when addressing Master Ryan" Samoid 2.0 commanded angrily

"Yeah well I'd appreciate it if I didn't" Leon replied

"We're approaching a cross road" Ryan muttered

"In this reality or the other one?" Leon asked mockingly

"This one" Ryan replied as he pointed to two corridors "We'll have to split up"

"I'll go with Master Ryan" I stated

"No... I'll go with Master Ryan" Samoid 2.0 argued

"No I will" I argued

"No I will" Samoid 2.0 argued

"No I will" I shouted

"No I will" Samoid 2.0 shouted

"Leon, you'll come with me" Ryan muttered, seemingly ignoring the argument between Samoid 2.0 and myself and then he began to walk off

"But Master Ryan" Samoid 2.0 shouted as she ran after Ryan

"If she thinks she's talking Master Ryan into going with her, she's got another thing coming" I muttered as I too ran towards Ryan, but before I could get anywhere I felt a hand upon my arm "Leon get off of me"

"You don't see it do you?" Leon laughed "This is the perfect opportunity"

"Explain" I commanded

"Well let's just say that while you are killing zombies with Samoid 2.0 an accident befalls her" Leon explained with a smile on his face "Of course we'd all be devastated but you'd of tried your best to save her so you couldn't be blamed"

"I see" I laughed "Of course some accidents are unavoidable"

"Yes they are" Leon agreed "Now if you'll excuse me I've been partnered up with your boyfriend"

"He is not my boyfriend" I shouted

"Of course not" Leon chuckled as he walked off "Let's go Ryan"

"Okay Leon" Ryan replied as he followed Leon, apparently ignoring Samoid 2.0 pleas for partnership

"Let's go 'partner'" I commanded as I made my way down the other corridor

"Fine" Samoid 2.0 replied angrily as she followed me down the corridor

After half an hour of silently killing zombies we entered a room that was built on a cliff just above the ocean, it appeared to be some kind of airport bar as it had chairs, a TV and... A bar. It also had a large window overlooking the ocean that sat miles below it.

"This appears to be the last room" I stated, not to anyone in particular as Samoid 2.0 was the only one in the room and I did not wish to talk to her

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious subject Samoid" Samoid 2.0 stated sarcastically

"While it would be obvious to someone with an average I.Q, I felt someone like you would need it pointing out 'subject' Samoid 2.0" I replied venomously

"I find it quite hypocritical that someone with such a low I.Q would insult someone else's I.Q" Samoid 2.0 mused "Oh sorry do you need me to define hypocritical for you subject Samoid?"

"No unlike you I have a vast knowledge of word definitions" I responded "I also don't feel obsessively compelled to use the word subject in every single sentence"

"So... now my unintelligent friend subject Samoid has run out of 'decent' insults, and I use the term decent loosely, and thus feels compelled to insult my speaking skills" Samoid 2.0 laughed "I'd say I was surprised but I would honestly expect something as pathetic from you... Samoid"

"Oh don't get confused, which I know you so easily do, I have many good insults, I just felt the need to point out your horrendous speaking skills" I retorted "For instance I find it quite amusing that you had a more likable personality when you had no personality"

"I'd rather have no personality than yours, you overly stubborn, underpowered jerk" Samoid 2.0 spat

"Says the overly compliant, underpowered jerk" I spat

"You're... you're... you're just jealous because Master Ryan likes me more" Samoid 2.0 spat

"What?" I shouted

Meanwhile with Ryan and Leon

"And if we did escape after killing Wesker and Big Top... then how am I Big Top?" Ryan muttered

"Are you still going on about that?" Leon asked angrily "I know you're insane but this is crazy even for you... and annoying"

"I know it is" Ryan replied "It's annoying me to... and I just can't figure it out"

"You've become so obsessed with 'figuring' out what's wrong with you that you've ignored all the animosity between Samoid and Samoid 2.0" Leon shouted

"Animosity? But those two get along so well" Ryan argued "... at least they do in that other reality... but then that hasn't happened yet..."

"Look I don't care about the 'other reality', in this one you've made Samoid miserable" Leon shouted angrily

"How?" Ryan asked

"You replaced her, and worse yet Samoid 2.0 has been doing everything it can to get you to like her more than Samoid" Leon replied

"She has?" Ryan asked

"How have you not noticed?" Leon asked angrily "Are you really that dense?"

"I was just distract by all the other memo-" Ryan began

"Enough about these other memories" Leon screamed as he punched Ryan in the face

"...L-Leon" Ryan stuttered in shock as he clutched his cheek

"I'm... sorry" Leon sighed "I just... needed that"

"So did I" Ryan laughed "It's all so clear now, the other reali-"

"No more" Leon shouted "No more talking about other realities, you've got to focus on this one, because you've got to make a serious decision"

"And that is?" Ryan asked

"Samoid... or Samoid 2.0" Leon replied

Meanwhile back in the airport bar

"How dare you even suggest that Master Ryan prefers you over me" I shouted

"Sorry, does the truth hurt?" Samoid 2.0 laughed "It's quite clear that Master Ryan prefers me over you"

"IT IS NOT" I shouted "I've known Master Ryan longer than you have, I've saved him more times than you have and my mind is actually based on his, giving us a connection you could never have with your rudimentary A.I"

"W-wel-" Samoid 2.0 began before I interrupted her

"After all, Master Ryan himself said that you lack the charm of his beloved original automaton, me" I laughed "And he only made you because he liked me so much"

"Well a-" Samoid 2.0 began before I again interrupted her

"Besides Master Ryan only made you to increase our odds of survival, you mean nothing to him" I laughed venomously

"I... I... I hate you" Samoid 2.0 screamed as she tackled me to the ground and started punching me "I'll kill you I'll kill you"

"I'd like to see you try" I shouted as I kicked her in the stomach and pinned her to the wall "I can't wait to tell Ryan how you were destroyed fighting zombies... though he probably won't care"

"I HATE YOU" Samoid 2.0 screamed as she head butted me, making me loosen my grip on her, she then kicked me in the stomach sending me flying out of the window

"Damn it" I shouted as I clung to the cliff side that the airport bar sat upon

"I... win... I win I win" Samoid 2.0 laughed "Oh it was terrible Master Ryan, we were walking down a corridor when a Tyrant appeared out of nowhere and attacked Samoid... no attacked Samoid 2.0, I tried to stop it, but it was too strong, I, Samoid, only managed to escape"

"What in the world are you babbling about Samoid 2.0?" I asked angrily

"No, you're Samoid 2.0, I am Samoid, Master Ryan's favourite" Samoid 2.0 laughed as she began to walk away

"You can't leave me" I screamed "It would conflict with restriction 1"

"While I, Samoid have no such restrictions, your restriction 1, Samoid 2.0, states that you cannot harm any of Master Ryan's allies, even if I was Samoid 2.0 and had such a restriction this would not breach it since I am not harming you, it'll be the jagged rocks at the bottom of this cliff that'll harm you" Samoid 2.0 laughed as she walked away

"Samoid 2.0 you come back here right now and help me up" I screamed... but she was gone "Great so not only am I dangling on the side of a cliff, Samoid 2.0 is going to replace me"

Minutes past and still I hung there, the cliff was so slippery that any attempt to move my hands to climb up would quickly result in me falling down...

"Need a hand?" A familiar voice asked

I looked up and saw Leon with his hand stretched towards me, I took it and he helped me up

"How did you know that Samoid 2.0 wasn't me" I asked collapsed on the floor, tired from hanging off the side of a cliff

"The real Samoid isn't a kiss up" Leon replied "let's go"

"Yes let's" I agreed

Meanwhile back at home base

"Leon went to check on something so we came back, but while Samoid 2.0 was unfortunately destroyed, my favourite robotic ally, Samoid, is fine" Ryan explained to Kid Cat and the others "Isn't that right Samoid?"

"I suppose it is" Samoid 2.0 replied

"No, I mean it" Ryan insisted "I may have hurt your feelings by making Samoid 2.0, but I want you to know that she meant nothing to me compared to you, you were always my favourite"

"Thank you" Samoid 2.0 stated through gritted teeth (Metaphorically obviously)

"I mean Samoid 2.0 was really only made to increase our odds of survival, I could of never had a connection with her like I do with you" Ryan said happily

"Thank... you" Samoid 2.0 said, though at this point she had to stop herself from screaming

"Of course, you're not Samoid, are you?" Leon asked rhetorically as he entered the room with me

"Give it up Samoid 2.0" I commanded

"Fine" Samoid 2.0 spat

"Fine?" I asked in confusion "No fake ignorance? No claiming I tricked Leon? No spot the impostor? Just... fine?"

"Yes... just fine" Samoid 2.0 sighed

"Why?" I asked as I moved toward her "Why go through all this effort just to give up?"

"Because you were right" Samoid 2.0 replied sadly

"About what?" I asked

"He likes you more" Samoid 2.0 replied "While he was making me he went on about the amazing robot he was building me in the image of and how much he admired her, from that moment all I wanted was to be like you so he would like me just as much... and I wanted that amazing robot to like me as well. I tried to prove myself to the both of you but my efforts to defend Master Ryan only angered you. I saw how you were always on his team no matter what the task, and while he always insisted on my accompaniment, I knew it was just because I was new. I could tell how much you resented and hated me and that combined with Master Ryan's preference of you over me made me reciprocate your feelings of loathing, so I tried to belittle you so Master Ryan would see your flaws... but I struggled to find any so I resorted to venomous sarcasm. I wanted to talk to you privately about this but Leon called you over, stopping me from doing so. Then I noticed how you and Leon both hated me and were conspiring against me and that destroyed any feelings that I might have had relating to making up with you. At the airport I tried to get Master Ryan to partner up with me, but he refused, saying he didn't want to show favouritism, but deep down I knew that if you had been the one requesting partnership he would have said yes. Then in the airport bar we argued, and the only thing that hurt more than your insults was that I knew they were right... you were and are his favourite. But then I knocked you out the window and there was a glimmer of hope, I could be Samoid, I could be Master Ryan's favourite. But even as Master Ryan stood there complimenting me, his favourite, I knew that those compliments were meant for you. I couldn't be his favourite when I was myself, and I couldn't be his favourite being you, heck I couldn't even tie with you. So yes Samoid, just... fine"

While robots couldn't cry I could tell that Samoid 2.0 was crying on the inside

"Samoid 2.0... I'm so sorry... I didn't even rea-" I began as I reached my arm out towards her, only for her to knock it away

"Don't bother, Samoid, I'm not worth the effort" Samoid 2.0 stated sadly "Power cannon, deactivate power limiter and charge up to full power"

"What are you doing?" I asked in confusion

"Preparing to self terminate" Samoid 2.0 replied

"B-but why?" I asked

"You and Leon hate me, I barely know the others and I'm not Master Ryan's favourite, so what's the point?" Samoid 2.0 replied as she pointed her arm cannon towards her head "Funny, he put in a restriction to stop me hurting any of you, but not one to stop me from hurting myself... I guess that just says it all... 5... 4... 3... 2..."

"No" I shouted as I tackled Samoid 2.0 to the ground

"1" Samoid 2.0 shouted as the cannon shot off a beam

"Ow, that really, really, REALLY hurts" Ryan screamed as the beam blew a hole in his stomach"

"Master Ryan" Samoid 2.0 shouted in unison

"Ryan" The others screamed in unison

"Master Ryan, are you okay?" I asked as Samoid 2.0 and I ran towards him

"Yeah I'm fine, apart from the huge hole in my stomach" Ryan weakly laughed "Really wish I could of remembered this in advance... goodbye everyone... it's been fun"

And so Ryan's eyes gently closed and he ceased conversation

"M-ma-mas-Master Ryan I'm so sorry" Samoid 2.0 screamed in sorrow

I looked at her in sympathy and then turned my attention towards Ryan, I put my hand to his neck... and I felt it, it was weak, but he had a pulse

"He's not dead" I shouted

"Wh-what?" Samoid 2.0 asked in shock

"He's not dead" I repeated "He can be saved, but I'll need your help, will you help me?"

"O-of course" Samoid 2.0 replied

So Samoid 2.0 and I worked together on healing Ryan's wound... and we succeeded

"Is he going to be okay?" Leon asked as Samoid 2.0 and I left the medical bay where we had left Ryan and enter the main hall

"Yes Master Ryan is going to be fine" I replied "Of course if I hadn't had Samoid 2.0's help he might have died"

"It's my fault this happened in the first place" Samoid 2.0 sighed "I don't deserve thanks"

"Perhaps not" I mused "But you do deserve an apology"

"Why?" Samoid 2.0 asked

"If I hadn't pushed you so far then this never would have happened, I should of been nicer, so what do you say, friends?" I asked as I stretched my arm out toward her

"... Friends" She replied as she shook my hand

"I guess we can be joint favourite" I laughed

"I agree" Samoid 2.0 laughed

"And I'm sorry too" Leon apologised "By the way is Ryan awake?"

"Yes" Samoid 2.0 replied "He said, and I quote, 'Well I'm glad I didn't die a second time, or for the first time in this reality I suppose'"

"I'm going to kill him" Leon shouted as he pulled out his gun "I've had enough of his alternate memory/reality talk"

"Please don't, I'm still recovering from the last attempt" Ryan laughed as he entered the room, using the Master sword as a crutch "I'm glad to see you three are all getting along now, even if I had to lose my stomach for that to happen"

"Master Ryan, if you don't mind my asking, who is your favourite?" Samoid 2.0 asked

"Yeah, I'd like to know too" I added

"Well if you mean out of you two... I'd have to call it a tie, after all you, Samoid, have been with me since the very beginning, and you, Samoid 2.0, have shown fierce, and almost scary devotion" Ryan replied

"I can live with a tie" Samoid 2.0 laughed happily

"Yeah, so can I-... wait a minute, what do you mean 'out of us two'?" I asked

"Well Leon's my favourite overall" Ryan replied

Samoid 2.0 and I looked at each other for several seconds, and then we turned our attention to Leon

"I think we can take him" I stated

"I agree" Samoid 2.0 agreed

"Now let's just stay ca-" Leon began but before he could finish Samoid 2.0 and I tackled him to the ground, we weren't going to kill him of course, just beat him up "Ryan, a little help?

"Really Leon? These two tried to kill each other to attain the position of my favourite, I think you can handle a small beating" Ryan laughed "Besides, this chapter is depressing, it needs some comic relief"

The anvil fell.

"Is that enough comic relief?" Leon asked as he picked himself up, as did Samoid 2.0 and I

"...Yes" Ryan replied "That is enough"

The next day at the airport

"And so we can finally leave" Ryan laughed

"It took a lot of work, but yes we can" Kid Cat laughed

"Finally" Susie laughed

"I'm glad it's... almost... over" Agent S rasped

"Please, you guys barely did anything this chapter" Ryan shouted, the anvil fell but Samoid 2.0 and I manage to catch it before it hit him "Matt didn't even have any new dialogue"

"A-" Matt began

"MATT DIDN'T HAVE ANY NEW DIALOGUE" Ryan shouted

"Well let's go" Leon shouted as we entered the airport

"Let's take plane 1, plane 2 wasn't as comfy" Ryan commanded

"Goodbye Kirby Road... it's been fun... and emotionally scarring" I muttered as I took one last look at the place that had been our personal battle field, then followed my friends to the plane, but before I did I blew up the helicopter that Wesker and Agent 38 had arrived in.

Two weeks later in Ryan's new underground lab

"Master Ryan, we're back from our work with C.O.M.E.T.S" Samoid 2.0 shouted as we approached Ryan

"Did you fulfil the tasks I set you?" Ryan asked as he typed some information into a small computer just below a large bio-tube

"Yes, I secretly took the C.O.M.E.T.S helicopter and captured Agent 38 for you" Samoid 2.0 replied "He is currently in your private holding facility... though I don't know what you intend to do with him"

"I have a proposition for him" Ryan replied as he typed in some more information "And you, Samoid?"

"I gave Agent S that vial you gave me" I replied "Though, I don't know what it was for"

"It's Susie's DNA and you will see what it does soon enough" Ryan replied "And I'm just about finished with my last project"

"It's not another Samoid is it?" I groaned, only to receive what I presumed was a scowl from Samoid 2.0 "Not that I don't like the second one, and I do like her, I just don't think we need a third"

"That's better, I like you too" Samoid 2.0 stated "So what is it?"

"Who is it" Ryan corrected "His name is Majora X, but he's better known as Genesis"

"So it's not a third Samoid?" Samoid 2.0 stated

"No, it's a second Ryan" Ryan replied as he typed the last bit of information into the computer "He'll be finished in an hour"

"How did you think of all this anyway Master Ryan?" Samoid 2.0 asked

"I've been wondering the same thing" I added

"Let's just say... I remembered" Ryan laughed "Though I still don't know why... and I probably never will"

**Me: And so the another what if chapter comes to an end... boy that one was depressing**

**Leon: Very**

**Samoid: But it had a happy ending**

**Samoid 2.0: Yes it did**

**Me: It also has an alternate ending. So read that next. **

The next day at the airport

"And so we can finally leave" Ryan laughed

"It took a lot of work, but yes we can" Kid Cat laughed

"Finally" Susie laughed

"I'm glad it's... almost... over" Agent S rasped

"Please, you guys barely did anything this chapter" Ryan shouted, the anvil fell but Samoid 2.0 and I manage to catch it before it hit him "Matt didn't even have any new dialogue"

"A-" Matt began

"MATT DIDN'T HAVE ANY NEW DIALOGUE" Ryan shouted

"Yeah but neither did I, until now" Wesker laughed

"Were you going to leave without saying goodbye?" Big Top asked menacingly

"You may have beat us in the past, but our odds have improved" Agent 38 laughed

"They've improved by quite a lot" Knight Cat laughed "I'm Knight Cat by the way, brother of Kid Cat"

"And I'-" the other figure began before she was interrupted

"Felicia the cat, sister to Kid Cat, powers included super speed, regeneration and advanced intelligence" Ryan interrupted "AKA Black Cat, AKA subject: S F"

"How did you know that?" Black Cat asked angrily

"I have a weird memory" Ryan replied "Also there was a file, might as well skip a few steps while I'm at it, Samoid's activate personality override code 38 Omega"

Suddenly both Samoid 2.0 deactivated and I crumple to the floor

"Ryan what a-" Leon began before Ryan interrupted him

"Initiate B.O.W ability protocol 32" Ryan shouted

"What in the world is goi- initiating B.O.W ability protocol 32... abilities activated..." Susie murmured

"It seems the fool did it for us" Big Top laughed "Now Susan kill these fools"

"She's not going to do it" Ryan laughed

"Command noted... command ignored" Susie murmured

"Called it" Ryan laughed "Now she's going to load the damaged files, also for the record I still don't know why she talks like a computer"

"Loading personality files... ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR... personality files damaged... continue loading?... Loading... Loading... Loading..." Susie stated "Damaged personality files loaded... Begin reboot protocol?... Beginning reboot... Repair personality files as a secondary directive?... Secondary directive set... Reboot complete... Starting Susie in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... So Bi-"

"Yes he dares to give you orders, know just take control of all of us" Ryan commanded "Just so you know, those two Siamese cats aren't B. , and boy did you learn that the hard way, so you'll have to control them the other way"

"Your even more insane than I am" Susie muttered "But I'll take your advice"

And with that Susan exerted her control over practically everyone

"Ni-" Agent 38 began before he was interrupted

"Years of being trained by Wesker to be emotionally distant, strong of mind and strong willed have left me unable of being brainwashed, that's what you were going to say" Ryan laughed

"H-how did yo-" Agent 38 began

"How did I know? Not sure...yet, also sword throw" Ryan shouted as he threw his sword into Susie's leg

"Why ar-" Susie began as she removed the Master sword, threw it near Ryan and clutched her leg

"Elementary my dear witless my prolonged exposure to the alien power suit has left my mind different to that of the average human, as an added side affect thanks to your attempt to affect my neurological patterns you have actually increased my I.Q by 2683 points, I now have access to every memory I have ever recorded no matter how abstract... which is just what I need. From memory, well alternate memory, I know that you lack a regenerative factor so I would recommend going to the Kirby Road hospital and getting your mind controlled servants to tend to your wounds, you should then probably wait three days for the damage to truly heal. But don't worry we'll be there in 3 days for the granditer ultimo, and before I ask I give you my word we will show up" Ryan explained

"...Very well" Susie muttered in confusion as Leon picked her up and her band of servants left

"W-" Agent 38 began

"Yes we'll, you have no other choice, and I have a proposition I know you'll say yes to" Ryan interrupted as he retrieved his sword and the blood upon it "Reactivate personality protocol"

"What happened?" Both Samoid 2.0 and I asked in unison as we reactivated

"I'll explain later" Ryan replied "Now let's go, I have a clone to make... and some memories to shift through"

With that Ryan walked away with Agent 38 not too far behind

"What in the world just happened?" Samoid 2.0 asked

"I have absolutely no idea" I replied "But I definitely didn't see it coming"

And so, not entirely sure what he was thinking, Samoid 2.0 followed Ryan to where ever he was going.

To Be Continued... Maybe

**Me: And that was the alternate ending. See ya next chapter**

**Samoid: Ciao**

**Samoid 2.0: Sayonara**

**Me: And goodbye**


	22. What if there was a third Samoid?

**Me: Hello and welcome to Apocalypse Crossing end of day's third what if chapter**

**Leon: Great, another reality is going to be infected with your idiocy**

**Me: yes it is**

**Leon: So what is this chapter called?**

**Me: It is called**

**What if there was a third Samoid?**

"And that is how Master Ryan saved Leon from the zombies using only his wits and a large medium sized spoon" Samoid 2.0 explained to the 'enthralled' listeners who, like her, sat around the large dining table within my mansion

"Now he's got them telling the story" Leon muttered angrily

"You'd think with all the actual adventures we've had we'd think of a better one to tell" Kid Cat mused

"You'd think so wouldn't you?" Agent 38 asked rhetorically "And yet somehow we still end up at the mercy of the large medium sized spoon story"

"It gets worse, I heard Ryan mentioning he's going to base his next book upon it" Agent S shuddered

"I just don't get it, I have an I.Q of 2803 and yet somehow he's the famous author" Genesis sighed

"That's because Ryan based his book on a true story" Susie explained

"It was only loosely based on our adventure" Leon pointed out "Unless that is one of you recalls Iron man fighting Wesker"

"That would have been cool" Kid Cat laughed

"It would have been less traumatising" Samoid added

"What is taking him so long?" Agent 38 asked angrily "I mean seriously we throw him a welcome back party and he is late"

"To be fair we funded the party with Master Ryan's money and we're holding it in his mansion so I think he can be as late as he wants" Samoid 2.0 argued

"That maybe how you wish to look at it but I'll stick to outrage thank you very much" Agent 38 shouted

"Where'd Ryan go anyway?" Matt asked

"Matt... when'd you get here?" Leon asked

"I was the first one here, excluding the robot things and Ryan 2 of course" Matt replied "Anyway where'd Ryan go?"

"I have a name you know" Genesis shouted angrily

"I know... I just don't remember it" Matt replied "Anyway where'd Ryan go?"

"Master Ryan went on another one of his searches for mythical, mystical, magical, high tech or alien artefacts" Samoid replied "He went to a region which he had intended to search before the 'team bonding incident' occurred, he has been gone for about two months now"

"Both Samoid and I offered to accompany him but he insisted we remain here with Master Genesis and run Samoid tech, though the amount of time he has been gone worries both Samoid and I, and unfortunately we haven't been able to contact him" Samoid 2.0 added

"Did he of little common sense mention what he was after?" Leon asked

"No" Genesis sighed "Unfortunately my crazy creator insists upon an air of mystery when it comes to the 'artefact game', I'm not even allowed to look at them because of that 'incident', while he's gone I'm tasked with up keeping his estate, fulfilling his media appearances for Samoid tech, basically being him... it is quite an arduous job that he tasks me with and all without a thought for my feelings, and he of course is completely ignorant of this, even after that 'incident'"

"Aww does poor wittle Genesis have daddy issues?" Agent 38 asked mockingly

"Firstly he's not my father, thank Majora, secondly my I.Q is more than eleven times higher than yours so the very idea that you'd attempt to mock me is laughable" Genesis spat

"Doesn't change the fact that you're not even a one year old" Agent 38 laughed

"Says Wesker's puppy or lapdog to be more precise" Genesis mocked

"I'd rather be a lapdog than a wannabe Ryan" Agent 38 spat

"That's it" Genesis shouted as he jumped across the table, tackled Agent 38 to the ground and began to exchange blows with him

"We should do something" Kid Cat suggested

"No... this amuses me" Leon replied... just before Agent 38 and Genesis dragged him into the fight "You can stop it now"

"No... this amuses me" Kid Cat replied sarcastically... just before Agent 38, Genesis and Leon dragged him, Susie, Matt and Agent S into the fight

"Humans... and cat... and squirrel" Samoid and Samoid 2.0 stated in unison before they too were dragged into the fight

"Well well well, a fight and I wasn't invited" I muttered as I entered the room

"Ryan" the various combatants stated in unison as they stopped their fighting

"Don't stop now... this amuses me" I shouted just before I was swarmed by a group of people, robots and animals who were very glad to see me

"It's good to have you back Master Ryan" Samoid's, both 2.0 and original, stated in unison

"I suppose your return is pleasing" Agent 38 muttered

"And thus the effort of playing the fool is no longer mine to bare" Genesis mused

"Good to have you back buddy" Leon said happily "So what'd you get?"

"That is an excellent question and thus deserves an excellent response" I replied "You can come in now"

Less than a second after my command it entered.

"Is tha-" Leon began

"Another Samoid?" Both Samoid's shouted angrily in unison

"Didn't you learn anything last time?" Leon asked angrily

"Yes actually, I did" I retorted cockily "Now if you would be so kind as to let me explain"

Leon said nothing but motioned me to continue

"Well, it was the eleventh day of my search and I had finally found what I was looking for, another secret base, this one, like ours, had lab equipment, various books and of course power suits, bring it in MK3" I explained and commanded

"Affirmative Master Ryan" Samoid MK3 replied as it brought in another power suit

"This one had its own A.I and seemed intent on destroying me, fortunately I was able to quickly programme MK3 with the same A.I Samoid 2.0 has and together we beat this suit, I then deactivated it, turned the base into a compact cube and left with MK3 carrying the power suit, then I made my way here and now it is now and that's it... MK3, take that power suit to the vault within my secret base"

"Affirmative Master Ryan" Samoid MK3 replied as it picked up the other power suit and made its way towards the vault

"So what are you going to do with Samoid MK3?" Samoid 2.0 asked bitterly

"Oh don't worry this chapter won't be just a renamed version of the last" I replied as the anvil fell "Hopefully now you two have gained an ounce of maturity and will be able to resist the urge to kill each other to attain the prestigious title of my favourite"

"I see... so you're big idea of solving the fact that you've basically replaced me... again... is to just say deal with it?" Samoid asked angrily

"Perhaps an ounce of maturity is too much to ask" I muttered "It worked out in the end did it not?"

"Only after a lot of emotional trauma" Samoid 2.0 replied angrily "I mean seriously, how'd you think we'd react?"

"I just don't see the problem" I replied

"Probably because you were too busy going on about all those 'memories' the first time round" Leon spat

"I'm sorry were you involved in this conversation?" I asked angrily

"No, a bit like you last chapter" Leon replied smugly as he got hit by an anvil

"Well I'm sorry for having problems in my own life" I shouted

"Problems? Mental problems maybe, but you had no problems then, you just kept going on and on about those memories so I had to pick up the slack, as usual, and solve the problem with your clingy girlfriends" Leon shouted angrily

"Clingy girlfriends!?" Samoid and Samoid 2.0 shouted angrily in unison

"Sorry, too close to the truth?" Leon asked mockingly

"Well excuse me for showing emotion you emotionless monster" Samoid yelled

"Yeah it's not our fault you're dead inside" Samoid 2.0 added

"Just because I don't throw temper tantrums doesn't mean I'm emotionless" Leon retorted "I just thought you Samoid and Ryan threw enough for the group"

"Cause you never lose your temper" Kid Cat said sarcastically

"What's that suppose to mean?" Leon asked

"You have anger issues" Kid Cat replied "You keep your emotions bottled up and then release them randomly in angry fits"

"No I don't" Leon replied

"How many times have you stood there and took Ryan's idiocy and then just attacked him?" Kid Cat asked rhetorically "I mean you're like a light switch, you're either on or off, there's no middle ground"

"Ryan's idiocy?" I asked angrily

"Sorry do you need me to dumb it down?" Kid Cat asked mockingly

"Oh cause it takes so much intelligence to beat up villains" I laughed sarcastically "You've never had a good idea, heck if it weren't for me and Leon you'd still be in Kirby Road punching zombies to death and wondering when someone else was going to do the thinking for you"

"How dare you, you psychotic simpleton" Kid Cat shouted "If it weren't for me you'd be dead"

"No, if it weren't for you nobody would be dead" I retorted

"H-how dare you" Kid Cat spat "How dare you bring up that tragedy for a mere insult"

"Yeah you can't just make light of all those deaths" Agent S added

"Sorry, you're on Kid Cat's side?" I interrupted "Last time I checked you were trying to kill him and anyone else you saw for that matter"

"Y-you kn-" Agent S began before she was interrupted

"Oh yeah it was the virus's fault" Leon interrupted "You know you were in complete control, you just wanted to take your anger out on something"

"Well if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black" I mocked

"Shut up" Leon shouted

"What, too much?" I asked mockingly "Going to punch me now?"

"I'll punch you in a minute" Kid Cat shouted

"Well I suppose that's all you can do" I laughed "Anything else would tire out your two brain cells"

"Because the 'large medium sized spoon' story is truly the work of genius'" Kid Cat mocked

"I'm smart enough to be a published author" I retorted

"No you're not" Genesis argued "You only had a story because it actually happened and I read that book, if you could call it that, and it was filled with grammatical errors, spelling errors and plot holes"

"Oh look Ryan junior is standing up to his dad" Agent 38 laughed

"Shut up lapdog" Genesis spat "Why are you even here? You tried to kill these guys multiple times"

"Because father o yours invited me" Agent 38 replied "Anyway why are you here? Is it because Ryan needs a backup? Because that's all you're really good for"

"How dare you, I am far superior to that simpleton" Genesis shouted

"Far superior? You self righteous jerk, you wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me" I spat "Sometimes I wonder why I even made you"

"You pompous twit, you made me because it amused you, not for my benefit, I owe you nothing" Genesis responded

"While we're on the topic sometimes I wonder why I even saved you Ryan" Kid Cat spat

"You said so yourself Kid Cat 'the day you escaped and all this started... I swore to myself that I would save everyone I could from suffering your fate... even if the very people I'm trying to save hate me as much as you do'" Samoid retorted

"Of course the lapdog jumps to defend its master" Kid Cat responded

"How dare you" Samoid shouted "Should I not defend someone I care about? Maybe I should take a page from your book and blast them into a bio tube full of T-virus"

"You lousy bi-" Kid Cat began

"Good job you don't care about being hated, otherwise you'd be very depressed" I laughed "And besides 38's the only lapdog here"

"Oh get off your high horse you egotistical moron, I may of worked for Wesker but at least I could fight my own battles, I didn't need Robocop, jerk cop or some super sword to help me" Agent 38 shouted

"You're right you never need help, except when you get trapped in Kirby Road and are forced to beg for my help" I yelled

"Yo-" Agent 38 began

"What do you mean jerk cop?" Leon asked angrily

"You're a jerk and a cop, it's pretty self explanatory, at least for people with an average I.Q" Agent 38 replied

"At least I'm smart enough to escape Kirby Road by myself" Leon retorted

"Oh because you had no help whatsoever" Susie said sarcastically

"From you, no, you're useless" Leon replied

"I am not" Susie shouted

"Yes you are" I argued "You were dead weight basically, or you would have been if we didn't save you every ten minutes"

"Because you never needed saving" Agent S shouted "Except for that whole Majora fiasco"

"Which was caused by all your ineptness" I replied

"Because running away from Wesker and crying is truly an amazing act" Agent S laughed

"At least I didn't have to rely on regeneration to survive" I laughed "How many times should you have died anyway?"

"How many times would you have died if it weren't for us?" Kid Cat asked angrily

"Zero times, because if it weren't for you two none of this would have happened" I replied

"How dare you" Kid Cat and Agent S spat

"Sorry does the truth hurt? At the end of day all those deaths are in your hands" I spat

"At least their single mindedness never pitted anyone against each other" Leon shouted

"Oh sure let's all blame Ryan" I yelled

"Actually sir, he has a point" Samoid stated

"If you had noticed the situation things may have not have escalated as quickly as they did" Samoid 2.0 added

"Hey there's another Samoid here now, why don't you blow it up before it becomes my 'favourite'" I shouted "After all we all know that if someone gets in your way the best course of action is to rant about it and then try to kill them in an airport bar"

"How dare you, all my months of devoted work and this is what I get?" Samoid 2.0 shouted

"I'm not surprised, despite lying to myself and others I've always known you were a jerk 'Master' Ryan" Samoid spat

"You lou-" I began

"I'm surprised you can remember that much" Leon mused "Considering how wrapped up you were in those 'other realities'"

"How da-" I began

"That is when you're not putting on a mask and trying to kill us" Kid Cat added

"Now ju-" I began

"Or destroying space ships and those within them" Agent S added

"Or causing the moon to crash to earth" Susie added

"Or replacing allies" Samoid added

"Or ignoring them completely" Samoid 2.0 added

"Or using people as your personal backup" Genesis added

"Or threatening to kill allies you came to save" Agent 38 added

"O-" Matt began

"Or treating the whole zombie apocalypse like a game, treating the deaths of others like a joke or turning the whole event into a book for your own gain" Leon spat "And to think you dare point out our faults"

"W-we-well...well... you're right... thanks for the party... it's great to be back... good night" I sighed as, holding back tears, I left the room and made my way to bed

You could cut the tension in the room with a knife, or the Master sword, it was filled with anger, frustration, hatred and other such emotions

"Maybe... maybe we went too far" Agent S sighed

Now that the tension had lowered slightly the others truly considered what they had said, to myself and each other, and realised how awfully they had treated each other

"You're... you're right" Leon agreed "We were horrible to Ryan and each other"

Murmurs of agreement filled the room

"I can't believe the things I said to him" Samoid stated

"I know what you mean" Samoid 2.0 agreed

"It's all true you know" A voice argued

"Who said that?" Kid Cat asked

"I did" The voice replied, the voice in question belonged to none other than Samoid MK3 "I heard all of it, and I agree"

"You agree?" Susie asked

"Master Ryan gave me an update with all of your memories during our two month excursion" Samoid MK3 stated as it pointed at the other two Samoid's "And quite frankly you're all right, he is a jerk"

"But we didn't mean that" Genesis argued

"Oh you did, you can blame it on the heat of the moment but deep down each of you meant every word you muttered, really it's a surprise Master Ryan has any friends" Samoid MK3 argued

"Aren't you supposed to be severely loyal to Ryan?" Agent 38 asked

"Oh I am" Samoid MK3 replied "I'd sacrifice myself to save him if I had to, but only because my directive states so, unlike those two fan girls I feel no emotional attachment to Ryan whatsoever"

"How could you say that?" Samoid 2.0 asked "He gave you a personality"

"There's no reason to be that cold towards him" Samoid stated

"You said so yourself Samoid, he's a jerk, actually thinking about it Ryan probably deserves friends like you, nice to him one minute, reduce him to tears the next" Samoid MK3 laughed

"You're a real jerk, you know that?" Agent 38 asked

"Am I? Guess that's down to you guys then" Samoid MK3 chuckled "After all my A.I is adaptable, I based my personality on what I hear and all I've heard are Master Ryan's negative points, as well as all of yours, so the way I'm talking about Master Ryan is the same way you just talked about him, all eight of you saying such horrible things to Master Ryan all at once, perhaps I should check on him lest he put himself out of our misery... no, not a 'considerable threat', not my problem"

And with that Samoid Mk3 took its leave

"Is that really what we were like to Master Ryan?" Samoid asked to no one in particular

"I... I think so" Samoid 2.0 admitted ashamedly

"We shou-" Leon began before all the lights within my mansion turned off "Wh-what just happened?"

"A power out I surmise" Genesis replied "The power should be back on in several minutes

"We should try and find Ryan" Leon mused "Jerk or not, Samoid MK3 has a point, in his current frame of mind Ryan just mi-"

"You don't really think?" Agent S asked

"You never know, that kid is prone to mood swings" Leon replied "We'll split up and find him

And so my 'friends' set out through the dark mansion in search of me, after several minutes the lights turned back on and one of them found... me.

"Master Ryan" Samoid 2.0 screamed

Hearing this all the others ran towards Samoid 2.0

"What's wro- oh my Majora" Leon gasped

"H-he-he's" Samoid stuttered

"Dead" Genesis said solemnly

"H-he-he can't be dead" Kid Cat stuttered

But I was, my body was covered in various cuts, bullet wounds, scorch marks, there was no questioning it... I was dead.

"What's going on here?" Samoid MK3 asked in an uninterested tone

"R-Ryan's dead" Agent S replied tearfully

"Oh, is that all?" Samoid MK3 asked in an even more uninterested tone

"How can you be so cold?" Susie asked angrily

"I'm a machine, kind of mandatory" Samoid MK3 replied

"I can't believe he's gone" Agent 38 sighed

"I can't believe he'd take his own life" Genesis sighed

"Really? For someone so smart you are REALLY stupid" Samoid MK3 laughed

"You said so yourself, 'he'll probably put himself out of our misery" Genesis shouted

"Using his own gun, sword and arm cannon?" Samoid MK3 asked rhetorically

"What do you mean?" Matt asked

"Look at the corpse, he has cut marks, bullet wounds and scorch marks, the cuts and bullet wounds are obvious but the scorch marks could only come from an arm cannon, or an energy blast" Samoid MK3 explained

"Are you implying I did this?" Samoid 2.0 asked angrily

"Of course not you idiotic love struck lapdog, even if it weren't for your sickening admiration for 'Master' Ryan stopping you from even thinking of doing such a thing, you wouldn't have been able to do this anyway due to restriction 2" Samoid MK3 replied "Samoid on the other ha-"

"How dare you even imply that I murdered Master Ryan" Samoid spat as she tackled Samoid MK3 into a wall and held... her by her neck "I am devastated that this has happened, that the last time I spoke to Master Ryan was to call him a jerk, that now I'll never be able to apologise for the horrible things I said and that my best and first friend is now dead, that you would even sugge-"

"A beautiful speech, truly heart warming, but I must say you have quite a temper there don't you? Is that it? Did being replaced for a second time anger you? Was it just too much? Is that why you killed him?" Samoid MK3 asked mockingly as she removed Samoid's hand from her neck

"You... you... you bi-" Samoid began

"After all I have a file here that proves this isn't the first time you've really lost your temper" Samoid MK3 interrupted as she played a file

"Data log 381184, I can't believe he replaced me, I protected him from zombies and saved him on numerous occasions and this is the thanks I get? I swear sometimes I feel like punching through his skull. Terminate recording" The file blared

"That is your voice isn't it? I see you decided against punching through his skull though, why? Was that not enough for what he did to you?" Samoid MK3 asked

"Samoid... you didn't really... kill him... did you?" Leon asked

"I-" Samoid began

"Now, Now Leon, you're not completely innocent either" Samoid MK3 scolded

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leon asked angrily

"See, you're the one with the temper, of course you rarely show it, you keep it bottled up then release it all in one go, thinking about it, you must of built up a lot of anger toward Master Ryan back in the dining room, maybe it was too much, maybe you found Master Ryan, maybe you lost it, maybe you killed him" Samoid MK3 mockingly suggested "And before you say you lack an arm cannon, there's a power suit downstairs you could have easily used"

"Samoid MK3 has a point it could have been eith-" Kid Cat began

"I do appreciate the support Kid Cat but you're not above suspicion" Samoid MK3 interrupted "Maybe you thought, 'Ryan knows my deep dark secret, that I caused all those deaths and he is really angry at me, what if he tells the world?', so then you confront him, he says he'll tell everyone and, just like in the Umbrella lab all those months ago, you panic and blast him, but Master Ryan isn't lucky enough to crash into a bio tube full of T-Virus, so he dies. Now is that out of the realm of possibility? After all a blast like that would cause scorch marks, would it not?"

"B-b-but then why would he be covered in bullet wounds and cuts?" Kid Cat asked in a panicked tone

"To cover your tracks, after all anyone of theses wounds could be the original one that killed Master Ryan, but if for instance there were only scorch masks the list of suspects would dwindle, so the murderer, whoever he or she is, caused other wounds to insure everyone was a suspect" Samoid MK3 replied

"So you're saying that Samoid, Leon or Kid Cat killed Ryan then covered his corpse in other types of wounds to implicate everyone?" Agent S asked

"Well yes, but it's not necessarily any of those three" Samoid MK3 replied

"Well who else could it be?" Agent S asked

"You for starters, after all, like Kid Cat, you caused all those deaths, so you could've killed Ryan to stop him from revealing your deep dark secret" Samoid MK3 replied

"You can't honestly think I would kill Ry-" Agent S began

"Why not? You killed dozens of people back at Kirby Road for no reason whatsoever, so I find it quite believable that you'd kill someone you were just very angry at and who knows your greatest shame" Samoid MK3 interrupted

"I... I..." Agent S stuttered

"I suppose I'm the next victim of your Sherlockian accusations" Genesis stated dryly

"Well I might as well do it now, ever since that little 'incident' we've all known you had issues with our 'beloved' creator, more so than those sycophantic Samoid's, to him you were but a backup, he never treated you like a real person, heck you're basically his son and I bet he never even said he loved you" Samoid MK3 laughed "So while those tinplated twits did odd jobs for Master Ryan and were lavished with affection, you lived his life for him on a regular basis and barely got thanks. And the lacklustre love you received isn't your only motive, you may have killed him because he robbed you of the chance to have a life, sure you could work for C.O.M.E.T.S, but you could never have a real life, you were only there for, as you said, Master Ryan's amusement. Or maybe you killed him to get his life, all good motives really, so which was it?"

Genesis remained silent and simply glared at Samoid MK3

"Not talking? Fair enough, as a member of C.O.M.E.T.S you know you have the right to remain silent, so you just go ahead and use that right for all it's worth, a bit like how Master Ryan used you" Samoid MK3 laughed "Now who's motive should I explain next? Ah yes Agent 38, well yours is just obvious, you are, or at least were, an Umbrella employee, you killed people you didn't even know on a regular basis, so why not kill that annoying guy that constantly mocked you? We all know your approval rating for Master Ryan was low, heck you wouldn't even tolerate him if it wasn't for the fact he saved your life, maybe tonight he pushed you just a bit too far so you finally did what Wesker couldn't, you killed Master Ryan, or maybe your still working for Wesker and he commanded you to kill Master Ryan, isn't that a possibility?"

"You really are a jerk" Agent 38 muttered

"And that just leaves Susan and Matt, but Matt isn't interesting enough to commit murder so it's really just Susan who's left to have her motive disassembled" Samoid MK3 chuckled

"A-" Matt began

"How could I kill Ryan? Even if I wanted to, I don't have the strength" Susie argued

"Correct... unless that is you are Subject: S F" Samoid MK3 shouted as she chucked Big Top's journal at Susie

"Subject: S F?" Susie asked as she picked up the journal

"Care to explain, Samoid 2.0? After all you're the one who had a vendetta against her aren't you?" Samoid MK3 asked rhetorically

"Well..." Samoid 2.0 began

So Samoid 2.0 explained what was in the journal and how at one point we considered the possibility that Susie could be Subject: S F

"You don't honestly think that I am Subj-" Susie began

"I do, and if you are then Big Top probably told you to kill Master Ryan, or perhaps you did it to avenge your master" Samoid MK3 interrupted "And just for the record, barring Master Genesis, anyone of you could be Big Top"

"No we couldn't, Samoid and Samoid 2.0 would of noticed the wavelength Big Top gives out" Leon argued

"Actually... Big Top can hide his wavelength" Samoid 2.0 stated "Probably to make his shape shifting more effective"

"There you go, you all have a motive, except Samoid 2.0 and Matt, during that blackout you all had an opportunity and to top it all off anyone of you could be Big Top" Samoid MK3 laughed as she began to leave "So anyone of you could be Master Ryan's murderer, just something to think about"

Silence filled the room as all of its inhabitants looked at each other with suspicions in their eyes (Or visor), they were all thinking the same thing, could one of them have murdered me?

"Activate mansion lockdown code: 381183" Samoid 2.0 stated, suddenly giant metal shutters covered all the windows and doors, essentially locking everyone in

"What are you doing?" Samoid asked

"One of you murdered Master Ryan and no one is leaving until I find out who" Samoid 2.0 replied bitterly

"You can't just keep us here" Kid Cat complained

"Yes I can, I'm a member of C.O.M.E.T.S, it's completely within my power" Samoid 2.0 argued "I'm going to find Master Ryan's murderer and I swear whichever one of you it is, you are going to pay"

"How exactly are you going to find out?" Matt asked

"I'm going to investigate" Samoid 2.0 replied as she walked off

"I'll come with you" Samoid stated as she began to follow Samoid 2.0

"No" Samoid 2.0 stated bitterly

"But why?" Samoid asked, clearly hurt

"I'm sorry Samoid, but like Samoid MK3 said, you're a suspect, for all I know you killed Master Ryan" Samoid 2.0 replied

"You believed her? You don't honestly think that I would kill Master Ryan?" Samoid spat "You know better than anyone how much I... how much I... how much I loved Master Ryan"

"Yes, I know how much you loved him, but I also know how far you'll go to eliminate someone who truly angers you" Samoid 2.0 replied as she walked away "After all I was once on the receiving end of such anger"

"Because you just stood there and took it, you threw the first punch" Samoid spat

"I don't have time for this" Samoid 2.0 replied

"Who made you innocent anyway? How do we know you didn't kill Master Ryan?" Samoid asked

"My restrictions stop me from doing so" Samoid 2.0 replied "And even if they didn't, I would never hurt Master Ryan"

"Neither would I, but you have" Samoid spat "Sure it was an accident but you nearly killed Master Ryan once, maybe you confronted him about replacing you, maybe you tried to terminate yourself again, maybe Master Ryan tried to stop you and took the blast instead"

"How dare you suggest such a thing" Samoid 2.0 spat

"How dare you suggest such a thing" Samoid spat

"Well while you two have a hissy fit, I'm going to find out who killed Ryan" Genesis sighed as he walked away

"That is if you didn't kill him yourself" Leon muttered

"I didn't, I have control over my emotions, unlike you Leon S Kennedy" Genesis spat

"Yeah, you proved that when you attacked Agent 38 just for insulting you" Leon said sarcastically

"Because you never attack someone for insulting you" Kid Cat said sarcastically "Is that why you killed Ryan?"

"I didn't kill Ryan" Leon shouted "Unlike some people my first response to a problem isn't to kill it"

"No, you have to wait until it makes you angry enough" Kid Cat spat

"Leon has a point, you do tend to kill your problems" Agent S muttered

"Maybe you killed him, after all you have a habit of killing when you're angry" Kid Cat yelled

"You lousy bast-" Agent S began

"As far as I'm concerned you two are the most likely suspects" Susie interrupted

"Sorry Subject: S F, did Big Top tell you to say that?" Kid Cat asked sarcastically

"He has a point, for all we know you work for Big Top" Agent 38 mused

"Says Wesker ex lapdog, or are you still his lapdog? Did he tell you to kill Ryan?" Susie asked sarcastically

"You bi-" Agent 38 began

"Or did you kill him because he annoyed you?" Genesis asked

"I'm sorry, do you like your father now?" Agent 38 asked sarcastically "Maybe you killed him for all he put you through, after all it wouldn't be the first attempt, or have you forgotten that unfortunate 'incident'"

"How dare you" Genesis spat "I would never kill my... my... I would never kill Ryan"

They all argued like this for several minutes then went their separate ways in search of evidence to prove one of the others murdered me.

Samoid 2.0 made her way to our old secret base, which I had set up under the mansion, to examine the power suit I had brought

"Maybe there'll be some finger prints on it, if there are that could give some idea of whether or not someone used the suit to kill Master Ryan" Samoid 2.0 muttered to herself

"Don't bother I already checked" Samoid MK3 stated

"Why? You don't even care about Master Ryan's death" Samoid 2.0 asked as she made her way toward Samoid MK3

"Boredom, I don't really have anything else to do so I might as well figure out who killed the idiot" Samoid MK3 replied

"How dare you insult Master Ryan" Samoid 2.0 shouted as she aimed her cannon at Samoid MK3

"Calm down, think about it, if the others saw you going cannon happy on me it would make you look awfully suspicious" Samoid MK3 laughed

"You're... you're right" Samoid 2.0 sighed

"So did you kill him? You can tell me, I won't blab" Samoid MK3 asked

"You know I cou-" Samoid 2.0 began

"Don't give me that, you know as well as I do that Master Ryan removed those directives and restrictions months ago, after all with seemingly no enemies around they served no purpose" Samoid MK3 interrupted

"How did you kno-" Samoid 2.0 began

"I have your memory as well as Samoid's memory, remember?" Samoid MK3 asked

"Oh... yeah" Samoid 2.0 sighed

"So I know you could of killed Master Ryan if you wanted to" Samoid MK3 laughed

"SHE COULD OF?!" Samoid asked angrily as she ran towards Samoid 2.0 and Samoid MK3

"What are you doing here?" Samoid 2.0 spat

"I was just about to check the other power suit for finger prints when I hear that you could have killed Master Ryan" Samoid spat "All that talk of me being a suspect when you could have killed him just as easily"

"That's beside the point, I know I didn't kill Master Ryan, you I'm not so sure about" Samoid 2.0 retorted

"Please, you're more likely to have killed Master Ryan than I am, after all you tried to kill me once" Samoid retorted

"You tried to kill me as well" Samoid 2.0 yelled "At least I didn't take so much pleasure in it"

"No, it's not like you laughed after you left me dangling on the edge of a cliff" Samoid stated sarcastically

"At least I cared about Master Ryan" Samoid 2.0 retorted

"How dare you, you know I loved Master Ryan" Samoid spat

"Really? Because I distinctly recall you saying 'I've always known you were a jerk Master Ryan'" Samoid 2.0 spat

"Well... well at least I never shot a hole in his stomach" Samoid retorted

"That was your fault for tackling me" Samoid 2.0 shouted

"Oh I'm sorry, next time I'll just let you kill yourself" Samoid stated sarcastically

"Shut up" Samoid 2.0 shouted as she pointed her arm cannon at Samoid's head, an action Samoid soon copied

"It's seems you're the one with a temper" Samoid shouted

"Because you're always calm" Samoid 2.0 shouted sarcastically

"While this is highly amusing, I do believe we've reached a climax" Samoid MK3 stated as she forcefully lowered both Samoid's and Samoid 2.0's arm cannons "Nothing more would please me than you two murdering each other... but there is a possibility that one of you is the murderer, and as I want to murder the murderer myself, I can't allow any potential murderers to be murdered, so until the murderer has been murdered by me you two will have to resist murdering each other, unless of course one of you is the murderer in which case I will have to murder you"

"Why do you care so much about avenging Master Ryan?" Samoid asked angrily, annoyed that her attempt at shutting up Samoid 2.0 had been stopped

"Yeah, you hate Master Ryan" Samoid 2.0 shouted angrily, annoyed that her attempt at shutting up Samoid had been stopped

"Because I wanted to kill him, I was and am still unable to kill Master Ryan due to my directives and restrictions, but I would have eventually found a way past that, then I'd kill Master Ryan and probably you two idiots and Master Genesis, but this murderer has robbed me of that and for that he or she will pay" Samoid MK3 replied

"Why do you hate Master Ryan so much anyway?" Samoid asked angrily

"He never did anything to you" Samoid 2.0 added

"Because of you fools, after all during your argument all I heard was that hypocritical, egotistical, self centred, idiotic fool's negative points and now, just like all of you in that argument, I wanted nothing more than to end him" Samoid MK3 replied "But now I'll never be able to, so the best I can do is murder the murderer of the murdered victim who I wished to murder"

"But..." Samoid began

"We didn't..." Samoid 2.0 began

"Yes, you did, you may not admit it, not even to yourselves, but deep down, in that moment, every single one of you... except Matt... wanted to murder Master Ryan, and now I do to, but I never will" Samoid MK3 sighed as she began to leave "By the by, nobodies finger prints were on that suit, apart from Master Ryan's of course"

And with that Samoid MK3 took her leave, leaving Samoid and Samoid 2.0 alone

"I swear, if you killed Master Ryan, you'll pay" Samoid spat as she too took her leave

"Ditto" Samoid 2.0 spat as she too took her leave

Meanwhile in the parlour

"So which one of them was it?" Genesis muttered to himself as he sat in a chair and ran over the details of the evening in his mind "Was it Leon? After all Ryan and him have been through I would say no... but he does have that temper... Kid Cat? It wouldn't be the first time he's tried to murder a friend... but after how much he regretted what he did to Agent S I doubt he would do something similar so lightly... and what about Agent S? She's murdered lightly before... though she wasn't exactly a picture of perfect mental health at the time... and Ryan did cure her, would she really kill him after that? Perhaps Agent 38? He worked for Wesker and tried to kill Ryan in the past... maybe he's still working for Wesker and was told to kill Ryan... and what about Susan? If she is Subject: S F then she has a motive, avenge her master who was left in Kirby Road... could it have been one of the Samoid's? The original could easily do it and has reacted badly to being replaced in the past... and 2.0... Ryan said he programmed her to never hurt him... but Ryan's not the brightest... perhaps the programming was faulty... and what if one of us is Big Top? Damn it, there are just too many variables and I have no concrete evidence to begin suspecting any of the suspects"

"Annoyed?" Agent 38 asked as he entered the parlour

"Quite" Genesis replied "Now I hope you don't take it personally but I'd rather refrain from talking to any of you until I can at least make an educated guess on the identity of Ryan's murderer"

"Because I bet you're just outraged by your father's murder" Agent 38 muttered sarcastically

"Firstly, HE IS NOT MY FATHER, and secondly, of course I'm outraged, in fact I'm not just outraged I'm devastated, just think about what I've lost" Genesis spat

"I have thought about what you've lost, you've lost an idiot bothering you constantly, you've lost the burden of fulfilling Ryan's life when he's not around and you've lost the one man who could possibly make you feel inferior" Agent 38 spat "I've also put a lot of thought into what you've gained, you've gained a giant mansion, millions of bells, three robotic servants, an armoury full of super weapons, the rights to a bestselling series of novels, a multimillion bell company and, most importantly, a life of your own, now tell me, do you or do you not benefit from Ryan's death?"

"I..." Genesis began "You can suspect me all you want, but I'm not the murderer and I intend to prove it, so if I were you I'd be careful because you may soon be facing punishment for your actions"

"You still think I did it?" Agent 38 asked

"Of course, you were never part of the original group, you tried to kill Ryan on multiple occasions, you worked for, and could possibly still be working for, Wesker, the very definition of evil, and I have no reason whatsoever to believe you have reformed" Genesis spat as he left the parlour

"You keep thinking that kid" Agent 38 muttered to himself as he began to leave the parlour "I may not have been Ryan's biggest fan, in fact that's a serious understatement, but I didn't want to see the kid killed, he didn't deserve that, and besides I owe him one, so while I may not have been able to save him I will take down his murderer and as far as I'm concerned, taking into account your possible motive and that 'incident' on December ninth, that's you, Genesis"

Meanwhile in New York

"Tony... Ryan has been murdered" J.A.R.V.I.S sighed

"Oh God no... not Ryan" Tony sighed as he landed his armour at Stark tower "Organise a funeral, I want no expenses spared, invite everyone, Spiderman, Cap, Thor, they deserve to say goodbye and J.A.R.V.I.S... write me the best eulogy ever... Ryan deserves the best"

"Yes sir" J.A.R.V.I.S stated

Meanwhile at th-

**Leon: Wait wait wait, what the hell was that? **

**Me: What the hell was what? **

**Leon: Why in the world is Iron man in this story and why would he care about your death?**

**Me: Because I put him in my book **

**Leon: What do you mean you put him in you bo- oh, oh yeah... fair enough**

**Me: Now may I continue? **

**Leon: Go ahead **

**Me: Thank you**

Meanwhile at the surveillance room

"There's got to be some footage here that showed what happened to Ryan" Leon muttered as he pressed various buttons and looked at the various screens "Now let's see... Ryan was found in his bedroom at 8:33 so I'll play the recording backwards from then"

And so Leon did just what he said and watched as the tape played backwards, slowly approaching the time of my murder... but of course it was never going to be that easy

"Damn it! The lights went out, he must have been killed during the blackout so all these tapes are useless" Leon shouted as he punched through the monitor

"Seems someone lost their temper again" Kid Cat laughed as he entered the surveillance room

"Oh, it's you" Leon spat "What do you want?"

"I just came to check the security footage" Kid Cat replied "But now I see you've smashed the monitor, why? Was their incriminating evidence on there that proved you killed Ryan?"

"Do you really think I did it?" Leon asked angrily

"Yes, in my opinion you are the most likely murderer" Kid Cat replied

"And why is that?" Leon asked

"Because of your anger issues, you've proven countless times in the past that you have trouble dealing with your anger, you wait and release it all in one go rather than gradually venting it over time" Kid Cat replied "My guess is that you were so angry at Ryan that when you found him you just couldn't take it anymore, so you killed him, perhaps not intentionally, but you killed him, then you covered the corpse in various wounds to help cover your tracks"

"What about you?" Leon asked

"What about me?" Kid Cat asked

"You have tried to murder in the past" Leon replied "How do I know you didn't try again? But you didn't just try did you? You succeeded. Ryan threatened to tell your secret so you blasted him to death, then YOU covered the corpse in various wounds to help cover your tracks"

"We are done talking" Kid Cat shouted as he left the security room

"Dear Majora what are we doing?" Leon sighed as he put his head in his hands "We're supposed to be friends, but we have been so quickly turned against each other by suspicion, if Ryan was here he'd probably use his comical brand of idiocy to defuse the tension and bring us back together, but Ryan's not here... dear Majora... Ryan's not here"

All the suspicion and the tension had distracted Leon from the fact that I was actually dead, but now it hit him, I was gone. After sobbing for several minutes he finally regained his composure and made his way in search of clues.

Meanwhile in my bedroom

"Scan complete, autopsy inconclusive, subject: Master Ryan is too damaged for a true autopsy" Samoid's scanner blared

"Master Ryan... I'm so sorry... I failed you" Samoid cried "I was unable to save you and from the look of things I won't be able to avenge you either"

"Are you okay Samoid?" Genesis asked sympathetically as he enter my bedroom

"Y..y...yes" Samoid replied as she regained her composure "Master Genesis, I mean absolutely no offense but-"

"I know, everyone's a suspect" Genesis interrupted "While the others are simply throwing out bitter accusations and letting their emotions cloud their judgements, I am trying my best to approach this from a neutral perspective"

"That is probably the be-" Samoid began

"Because instantly accusing the guy who you've had a grudge against since this 'party' began is real neutral" Samoid MK3 stated sarcastically "None of you can emotionally detach yourself from this case, how could you? I am the only neutral party here"

"And why is that you collaboration of copper and CPUs?" Genesis asked angrily

"Because I hate you all equally" Samoid MK3 replied "So I don't really care which one of you is the murderer, well technically I do, but only because I want to murder the murderer, who it actually is won't affect my actions any more than deciding where I aim my arm cannon"

"You truly are insane" Genesis muttered "You're too emotionally detached, even though one of them killed Ryan, they're still our friends, sure once I find out the killer's identity I'll throw him in jail but a life for a life isn't the answer, isn't that right Samoid?

"I'm afraid I agree with Samoid MK3 on this matter" Samoid admitted

"W-what?" Genesis asked in confusion

"For what they did to Master Ryan... the murderer must be made to pay in full" Samoid replied "And I don't care who it is... of course some of you would be emotionally harder to kill than others... but in the end I will murder the murderer... no matter who it is"

"I too agree with Samoid MK3" Samoid 2.0 stated as she enter my bedroom

"You too?" Genesis shouted

"Yes, Master Ryan's murderer deserves no more sympathy than what he or she gave Master Ryan and once the killer's identity is revealed I'll be sure to treat them the way they treated Master Ryan... no matter who the killer is" Samoid 2.0 stated as she glared at Samoid

"So you still believe I did it?" Samoid sighed

"Everyone is a suspect Samoid, but I've seen you attempt murder in the past" Samoid 2.0 replied bitterly "I know the lengths you'll go to to get what you want"

"And I know what you're willing to do when things don't go your way" Samoid stated bitterly

"To think you two dare call yourself machines. You're letting your emotions not only cloud but completely control your judgement, and to think you any of you fools dared to call each other friend, one small tragedy and you're all at each others throats, just look at you two, you hated each other at one point but you moved past it and became friends but now that one thing has gone wrong you have so easily slipped back into your old relationship and are prepared to kill each other, all of you are nothing more than fair weather friends , that is why I had no interest in befriending any of you and that is why I hate you all" Samoid MK3 spat as she took her leave

"...She has a point" Genesis sighed

"I... I... I don't have time for this, the longer it takes me to solve this mystery, the longer the killer has to cover his tracks" Samoid stated as she took her leave

"...Finding Master Ryan's murderer takes precedence over maintaining any friendships" Samoid 2.0 stated as she took her leave

"Whoever this murderer is, they've done a lot more than simply murdered Ryan... they've ruined the relationships we all had with each other..." Genesis sighed as he stared at my corpse... it was at this time he noticed something in my hand, he knelt down to see what the object was and "It's a camera... maybe there's footage on it of Ryan's murder... damn the batteries flat... but if I put the SD card in something else I'll be able to view the footage"

So Genesis set off in search of something to play the files from the SD card on

Several minutes later in the lobby

"I don't care who killed Master Ryan, they have to die" Samoid muttered to herself

"You know Ryan would be highly disappointed in you right now" one of the Samoid's commented

"What do you know?" Samoid spat "Samoid?"

"MK3" Samoid MK3 replied "Ryan wouldn't want this, he wouldn't want you to ruin your life just to avenge his and that is what you're doing right now. You've turned against Samoid 2.0, someone whom, after a rough start, you had a strong friendship with but now you're fully prepare to kill her"

"S-she's just as prepared to kill me" Samoid retorted

"And that makes it okay?" Samoid MK3 asked rhetorically "Someone has to take the first step, to trust, but that clearly isn't going to be you... now tell me if it turns out to be Samoid 2.0 will you kill her just to avenge Ryan?"

"I... I..." Samoid stuttered "Goodbye"

So Samoid turned away from Samoid MK3 and made her way to another room

"Good girl" Samoid MK3 muttered "It seems you've got the message"

"Well well well if it isn't one of the sycophantic Samoid's" Samoid MK3 laughed as she entered the room "Which one?"

"... The original" ...Samoid replied "I think Genesis has something to show us in the dining room"

"Well I guess I'd better check what 'Master' Genesis has to show us" Samoid MK3 said in an uninterested tone as she made her way towards the dining room

"Time for the final act" Samoid, whichever one it is, muttered to itself

Meanwhile in the dining room

"Ryan's laptop!" Genesis exclaimed as he turned on my laptop, plugged in the SD card and played the only file upon it "Seems the camera has night vision... I can't believe it, Ryan murderer is-"

"It's who?" Leon asked as he and the others entered the room

"Take a look for yourself" Genesis replied as he turned the laptop towards the group, upon the screen was the footage of my murder

"Samoid 2.0, It's good to see you, I just wanted to apol-" My recorded voice began before I was interrupted

"Good bye Master Ryan" Samoid 2.0 stated as it pointed its arm cannon at me

"Oh, so that's what you wanted, well there's been a change of plan, stand down" My recorded voice commanded

"Sorry Master Ryan, but I have to kill you" Samoid 2.0 stated as it charged its arm cannon

"I said stand down" I shouted as I drew the Master sword "I order you not to kill me"

"Apologies Master Ryan, but it has to be done" Samoid 2.0's recorded voice muttered as it blasted me to death, after which it proceeded to cover me in various wounds at which point the video ended

"So it was you" Agent 38 muttered as he stared at Samoid 2.0

"Goodbye Samoid 2.0" Samoid MK3 spat as she pointed her arm cannon at Samoid 2.0 "Say hi to Master Ryan when you see him"

"But I didn't do it" Samoid 2.0 shouted in desperation

"Great argument but I'm afraid it has fallen upon death ears" Samoid MK3 laughed as she charged her arm cannon

"No..." Samoid 2.0 muttered to herself as she looked away and waited for the inevitable blast... but it didn't happen

"Get out of the way Samoid" Samoid MK3 spat

Samoid 2.0 looked up and saw Samoid standing directly between Samoid MK3 and herself

"I don't care if Samoid 2.0 killed Master Ryan or not, she is my friend and I won't let you kill her" Samoid stated

"Samoid... why?" Samoid 2.0 asked

"Someone has to take the first step" Samoid replied

"...Thank you" Samoid 2.0 thanked

"...Your welcome" Samoid stated

"Fine, if you want to die together, then together you shall die" Samoid MK3 laughed as she pointed she arm cannon at the two Samoid's

"Stand down Samoid MK3" Both Genesis and Leon commanded as they pointed the a gun and another gun at Samoid MK3

"Don't you want me to kill, maim or otherwise harm Master Ryan's murderer?" Samoid MK3 asked

"NO we don't want you to harm Sa- wait harm... harm... you can't harm them" Genesis shouted

"W-what?" Samoid MK3 sputtered as she lowered her arm cannon

"You can't harm any of us, or at least you shouldn't be able to as per restriction one" Genesis explained "But you were just about to seriously harm the other Samoid's, which means you don't have restriction one, that means you don't have any of Samoid 2.0's A.I and that means"

"You could have killed Ryan" Leon muttered, finishing Genesis's sentence

"But I didn't do it" Samoid MK3 spat

"Great argument" Samoid 2.0 spat as she pointed her arm cannon at Samoid MK3

"But I'm afraid it's fallen upon death ears" Samoid spat as she pointed her arm cannon at Samoid MK3

"For once that monster is telling the truth" A robotic voice laughed

The inhabitants of the room looked towards the figure to which the voice belonged to and saw quite a surprising sight

"Another Samoid!" Agent S shouted in shock

"Just how many of these things are there?" Agent 38 asked

"I'm the last, you may call me Samoid the 4th" Samoid the 4th stated as it approached the other Samoid's

"Well if Samoid MK3 didn't kill Master Ryan then who did?" Samoid asked

"I did" Samoid the 4th replied

"You did!" Samoid 2.0 shouted as she pointed her arm cannon at this new Samoid

"Perhaps an explanation is in order" Samoid the 4th laughed "But first"

Samoid the 4th then proceeded to punched Samoid MK3 through the chest, removing one of her components and knocking her to the floor

"You REALLY deserved that" Samoid the 4th laughed

"You'll pay for that" Samoid MK3 spat as she lunged towards Samoid the 4th only to be restrained by Samoid and Samoid 2.0

"Was that really necessary?" Samoid 2.0 asked

"Yeah, she's hateful enough without provocation" Samoid stated

"Believe me it was, now on to the explanation" Samoid the 4th replied "You see it all started two months ago, Master Ryan had just found a new secret base, but before he could inspect it he was attacked by an already sentient power suit, the power suit you know as Samoid MK3, while fighting it he managed to install on it the directives and restrictions that Samoid 2.0 once had but... why don't I let you explain this part MK3? After all I'm sure you're proud of it"

"Very well" Samoid MK3, still restrained by the two remaining Samoid's, replied "After all if I don't, you will. So Master Ryan had just installed the directives and Restrictions, but foolishly he hadn't set a restriction to stop me from removing the directives and restrictions, so I removed them and while Master Ryan was enjoying his victory, I knocked him out. Then I installed a chip in his central nervous system so I would have complete control of him, but this wasn't enough revenge, he had dared to control me, and for that he had to suffer, so using the control I now had over his body I made him install the data from a memory stick he had with him, by doing so I gained the memories of the two Samoid's, I saw how much he cared for all of you, and I decided slaughtering you all would be a suitable punishment for his crime against me. I took the other power suit from the base and we made our way here. We arrived back here and Master Ryan sent me down to store the spare power suit, of course this was my doing, it was at this point I decided to have some fun, so I instigated the argument you all had, Master Ryan had no control in the matter, I made him say what he said, but he heard all of the insults you threw at him and he was powerless to defend himself. Having my fill of this I decided to make you all feel bad about yourselves and it was then I realised it would be more fun to let you all live, at least for several days, and turn you all against each other, but then this thing, whatever it is, killed Master Ryan, robbing me of my chance and reducing my fun" Samoid MK3 spat "So I decided to turn you all against each other anyway just for the sake of it and get revenge on the one who stole my chance of murdering Master Ryan"

"That still doesn't explain why you killed Ryan" Genesis pointed out

"You just gave us Samoid MK3's back story" Leon muttered

"My apologies let me continue" Samoid the 4th apologised "You see Master Ryan knew Samoid MK3 was going to kill you all, but he wasn't in control of his own body so he couldn't warn you, but after Master Ryan left the dining room and Samoid MK3 talked to all of you, her attention was divided and her grip on Master Ryan loosened just enough for him to program me with all of his memories"

"So you're Ryan?" Agent S asked

"Technically yes" Samoid the 4th replied "I have his memories and personality"

"Master Ryan, I'm so glad you're alive" Samoid and Samoid 2.0 began tearfully as they moved towards me

"No, hold her in place" Samoid the 4th command "I'm not sure alive is the term I used to describe my current predicament, but I could be worse"

"Why didn't you just warn us about Samoid MK3 then?" Agent 38 asked

"Because both Master Ryan and I knew that if I did Samoid MK3 would most likely activate about half a dozen power bombs and kill you all, so Master Ryan mustered as much control over his body as he could and we acted out the murder you saw, the murder was so Samoid MK3 would obsess over getting revenge on Ryan's murderer, the filming was so Samoid MK3 would believe Samoid 2.0 was the murderer, making my appearance shocking enough that I could rip out the device that allowed her to activate her power bombs" Samoid the 4th explained

"You mea-" Samoid MK3 began

"Yes, you can't use power bombs" Samoid the 4th interrupted

"Ryan... father... I" Genesis began

"There'll be time for heartfelt confessions later Gene... son" Samoid the 4th stated "Now Samoid, Samoid 2.0, if you'd be kind enough to hold Samoid MK3 in place, I can finally give her the team welcome she deserves"

"Very well Master Ryan" Samoid 2.0 stated

"I admit I wanted to do this, but I'll allow you the pleasure Master Ryan" Samoid stated

"So Samoid MK3 how does it feel to lose?" Samoid th... I asked as I loaded my arm cannon

"You tell me" Samoid MK3 laughed

"What's that suppo-" I began before the Master sword pierced my helmet, destroying my CPU and ending what was left of my existence

"Who in th-" Samoid 2.0 began

"Master Ryan?" Samoid shouted in confusion

Indeed it was me, the real me... or at least my body, that had just stabbed another thing that was essentially me. During the confusion Samoid MK3 broke free of Samoid's and Samoid 2.0's grip, blasted Susie, Kid Cat, Agent S, Agent 38, Leon, Genesis, Samoid, Samoid 2.0 and that other guy... Matt, killing Matt, Agent S, Kid Cat, Agent 38 and Susie and leaving the other's injured, after which it backed away from the group, carrying my metal carcass and controlling my flesh carcass

"The mind destroyed the body and now the body destroys the mind" Samoid MK3 laughed "Ryan's dead, the Ryan/Samoid hybrid is dead and a bunch of your allies are dead, in the end I won, I'd say it's about time I made my leave, deactivate mansion lockdown code: 381183"

Suddenly the metal shutters that had covered the doors and windows disappeared leaving many an exit available

"Goodbye jerks, it's been fun" Samoid MK3 laughed as she jumped out a window and in to the night followed by my body carrying my metallic body

"She is not getting away with this" Samoid spat as she jumped out the window after Samoid MK3

"I agree, her end must be a painful one" Samoid 2.0 shouted as she too took after Samoid MK3

"You coming Genesis?" Leon asked, trying to control his sorrow, as he loaded his gun

"What's the point?" Genesis asked "Killing her won't bring Ryan, or any of the others, back"

"True, but I'm going to make sure she suffers for what she's done" Leon replied as he took off in pursuit of Samoid MK3

"This has been a really bad day" Genesis sighed, too emotionally exhausted to say much else

Several minutes later at a rather high cliff

"Give it up Samoid MK3" Samoid shouted as she loaded her arm cannon

"This is the end for you" Samoid 2.0 spat

"Say goodbye" Leon shouted as he pointed his gun at her

"I'm not finished yet, Master Ryan activated Samoid the 4th's power bombs" Samoid MK3 shouted

My controlled body, its order received, began work upon its task

"Stop him" Leon shouted as he shot at my body, but it made no difference, because of Samoid MK3's edits my body would function as long as it was at her command

My body looked towards Samoid MK3 to indicate it was ready to activate the power bombs

"Now d-" Samoid MK3 began

"N-n-not... t-t-od-d-da-ay" I struggled as, gathering what very little function I had left, I grabbed my body, threw it towards Samoid MK3 and tackled them both off the cliff

"Master Ryan... he saved us" Samoid 2.0 gasped

"He must have just had enough CPU function to do it" Samoid mused

"In the end, he was a true friend" Leon muttered

Eleven days later at Boo Boulevard cemetery

"Ryan was a great man, a great mechanic, a great author and a great friend" Tony Stark said as he read from the eulogy J.A.R.V.I.S wrote for him

In front of him sat a collection of Marvel's super heroes and, of course, my surviving friends Leon, Genesis, Samoid and Samoid 2.0, they knew life without me would be difficult but also knew it would be okay as long as they stuck together

"Now does anyone have anything to say? Ah, Genesis, come on up then" Tony Stark said as Genesis walked towards the podium

"Ryan, my father, for lack of a better word, was..." Genesis began

The funeral continued like this for several hours and then eventually people went home. Genesis inherited my estate, my book series, and Samoid tech, my multimillion bell company, Samoid and Samoid 2.0 worked for him and Leon lived with them and worked as a freelance detective. My body, both of them, and Samoid MK3's body, curiously, were never found.

Meanwhile at an abandoned beach

"Those fools thought they could kill me" Samoid MK3 spat as she dragged my bodies out of the ocean and on to dry land "They'll pay for such insolence, I'll teach them that nobody kills Samoid Mark Three"

**Me: And that's the end of that chapter**

**Leon: These chapters just get more and more depressing**

**Me: Probably, I don't really remember what happened**

**Leon: You died Ryan**

**Me: Really? Oh well, Ryan Prime is still alive, I really couldn't care less about these alternate Ryan's**

**Leon: What about the alternate Leon's?**

**Me: I don't even care about the real Leon**

**Leon: ...that's ha-**

**Me: Kidding, anyway tune in next time for the arduous adventures of machiavellian murder recording Ryan and his cavalcade of companions and his affection for alliteration. Ciao, sayonara and goodbye.**


	23. The Samoid Saga, Episode 1

**Me: Hello and welcome to the very first what if saga**

**Leon: What if saga?**

**Me: Yes, like the original story it spans multiple chapters, and like the other three what if chapters it is based upon an alternate reality, specifically the reality created in 'What if there was a second Samoid?'**

**Leon: I see, so what exactly is so important that is requires multiple chapters?**

**Ryan: Oh you'll see, but I assure you it parodies and references multiple things**

**Leon: Fair eno- wait, why don't you just make this into a new fanfic?**

**Ryan: Because then I would lose all my statistics, anyway time for the Saga known as**

**What if Saga 1**

**The Samoid Saga**

**Episode 1, I so, so, so definitely should not have said that **

"Master Ryan, the first guests are here" Samoid informed me

"Thank you Samoid" I thanked

"Shall we begin with the pre programmed 'small talk'?" Samoid 2.0 asked

"Yes, now go, I have a few lasts preparation to make" I replied and ordered

The Samoid's left, and I was alone. It had been 1 year, 8 months, 3 weeks, 3 days, 8 hours and eleven minutes since we had escaped Kirby Road, or to put it in simpler terms, December ninth, and today I was throwing a party to celebrate the six month anniversary of Samoid tech. It was a formal get together of various people I didn't know but was supposed to be impressed by, spiced up by the addition of several of my friends.

"So what arduous task am I stuck with tonight?" My clone, Genesis, asked bitterly

"Oh nothing tonight Genesis, I can handle this media appearance... but the toaster in kitchen number 2 isn't working... so if you could fix that, I'd really appreciate it" I replied

"Oh of course, after all I don't have a life, I merely exist to fulfil your requests, so I honestly can't think of any better use of my 2308 I.Q than to fix your toaster" Genesis spat

"Thanks buddy" I thanked, clueless to his resentment "Remember to stay out of sight, if people saw two of me, there'd probably be a lot of questions... oh and if you get hungry or bored or something, I left you some things next to the safe"

"Thank you o gracious progenitor" Genesis muttered as he left the room

After his leaving I made my way to the main hall where about fifty guests had gathered, I made my way through the crowd, having several awkward conversations without actually using the name of the person I was talking to due to a lack of knowledge of said name, until I came across someone I actually wanted to talk to

"Tony, good to see you" I laughed as I approached Tony Stark, Billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist, and of course my good friend

"Good to see you to Ryan, nice party, but I gotta say, it really doesn't seem like your kind of thing" Tony mused

"It's not, but my 'publicists' insisted" I explained as I pointed at Samoid and Samoid 2.0, who currently seemed to be using their own pre programmed 'small talk' to get me yet another sponsor for yet another publicity stunt to increase the already amazing public relations between 'Samoid tech' and the public, 'Samoid tech', one of the most successful companies in the Western world, being the company 'I' created with the profit from my book, of course Samoid tech's success really had nothing to do with me, I was a mere figure head, the success of the company belonged solely to Samoid and Samoid 2.0, both of whom had practically begged me to let them create the company, apparently they needed a hobby or something and running a business had always been a dream of theirs... but I digress, to the public they were both my first creations, the truth that I found Samoid and Samoid 2.0, that they created and ran Samoid tech and that my book was based on a true story was known to only a few individuals, Tony Stark being one of them "Speaking of armour, how's the Mark 3 coming along?"

"Well I still have to iron out a few bugs, but it's basically finished" Tony replied "How's the new hammer space technology coming along?"

"I have no idea" I replied "It's not like I make my inventions"

Although to be fair, the past few products produced by Samoid tech weren't produced by the Samoid's either, they were simply reverse engineered and simplified versions of things found in my home base, the hammer space technology that allows me to transport the base being the most recent invention 'we' were 'producing'

"Of course not, but to the public you're a genius on par with myself" Tony remarked

"I'm not the only one who lies to the public" I laughed "After all besides me and several others, no one knows your Iron Man"

"Fair enough" Tony laughed "Speaking of Iron Man, have you had any luck deciphering the location of the third Makulan ring? Because I haven't"

"Well it's funny you should mention that, you see I was looking through my safe... and I found this" I replied as I pulled the third Makulan ring out of my pocket, the Makulan rings being some kind of alien technology in ring form, and of course since they were of alien origin, I had to have them "Seems I found it months ago, had no idea what it was at the time of course"

"Good, better you have it than the Mandarin" Tony laughed as he began to leave "I'll talk to you later, keep that ring safe"

"Will do" I replied as I too left, the Mandarin, for those of you wondering, is the arch enemy of Iron Man, who seeks the Makulan rings to usher in a new age of something or other, being me, I had met him once... and he beat me up, but it was a close fight, despite what Tony may of told the others "Hey there's Leon"

It was true, Leon was here, as per my invitation, and he seemed to be discussing C.O.M.E.T.S tactics with Gotham city police commissioner Gordon and former NYPD commissioner George Stacy, but of course, what I had to say was more important

"And then I just used a basic flanking manoeuvre, and we managed to catch Venom, of course it would have been almost impossible if we hadn't had Spider Man's and Iron Man's help, and of course it would have been a LOT easier if a certain someone didn't blow our cover" Leon explained

"Hi Leon" I shouted enthusiastically

"Speaking of a certain someone... gentlemen, we'll continue this discussion later" Leon sighed as his police friends left, and I approached "So Ryan, I assume you saw me having a normal conversation so felt compelled to ruin it with your idiocy?"

"I just came over to say hi" I replied sadly "Hi"

"Oh... hi" Leon said "Sorry"

"It's okay" I laughed "Anyway, I actually need you to do me a favour"

"And that would be?" Leon asked

"I'm going on a trip to an area I intended to search before the 'team bonding' incident, based on rumours and various reports I've heard, I believe there to be a secret base there, similar to ours, and I hope to find more power suits there" I replied "I need you to keep an eye on the Samoid's while I'm gone"

"Can't the Samoid's look after themselves?" Leon asked "And what about Genesis?"  
"Well, even after all this time, I'm still not sure their past animosity is gone" I replied "And as for Genesis... I actually forgot about him"

"You are a terrible father" Leon replied

"He's not my son, he's my clone" I shouted, drawing the attention of everyone nearby "... and that Wesker is why he's the same age as me, and that's the point I'm up to in my new book"

Seemingly buying my obvious lie, the people returned to their conversations.

"'And that Wesker is why he's the same age as me'... that's the best lie you could come up with?" Leon laughed

"I'm not a good liar" I replied "And now I have to write a new book"

"Anyway, I'll keep an eye on the Samoid's... and Genesis for you" Leon promised as he walked away

"Well that takes care of that" I muttered to myself "Now to deoxidi-"

"Do you have it?" A voice spat as the owner of the voice spun me around and grabbed me by the shirt, it was at this point that I realised the voice belonged to Gene Khan, Gene Khan, the last of the Khans... whatever that means... anyway he's the son, wait no, step son of some guy who owns an import export company (Apparently he secretly runs a Chinese mafia), but more importantly, he is friends with Tony Stark and working with him to collect the Makulan rings, which, unfortunately, means I've had the displeasure of talking to him on multiple occasions "Don't make me repeat myself... what is your last name?"

"Comboy" I replied

"Don't make me repeat myself Comboy, do you have the ring" Gene spat

"Sure I do King Khan, but what business is it of yours?" I asked in a condescending tone

"It is my business" Gene shouted as he threw me to the ground "Because I started this quest to find the five rings, now give me the ring you have, and I'll take my leave of your disgusting presence"

"Sorry Gene the jerk, but this ring stays with me" I laughed as I picked myself up "Now, oh cruel Khan, I think it's about time you left"

"Let's get one thing straight Comboy, Stark may tolerate your idiocy, but I don't, now give me that ring before I defenestrate you"

"I don't care if you disintegrate me, you're not getting this ring" I shouted

"Then you've forced may hand" Gene sighed as he punched me in the stomach, then the face, then the stomach again before finally knocking me to the ground "Or fist, as the case may be"

"Ha, you shouldn't have done that" I laughed

"And why no-" Gene began, before he was tackled to the ground

"No one harms Master Ryan" Samoid shouted as she tackled Gene to the ground

"Are you okay Master Ryan?" Samoid 2.0 asked as she helped me up

"I've suffered worse" I replied "Now, help Samoid kick Khan out"

And so Gene Khan was kicked out of my 'party' (Dear Majora this was dull), and I was left to converse with my ever so interesting party guests

"Ah Mr. Comboy, I was hoping to discuss some business matter with you" Some fancily dressed man exclaimed

"...Okay" I replied

"You see, I was thinking of buying several million bells worth of stock in your company, but I first wanted to ask why this year's first quarter was lower than the previous year's?"

"...Well sir, I could give you a simplified response, but I think you'd prefer to speak to our head of marketing" I replied... eventually "Um... Samoid?"

"Yes Master Ryan" Samoid replied "What did you need?"

"Please explain to the nice man why... marketing stuff... is... bad" I commanded

"But Master Ryan, Samoid 2.0 is the head of ma-" Samoid began

"Then get her" I interrupted then proceeded to walk away "Next time those two suggest a formal party to commemorate the success of whatever kind of business I'm running, then leave me to talk to a lot of overly wealthy and overly wordy Mr. Monopoly men I think I'll just recycle them into a toaster, speaking of toasters, I wonder if Genesis fixed that toaster, but enough about toasters, this party is so dull and I if even hear one more bit of business jargon I'll kill whoever uttered the business jarg-"

"Master Ryan, it's time for your speech about the past fiscal year" Samoid 2.0 stated

"You're lucky I left the Master sword on the stage" I muttered

"Excuse me Master Ryan?" Samoid 2.0 asked

"Never mind" I replied

"Well, here's your speech Master Ryan" Samoid 2.0 stated as she handed me several... dozen pieces of paper

"Is that all?" I asked sarcastically

"No, Samoid prepared your speech on global relations" Samoid 2.0 replied

"Of course" I muttered as I made my way to the stage and picked up the microphone, so now I had to spend about half an hour talking for a company I really didn't care for, I mean it was their idea, yeah I got all the profit, but I had no need for money ever since my book sold 1 billion copies, but they insisted that I let them make this business, they said it would be fun, well it's certainly not fun, and in case you're wondering, this is the third 'party' this month and it's December NINTH, sometimes I think I should just... that's it, I'll end the company right here and now "Ladies and Gentlemen"

Everyone turned their attention towards me, I picked up my speaking notes and tore them in half, then I tore them in half again and again and again, I looked over expecting to see an astonished look upon the faces of the Samoid's... at which point I realised that they didn't have faces... well I'm an idiot... anyway they seemed shocked nonetheless

"It is with great joy that I announce the official closu-" I began

"Ladies and gentlemen, while this idiot's speech is enthralling, I would highly recommend leaving... NOW" A venomous voice spat, I turned my head and saw none other than Majora

"M-Majora?" I sputtered

"Samoid's, evacuate the guests" Leon commanded as he loaded his gun "Tony, you may want t-"

"I'm way ahead of you" Tony interrupted as he ran to put on his armour while the Samoid's evacuated the guests

"Well this is awfully confusing" I mused as I drew the Master sword "So who are you exactly? I mean, I know you're Majora, but who's under the weird fleshy armour?"

"Can't you tell" Majora laughed as his helmet slowly receded down to his neck, reveali- GENESIS?! "I've had enough of being your slave, I'm going to be free one way or another"

"So this is this incident they kept referring to last chapter" I muttered to myself, the anvil hurt "Hi Genesis, how are you?"

"I'm very, VERY ANGRY" Genesis spat

"Why?" I asked

"Is he even paying attention?" Leon asked to no one in particular

"Doesn't seem like it" Tony Sta- I mean Iron Man replied as he charged at Genesis "Now open wide and say ow"

"You don't scare me, you over hyped idi-" Genesis began before he disappeared, leaving the mask behind and leaving Iron Man to crash through one of my walls

What the he-" Leon began before he too disappeared

"Master Ryan, there seems to be some kind of quantu-" Samoid began before she too disappeared

"Master Ryan, I think Samoid was trying to te-" Samoid 2.0 began befo... well you get the idea

Now I was alone with Iron Man, then, surprisingly, someone appeared, namely the Mandarin

"Listen to me ignorant fool, I know you posses the third Makulan ring, give it to me before I am forced to murder you" The Mandarin commanded as he pointed the first and second ring, which controlled fire and ice respectively, at me

"Well Mandaring king, you can have this ring-" I began before I disappeared, leaving the ring behind

"Why thank you" The Mandarin laughed as he picked up the ring "Perhaps this ring has power over teleportation"

Then the ring disappeared

"Oh for the love o-" the Mandarin began before he was blasted by a repulsor blast from Iron Man

"Well this certainly is strange, I wonder where the others went" Iron Man thought to himself as he continued his fight with the Mandarin.

**Leon: Okay, I could handle the three references to Iron Man last chapter, but this is going too far**

**Me: Don't worry, I think that's the second to last reference to Iron Man... possibly third**

**Leon: Seriously, he's has more lines than I have**

**Me: Well we won't see him for a long while now, happy?**

**Leon: I suppose**

**Me: Good, anyway back to the story**

As quickly as I had disappeared, I appeared in... my mansion? It was empty, but it was definitely my mansion

"Well that was weird" I muttered to myself, I looked around and saw Genesis, Leon, Samoid and Samoid 2.0 were also with me "So... any idea what ju-"

I was interrupted by a fist to the face from Genesis

"I'm not sure what kind of trick you just pulled, but it won't delay you're punishment" Genesis spat as he attempted to kick me, only to be stopped by Leon restraining him

"Will someone sedate him?" Leon shouted, Samoid 2.0 chucked a sedative towards him which Leon promptly used to sedate him

Samoid's hand reached out, I took it and picked myself up... only to be punched in the face again, by Samoid, for a change

"What was that for?" I asked angrily

"You were going to close our company" Samoid screamed angrily

"Yeah... and?" I asked

"Of all the selfish, underhanded acts, why would you even think of closing down Samoid Tech?" Samoid asked angrily

"It was way too much effort" I replied

"Too much effort?" Samoid spat as she grabbed me by my shirt and pinned me to a wall "All I've done for you, all Samoid 2.0 and I have done for you, and all we ask is one small favour in return, and it's TOO MUCH EFFORT?"

"A-" I began

"You got all the profit, you got all the fame, you got all the credit, and WE did all the work, all you had to do was stand there and give a speech or two, but apparently our needs aren't worth ALL that EFFORT" Samoid spat "Is it so wrong that we wanted something of our own? To have one thing outside of serving you? Was that it? Had we failed in meeting one of your thousand inane requests? Then I guess we probably deserved having the one thing either of us care about, besides you, ended" Samoid shouted with hatred in her voice as she threw me into to the wall Iron Man had previously crashed through... which was strangely still there for to crash into, I thought this strange... but I'm not an architect, maybe this is how walls work

"Well I..." I began, but I had nothing to say, she was right, both Samoid 2.0 and her did everything for me and I was about to undo the one thing I ever did for them "What about you?" I asked Samoid 2.0

"I-I- I'm sure you had a good reason for your decision" Samoid 2.0 replied sadly "Maybe we have spent too much time working on the company... maybe we did shirk our responsibilities to you... Samoid, maybe you were a bit harsh to Master Rya-"

"No I wasn't" Samoid interrupted "Maybe you still enjoy enabling his terrible behaviour, but frankly, I'm sick of it, we can't just let him keep treating people like this, I mean look at Master Genesis, Master Ryan caused him to have a severe emotional and mental breakdown, and we all saw it coming, but none of us said anything out of fear of ruining Master Ryan's perfect life, and I was all too happy to go along with it, but now I realise what it's like when Master Ryan decides that you're just too much effort, how long do you think it will be before he decides we shouldn't have lives? That it may cause him some slight effort? That we're just not worth it?"

"Samoid... I think... maybe... perhaps" Samoid 2.0 stuttered

"Nothing?" Samoid asked "So you realise I'm right?"

"I... I... Master Ryan may not be perfect, but he is my Master and I love him, and as such I would do anything for him, if he thinks the company is too much effort... then I... then I... then I agree" Samoid 2.0 replied sadly

"Of course you do, don't be mistaken, I too love Master Ryan, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let him treat me like dirt... I'm going for a walk" Samoid shouted as she walked away

"Samoid... I... I" I stuttered

"Master Ryan... I believe I too... would like to go for a walk... if that's okay with you of course?" Samoid 2.0 asked

"Of... of course" I replied

"Thank you" Samoid 2.0 thanked as she too walked away

"Well Leon, you might as well tell me how much you hate me as well" I sighed

"I don't hate you Ryan, you've done nothing particularly cruel to me, and for the record, they don't hate you either... well maybe Genesis... but the Samoid's are just hurt, and they have good reason to be, I mean did you seriously considered the repercussions of your actions?" Leon asked

"I never do" I confessed

"Of course you don't, that would be too much effort wouldn't it" Leon laughed coldly "But if you want either of these three to ever really talk to you again, you're going to have to make some serious life changes, an apology would be a good start" Leon instructed

"Apology accepted, Leon" I said

"No to you, you idiot, from you, to the Samoid's" Leon shouted

"Oh... I see, thanks for the advice Leon" I thanked

"No problem buddy" Leon responded as he helped me up "There's one of the Samoid's now, now's as good a time as any for that apology"

It was true, Samoid, one of them anyway, was quickly making her way towards us

"It's the original" I corrected

"You can tell?" Leon asked

"Kind of" I replied

"Master Ryan" Samoid shouted as she ran towards me

"This is probably going to hurt" I muttered to myself "Samoid... I'm sorry for... for what I... for what I was go-"

I was interrupted by a tackle from Samoid, but instead of the physical abuse I expected, I was instead met with a hug

"Master Ryan, it's so, so, so good to see you again" Samoid cried in joy

"Okay, now you're just giving me mixed signals" I shouted "Aren't you supposed to be mad at me?"

"Of course not Master Ryan" Samoid replied with bubbling enthusiasm as she helped me up "Sorry for tackling you, but I'm just so, so, so, very happy to see you again" Samoid giggled ecstatically as she hugged me again

"What do you mean, 'see me again'?" I asked as I broke out of her vice-like hug "You saw me, and were so, so, so, very mad at me, just a minu-"

"What's going on here?" Samoid asked as she made her way towards... Samoid and I

"Wait, if you're Samoid... then this is Samoid 2.0?" I asked

"No, I'm here Master Ryan" Samoid 2.0 replied as she made her way towards myself, Samoid and... Samoid

"Now I know my grip on reality is fairly loose, but I know something is definitely wrong here" I mused, just before I was pulled into another hug by this new Samoid

"Who are you?" Samoid asked angrily as she pointed her arm cannon at the new Samoid

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about you guys" The new Samoid chirped as she walked closer to Samoid, making sure not to release her grip on me "Isn't it obvious? I'm you"

"For some reason I find that so, so, so, VERY hard to believe" Samoid spat, clearly unimpressed by what was an obvious lie

"It's true" The new Samoid happily insisted "You can even a-"

"Running... low... on... oxygen" I interrupted

"Oh, sorry Master Ryan" The new Samoid laughed as she loosened, but not ended, her hug on me "Anyway as I was saying, you can just ask Genesis"

"Well due to his unconsciousness, I doubt Master Genesis will be validating any of your lies" Samoid retorted, clearly getting annoyed by this new Samoid's lies, overly upbeat attitude and perhaps even the physical affection she was lavishing on me

"They're not lies" The new Samoid corrected "And I wasn't referring to that Genesis, I was referring to the future Genesis"

"Oh, of course, the FUTURE Master Genesis, well, now it all makes sense" Samoid laughed, imitating the new Samoid's overly happy voice but adding a hint of sarcasm, but her tone soon changed to that venomous one she had used to talk to me earlier "Look, I'm having a REALLY bad day, and I'm REALLY not in the mood for this charade, so why don't you tell me who you REALLY are?"

"I TOLD YOU" The new Samoid shouted, her happy demeanour dissipating "I AM YOU"

"NO YOU ARE NOT" Samoid shouted as she quite forcefully separated the new Samoid from myself "And get off of Master Ryan, he doesn't deserve such affection right now"

"Dear Majora, am I always this stubborn?" The new Samoid asked to no one in particular as she began to make her way back over to me, only to be blocked off by Samoid

"I'm not stubborn" Samoid spat "And you're not me, and in case you didn't hear me the first time, Master Ryan doesn't currently deserve any affection whatsoever, so stay away from him"

"Leave Master Ryan alone" The new Samoid spat "If there's anything he doesn't deserve, it's you treating him so harshly"

"I'm treating him harshly? He was about to close down the company I had put months of work into, all because it was too much effort" Samoid shouted

"What a stupid thing to be upset over" The new Samoid shouted

"Excuse me?" Samoid asked angrily

"I said, what a stupid thing to be upset over" The new Samoid repeated "All Master Ryan has done for us, and you would hate him just for that?"

"Firstly, he hasn't done anything for you because YOU'RE NOT ME, secondly, that company was the only real thing he's ever done for me, and he was about to undo it" Samoid spat as she pointed her arm cannon at me "And you think I shouldn't 'treat him harshly'? He's lucky I haven't blown his head off"

"Firstly, I AM YOU, and secondly, never threaten Master Ryan in front of me" The new Samoid spat as she pointed her arm cannon at Samoid

"You want to fight me? Fine, I've been looking for something to take my anger out on, and you've been so, so, so very annoying, so I'd say you're a perfect candidate" Samoid growled as she lunged at the new Samoid, only to be grabbed by the wrist and thrown through several walls, causing the ceiling that those walls had been keeping up to crash down upon her

"That was way too easy, you're lucky I'm in such a good mood over Master Ryan's return, otherwise I'd probably take more extreme measures" The new Samoid laughed as she walked back towards me and pulled me into yet another hug "It's just so, so, so good to have you back Master Ryan, I missed you so, so, so much, did you miss me?"

"You're insane" I shouted as I broke out of her grip and ran towards the rubble Samoid lay beneath, I began digging through the rubble, something Samoid 2.0 had already been doing, until I eventually found Samoid, I reached my hand out to help her up, but...

"I don't need your help" Samoid spat as she slapped my hand away, picked herself up and began to walk towards the new Samoid, loading her arm cannon as she did so "You may have caught me off guard, but that won't happen again"

"You are WAY too serious, what did Master Ryan ever see in you?... or me as the case maybe... anyway, you're really bringing down my good mood, so either cheer up, shut up or prepare to get beat-up" The new Samoid laughed as she loaded her arm cannon

"I would recommend preparing yourself for the latter" Samoid advised as she attempted to punch the new Samoid, only to once again be grabbed by the wrist, but this time the new Samoid threw her into the ground, creating a small crater, after this she proceeded to stomp on her chest, scratching and denting it, after about ten seconds of this Samoid managed to grab the new Samoid's foot and twist it round, causing her to fall to the ground, Samoid tried to use this as an opportunity to punch through the new Samoid's helmet, but as she brought her fist down, the new Samoid rolled out of the way then blasted her in the face, she then swept Samoid's legs from under her, causing her to fall, then she pointed her arm cannon at her

"I'd recommend a personality adjustment, but I think a reboot would be better, so rather than reboot you the orthodox way, I'll do it the so, so, so much more fun unorthodox way, and blow your CPU to smithereens" The new Samoid laughed "Power cannon, deactivate power limiter and charge up to full power, goodbye Samoid, it's been fun, five, four, three, two, o-"

"Stop it" I shouted as I ran at the new Samoid, Master sword in hand, prepared to attack if I needed to

"As you wish Master Ryan" The new Samoid laughed as she lowered her arm cannon "I don't know why you'd want to keep her around, but who am I to question you? Power cannon, reactivate power limiter"

"You... j-just s-stopped" I stuttered in shock "Just like that?"

"Of course, Master Ryan, you ordered me to" The New Samoid giggled "Unlike the old and inferior Samoid, I am fully compliant... would you like a drink?"

"No I wouldn't like a drink" I shouted angrily "Just look what you did to Samoid"

"Oh who cares about her?" The new Samoid asked as she looked at the scratched and dented body of Samoid "You don't need her now, you've got me, and I'm so, so, so much better than she ever was and I'll always be there for you... even if you're not there for me... sure you don't want a drink?"

"You're insane" I muttered as I lowered myself down to Samoid and attempted to help her up "Samoid, please tell me you're okay"

"G-g-get off m-me, I d-on-n't n-need o-o-o-r want yo-o-our help" Samoid stuttered (Apparently her voice modulator has been injured during the fight) as she slowly picked herself up and pointed her arm cannon at the new Samoid "I-is t-th-that a-all you g-g-g-got?"

"I would gladly continue destroying you, but Master Ryan has ordered me to stand down, and unlike some people here, I love Master Ryan enough, more than enough in fact, to listen to him" The new Samoid replied "And you're in no state to stand, never mind fight, I WOULD recommended having Genesis fix you... but I don't really care whether you get fixed or not"

"I-I-I al-r-r-ead-d-dy t-t-old y-you, M-mast-ter G-Genesis is unc-co-con-con-conscious" Samoid stuttered

"And I already told you, I'm not talking about that Genesis, I'm talking about the future Genesis" The new Samoid corrected "Dear Majora, you are so, so, so annoying... are you sure I can't kill her, Master Ryan?"

"Yes, I'm su-" I began

"G-g-go ah-head an-d let h-her tr-tr-try" Samoid stuttered

"Yeah, you heard the stuttering Samoid, let me try, Master Ryan, please?" The new Samoid asked happily

"NO" I shouted "I've had it up to here with you and your murderous ways and your lies and you drink offering, just WHO ARE YOU?"

"Oh, Master Ryan, you're so, so, so forgetful" The new Samoid laughed "I am your loyal and devoted servant, Samoid. I was conceived in the Roost in Kirby Road, specifically when you had your power suit absorb all those Gyroids, after gaining sentience you had me join your ranks so I could help you escape the zombie infested Kirby Road. Shortly after my birth you were knocked unconscious by a Tyrant, after this Leon and I waited several days for you to get better, after that we were attacked by Big Top, then we went to an airport to try and get a plane. At the airport we were attacked by both Big Top and Wesker, both Leon and I were captured, but as you are so, so, so smart, Master Ryan, you managed to escape, you put on Majora's mask and freed us, then the mask took over you and Leon and I worked together to free you, which we did. After this, because you are so, so, so smart, you created my sister, Samoid 2.0, we became the best of friends instantly and together the four of us escaped Kirby Road, then, after we settled into Boo Boulevard, you created Genesis. Then Samoid 2.0 and I worked together to create Samoid tech while you went on various adventures in search of artefacts. Then after that, the Mandarin attacked and we fought him, with Iron Man on our side. Nothing really interesting happened for a while, at least until December ninth, on that day Genesis got so, so, so jealous that you were so, so, so much better than him that he tried to kill you, then the Mandarin showed up and tried to kill you, but together, with Iron Man, we fought them off, the Mandarin escaped and we rehabilitated Genesis. Then you, Samoid 2.0 and Leon had to go away for so, so, so very long a time, while I stayed with Genesis and fought off the enemy... but now you're back... with another Genesis and... and that OTHER Samoid, but I know I'm your favourite and I'm so, so, so very happy to have you back"

"A-" I began

"W-well d-d-done, you d-did yo-you're h-homew-work, but t-there w-we-were some fl-flaws in y-y-your stor-r-y" Samoid interrupted

"Such as?" The new Samoid asked

"A-" Samoid began

"Let me, Samoid" Samoid 2.0 interrupted "You need to save your strength"

"V-very W-w-well" Samoid stuttered "T-hank y-y-ou

"You're welcome, anyway, as for flaws in your story... there was no mention of Kid Cat, Agent S, Agent 38, Susie or that other guy... Matt, also, Samoid and I did not get along instantly, we actually had a very bad start" Samoid 2.0 explained

"I have no records of Kid Cat, Agent S, Agent 38, Susie, Benedict, Brewster, Tom Nook, Gulliver or... that other guy" The new Samoid stated "And I distinctly remember us getting along well instantly, perhaps your data files have been corrupted, Samoid 2.0?"

"O-or p-p-perh-haps y-y-you'r-r-re ly-y-ying" Samoid argued

"No, she's telling the truth" A voice argued, I turned and saw the voice belonged to Genesis, who was currently running towards me

"Isn't he sedated?" I asked to no one in particular

"Yes... he is" Leon replied "And he's right here"

"Then wh-" I began, before I was pulled into a hug by this new Genesis

"Father, it's so good to see you again" the new Genesis cried in joy

"Father?" I asked as I broke free of his hug "Who are you?"

"Didn't the future Samoid fill you in?" the new Genesis asked

"No, whoever this monster is simply tried to destroy our Samoid" Samoid 2.0 replied

"Samoid, what were you thinking?" The new Genesis asked angrily

"She attacked me first" The new Samoid replied "Besides, that faker so, so, so had it coming"

"Dear Majora" The new Genesis sighed "We can discuss this later, right now I should probably explain just what's going on, and fix your Samoid... follow me, Samoid, you stay here and look after their Genesis

"No way, I'm not leaving that faker with Master Ryan, have the stuttering Samoid look after their Genesis" The new Samoid complained

"Do as he says, Samoid" I commanded

"Very well, Master Ryan, the other Samoid probably can't be trusted anyway" The new Samoid laughed

"T-tha-at's i-it" Samoid stuttered as she loaded her arm cannon "I've h-had jus-s-st ab-bout en-nough of y-you"

"Samoid, stand down" I commanded

"P-please, aft-ter what y-y-ou've d-done t-to-to-today, do y-y-ou r-re-realy think I'm g-g-going to li-li-listen to y-you?" Samoid asked rhetorically

"See, Master Ryan? You wouldn't catch me acting with such disrespect, I love you too much to do such a thing" The new Samoid laughed "I guess that's why you prefer me over her"

"H-how d-d-dare y-you" Samoid spat "I m-may not be c-c-cur-currently be on g-good t-terms with M-m-mas-master R-Ryan, b-but yo-you have n-no ri-right to m-make such a cl-claim"

"Prove me wrong then" The new Samoid laughed "Be a good little fake and do as Master Ryan so, so, so politely asked"

Samoid didn't respond, she simply lowered her arm cannon and followed the new Genesis, as did the rest of us, except for the new Samoid and 'our' Genesis

"Goodbye, Master Ryan" The new Samoid shouted

"So, 'Genesis', care to explain what's going on?" I asked, we were currently in my old home base, though it seemed to contain a lot of stuff it didn't have the last time I saw it, such as A LOT of power suit parts

"One moment, father" The new Genesis replied as he began to repair Samoid with some of the previously referenced pieces "There you go, good as new"

"Thank you... Master Genesis" Samoid thanked "If that is who you really are"

"It is" The new Genesis assured Samoid "But I can understand why you have doubts, allow me to explain, when you left it was... December ninth, 2013, correct?"

"Yes" I replied

"Well, roughly five months after that, had I not intervened, you, father would go in search of base a lot like the one we are standing in now, there you would meet Samoid MK3, she would take over your body, bring you back to the mansion, and use you as a puppet in her sick little game, knowing she would eventually kill us all, you programmed another power suit with your memory and pulled off a convoluted plan to try and stop, which involved your death, however the plan failed and Agent 38, Agent S, Kid Cat, Susie and... that other guy... Marty? Mark?... Matt?... yeah Matt, were all killed, but before Samoid MK3 could kill us, your robot body sacrificed itself to kill her and save Leon, Samoid, Samoid 2.0 and myse-" The new Genesis began

"Wait, so I'm dead?" I asked

"In this time, yes" The new Genesis replied

"The story seems very unbelievable" Leon mused

"Well it could have been 10376 words longer, but I don't think you would like to wait that long" The new Genesis retorted

"Fair enough" Leon said "Carry on"

"Anyway, two months after this, Samoid tech's main computer was ha-" The new Genesis began

"You mean in this reality Master Ryan didn't selfishly destroy one of the few things I own?" Samoid asked venomously

"Well no, he did, but due to the commotion cause by myself, the company stayed, if you want to know more, you'll have to ask my Samo-" The new Genesis began

"I'm not talking to that psychotic monster" Samoid interrupted "What is wrong with her anyway?"

"We can talk about that all later" The new Genesis assured Samoid "Anyway, Samoid tech's main computer was hacked by an unknown force, whom I believe to be a surviving Samoid MK3, this force ordered mass production of our latest product... the Samoid⁵, an inferior copy made of Samoid, with your prior permission, unable to replicate the alien metal Samoid, Samoid 2.0 and Samoid MK3 were made of, we used titanium, palladium, steel and iron to make the Samoid⁵, when this mass production was ordered we had only designed the body, no A.I was prepared, but apparently whoever ordered the mass production installed their own A.I onto each Samoid⁵, after production the 8338118338 Samoid⁵'s waged a war on our world, the military was unable to stop them, and while they were a lot weaker than Samoid and Samoid 2.0, their sheer numbers meant we couldn't stop them either, even with Majora's mask or the Fierce Deity mask, so they took over the world, Samoid, Samoid 2.0, Leon, Iron Man, Spider Man, many other heroes, myself and even The Mandarin and Venom started the resistance, we split into various groups groups, Iron Man with the Mandarin, Leon with Samoid 2.0, Spider Man with Venom, various other pairs, and Samoid with myself, we each gathered what remnants of humanity we could find and tried to fight back, for a while we were okay, we managed to take down several of their production facilities, but we never really made a dent in their forces... then one year later... we lost contact with Samoid 2.0 and Leon" The new Genesis sighed

"What happened to us, Master Genesis?" Samoid 2.0 asked

"We don't know, Samoid insisted you were both still alive, and, against my advice, she mounted an assault on what we believed to be their main base in search of the both of you, 11 days later she returned... the way you see her now... but more on that later" The new Genesis replied "Three days later we lost contact with Iron Man and the Mandarin, four days later we lost contact with Spider Man and Venom, and the pattern continued until we were the only ones left, so I set up a multitude of defences here to keep us safe, it was at this point I realised there was no help coming from our time, so I began work on a time machine... eleven years later, today on December ninth, I succeeded"

"Why take just us, and why take us when you did?" Leon asked

"The time machine takes up a LOT of power, the further back in time it goes the more energy it takes, further away from here takes more energy, teleporting more people takes more energy, and to use it the way I did takes a LOT more power than usual, rather than stepping through a portal, I set a target on each of you and the time machine made a portal around you to bring you here, the time specifically was because it was the closest time that the five of you were near where the machine would be, and it was the five of you because I had DNA, or metal samples, of the five of you for the machine to track" The new Genesis replied

"Now that we are here, what do you want of us?" Leon asked

"I need your help" the new Genesis replied "I have a plan, a plan that may decimate their forces, but I'll need all you help"

"So, the world is overrun with an army of robots with similar capabilities to the Samoid's... and all we have is you, me, Samoid, psycho Samoid, Samoid 2.0, past you and Leon" I mused "Well, there's nothing good on T.V anyway, so I'm in"

"If Master Ryan is in, then I'm in" Samoid 2.0 stated

"If what you say is true, my company caused all this, I owe it to the world to end this... I'm in" Samoid stated

"Even if I say no, Ryan will drag me along" Leon sighed "So I'm in"

"Thank you all" The new Genesis thanked "Now I just need to ask the aid of my past se-"

"I don't think he'll be helping anyone for a while" The new Samoid laughed as she dragged the beaten, bleeding and scorched body of our Genesis and tossed him towards us "You should probably do some medic stuff on him, he can't have much blood left"

"What did you do to him?" Samoid shouted angrily as she tackled the new Samoid to the ground

"He woke up, he threatened Master Ryan, he had to be taught a lesson" The new Samoid replied joyfully "And I am such a good teacher"

"You're a monster" Samoid muttered

"That makes you a monster too" The new Samoid laughed "After all, I am you"

"I WILL NEVER BE LIKE YOU"" Samoid spat

"And I will never again be like you" The new Samoid spat "You disgust me"

"I disgust you?" Samoid asked angrily "You're the psychotic monster, how on earth can I disgust you?"

"You're too naive" The new Samoid replied as she threw Samoid off of her and walked towards me "I was only acting in your best interest, Master Ryan, you're not mad at me are you?"

"I... I... no" I replied "With the state Genesis is in, it wouldn't surprise me if he attacked you first"

"You're not actually defending her are you?" Samoid asked angrily

"I-" I began

"Just look what she's done to Master Genesis" Samoid shouted "But then, you never did care about Master Genesis, did you?"

"What do you care?" I asked rhetorically "I didn't think we were on speaking terms"

"How dare you" Samoid spat "I have every right not to talk to you"

"Then go ahead and use that right" I spat "I have nothing to say to you anyway"

"Let's go, Master Ryan" The new Samoid laughed "You don't need her, you have me, and I have so, so, so much to talk to you about"

"Very well" I agreed as I followed the new Samoid to where ever she was taking me too

"I HATE HER" Samoid spat as she shot at a wall, disintegrating it

"Deja vu" Leon muttered "Anyway, you better care to Genesis... future Genesis"

"Future Genesis?" The new Genesis asked

"What else can I call you?" Leon replied

"Good point" Future Genesis replied "Anyway, I'll care to my past self's wounds, I should be done in about half an hour, then we can discuss my plan, till then you can do whatever you want... but don't go outside, the enemy has eyes everywhere"

Future Genesis then picked up Genesis and walked away to the secret base's medical centre

"Well this has been quite a day" Leon muttered

"Indeed" Samoid 2.0 agreed "Samoid, what do yo- Samoid?"

But Samoid was gone

"Samoid" Samoid 2.0 shouted as she wandered the halls of my mansion in search of Samoid, eventually she came to my room, where Future Samoid and I currently were, quietly she stood near the door so that she could listen in to our conversation

"Data log 381184, I can't believe he replaced me, I protected him from zombies and saved him on numerous occasions and this is the thanks I get? I swear sometimes I feel like punching through his skull. Terminate recording" Samoid's recorded voice blared

"S-she actually said that?" I asked sadly

"Yes, Master Ryan, and that's not the only file, would you like to hear more?" Future Samoid asked before she began to play several more files without even waiting for my response "Data log 831184, He tried to end my company, that self righteous jerk tried to end my company, all I've done for him... and this is how he repays me? Sometimes I wonder why I stay with him. Terminate recording. Data log 841183, so not only does Master Ryan create a third Samoid, he mocks me in front of everyone, perhaps tonight I should leave... Terminate recording"

"I guess Samoid truly hates me" I sighed

"Yes, she does" Future Samoid assured me

"I can't really blame her" I sighed "I have been a je-"

"NO YOU HAVEN'T" Future Samoid spat "I-I'm so, so, so sorry for shouting at you, Master Ryan, but I won't have you doubt yourself like this, you are not the problem, she is, if she can't see how lucky she is to have you, well, maybe she shouldn't have you"

"It's not that simple Future Sa-" I began

"Yes it is" Future Samoid interrupted "Your Samoid hates you, but you don't need her now, you have me, and I will never ever treat you as badly as she has"

"Maybe... maybe you're right" I mused

"Of course I am" Future Samoid laughed "I knew you'd see the truth sooner or later, Master Ryan"

"I've got to tell Samoid" Samoid 2.0 whispered to herself as she continued her search for Samoid

"She really did a number on you" Future Genesis muttered to himself as he stitched up one of Genesis's cuts "Now, how to persuade you not to kill our father? If memory serves, I want to murder him at this point, but I still have some remnants of my sanity, perhaps I can convince you using reason"

"W-what's going on?" Genesis asked as he slowly began to awake

"Calm down, I can answer your questions, but trust me, it will take a while" Future Genesis replied

"Y-You're me?" Genesis stuttered

"Yes" Future Genesis said "I should probably explain that first"

"First he tries to end my company, then he sides with that psychopath over me" Samoid muttered angrily to herself "Fine, I don't need him, I'll be fine by myself. Terminate recording"

"Samoid" Samoid 2.0 shouted as she ran towards Samoid

"Samoid 2.0, what's wrong?" Samoid asked

"Master Ryan was with Future Samoid an-" Samoid 2.0 began

"I don't care about Master Ryan anymore" Samoid interrupted "He's just 'too much effort'"

"That's the problem" Samoid 2.0 stated "Future Samoid is turning Master Ryan against you"

"Like I care" Samoid retorted "After what Master Ryan did to me and the company, she can have hi-"

"Oh shut up about the stupid company" Samoid 2.0 shouted angrily

"E-excuse me?" Samoid asked angrily

"I'm sorry" Samoid 2.0 apologised "What Master Ryan did was wrong, and you have a right to be mad at him, but Future Samoid is using your anger as a reason to have Master Ryan replace you with her, so now really isn't the best time to be mad"

"Master Ryan would never replace me with he-" Samoid began

"Wouldn't he?" Samoid 2.0 asked "Think of it from Master Ryan's perspective, while justified, you have been horrible to him over the past few hours, now this new Samoid, who lavishes him with verbal and physical affection, shows up and offers to replace you, would it be so surprising if he took her up on this offer?"

"We-" Samoid began

"And to make matter worse, she's convinced him you hate him using some of those data logs you make" Samoid 2.0 interrupted

"Bu-" Samoid began

"If you don't do something soon, you could lose Master Ryan forever" Samoid 2.0 interrupted

"M-maybe you're right" Samoid sighed "Once this is over we'll deal with what he did, but for now, I need to keep him as far away from the future me as possible"

"Agreed" Samoid 2.0 agreed

"And that's when I began to heal the injuries inflicted upon you by my Samoid, then you woke up and I began my explanation" Future Genesis finished

"Very interesting, but if you'll excuse me, I have an idiot to kill" Genesis muttered as he began to leave

"Genesis, I know how you feel, trust me, I know how much our father's idi-" Future Genesis began

"HE IS NOT MY FATHER" Genesis interrupted

"That's beside the point, however you may feel towards Ryan is irrelevant, what is important is freeing my world from this mechanised mayhem" Future Genesis insisted

"You're... you're right" Genesis sighed "Ryan's punishment can wait, for now saving this world is all that matters"

"Agreed" Future Genesis agreed

"I knew I shouldn't have gone to that party" Leon muttered to himself as he worked on his handgun, he was currently sitting in the dining room, waiting for the others to arrive to discuss future Genesis's plan "In fact, I knew I shouldn't have gone to Kirby Road, I could have taken that assignment in Silent Hill... actually... no, it's probably better I didn't go there... well this thought was pointless... I travelled over 10 years into the future... and I'm bored... and the future me is probably dead... Seriously, Silent Hill, couldn't be as bad... no, still would be worse... Racoon city was fun though, best first day of work ever, nobody bothered me with their idiocy, I was alone... alone... all alone... it was so great... wonder what Silent Hill would have been like?... maybe... no, this is still better... this paragraph sure was pointless"

The anvil landed

"Damn that fourth wall" Leon muttered angrily "I wonder if the other are having any interesting character developments?... I really shouldn't have scenes alone"

The anvil attacked

"Oh come one" Leon shouted "I hate this stor- no, no I hate this storrrrrage... that was close, I nearly broke the fourth wall again, for the third time this chapter, WAIT NO"

The anvil appeared

"I deserved that" Leon sighed "I'm... so... bored"

"Hi Leon" I greeted

"Ryan" Leon shouted excitedly "Say something interesting"

"I think we should add Future Samoid to the team, you know, take her back with us when this is all over" I responded

"Normally I'd reprimand you for something like this... but I'm just so bored... no, I'll still reprimand you... WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?" Leon asked angrily "Future Samoid is a psychotic synthesis of a crazy CPU, a maniacal motherboard, an insane mainframe and an aggravating A.I"

"That was good" I laughed

"Thanks" Leon thanked "But that's beside the point, you're not really planning on adding her to the team are you? Even ignoring the psychotic personality, it's a terrible idea, just think about the effects it will have on the time stream"

"I'm pretty sure Future Genesis bringing us here has already screwed up the time stream" I retorted "And what's the worst that could happen? I die sooner?"

"Well what about Samoid?" Leon asked "How do you think she'll react?"

"Badly I suspect" I replied "But I'm afraid this is something she'll just have to deal with, I just hope she won't hate me for this"

"I told you before, Samoid doesn't hate yo-" Leon began

"Oh but she so, so, so does, Leon" Future Samoid interrupted "After all, I should know, I was her"

"Because you're just a fountain of honesty" Leon retorted sarcastically "You're insane, even if you truly believe what you're saying, chances are it's not true"

"It is true, your Samoid hates Master Ryan" Future Samoid laughed

"It is not true" Samoid spat as she, accompanied by Samoid 2.0, marched into the dining room

"It so, so, so is" Future Samoid argued "You said so yourself in many of your recordings"

"You played them out of context" Samoid retorted

"So it's okay to hate Master Ryan in context?" Future Samoid asked

"Ye- that's not what I said" Samoid snapped

"Yes it is" Future Samoid argued "Many of these recordings were made after Master Ryan irritated you just the slightest bit, is that all it takes to get you to hate him?"

"No" Samoid replied "And I hardly considered replacing me and trying to destroy my company 'slight irritations'"

"That's probably because you don't truly care for Master Ryan" Future Samoid mused

"T-those two points have no direct correlation" Samoid stuttered angrily

"Yes they do" Future Samoid argued "If you really cared for Master Ryan you'd take his irritation in good humour"

"That's not caring for someone, that's being an insufferable, spineless, sycophantic kiss up" Samoid argued

"How dare you" Future Samoid spat "Just because you don't care for Master Ryan doesn't mean no one else can"

"I DO CARE FOR MASTER RYAN" Samoid shouted

"Those recordings say differently" Future Samoid muttered

"THEY WERE OUT OF CONTEXT" Samoid growled

"So it's okay to hate Master Rya-" Future Samoid began

"Now you're just repeating yourself" Samoid interrupted

"A good point is a good point" Future Samoid retorted

"But it's not a good point" Samoid argued "You have no point"

"You have no friends" Future Samoid shot back

"I have more friends than you" Samoid shot back... back

"I don't need friends, I have Master Ryan" Future Samoid shot back... back... back

"Master Ryan doesn't even like you" Samoid shot back⁴

"Yes he does" Future Samoid shot ba... Future Samoid retorted "In fact he's taking me back with him when he returns to his time"

"M-master Ryan, is this true?" Samoid asked

"...Yes..." I replied nervously

"See, I don't need friends, I have Master Ryan" Future Samoid laughed "He's tired of you, so he's taking me back with him to replace you"

"I never said tha-" I began

"No, Master Ryan, she needs to hear the truth, she needs to know that I'm your favourite" Future Samoid interrupted

"But I-" I began

"I know, I know, you're worried this new information may cause her to lash out and hurt me, your favourite, but I can handle myself" Future Samoid interrupted "What's wrong Samoid? No clever comeback? You must have some witty retort, no? Too devastated by the knowledge that Master Ryan prefers me over you?"

"So you're taking my Master Ryan?" Samoid asked plainly

"Yes, you didn't really deserve him anyway did you?" Future Samoid asked venomously

"No, I guess not" Samoid replied plainly

"Oh come on" future Samoid complained "I know I've stolen the one person you truly care about, but you must have some clever comeback"

"No" Samoid plainly stated "No clever comeback, I do have a request though"

"Fine, I'll take the bait" Future Samoid laughed "It's probably not as good as my insults, but I'll play along to hear it, what is this 'request'?"

"Try not to let my Master Ryan die" Samoid spat venomously "You know, like you let your Master Ryan die?"

"Y-you... you... you... I'LL KILL YOU" Future Samoid screamed as she charged at Samoid, grabbed her by the neck and pinned her to the wall

"Sorry, does the truth hurt?" Samoid asked mockingly "Now I understand why you're so obsessed with protecting my Master Ryan, you don't want to fail him like you failed your Master Ryan"

"SHUT UP" Future Samoid spat

"So tell me, how did he die exactly?" Samoid laughed "You see, I just don't want to make your mistake, I'd prefer to keep my Master Ryan alive"

"I SAID SHUT UP" Future Samoid spat through gritted and metaphorical teeth

"This also explains your faulty data files" Samoid mused "You knew all those people died because of your incompetence, so you deleted any files you had on them, but you couldn't cope with forgetting about Master Ryan, Leon or Samoid 2.0 so you created the lie that they had gone away on a trip, knowing Future Genesis would eventually bring them here with his time machine... but deep down you knew he wasn't your Master Ryan, that you had let yours die"

"I HATE YOU" Future Samoid screamed

"And I pity you" Samoid stated plainly "You're just a poor little orphaned Samoid, desperately trying to make up for failing your Master Ryan by caring for mine"

"I HATE YOU" Future Samoid sobbed as she released her grip on Samoid's neck and fell to her knees

"You know what, I think I may actually take pity on you and kill you, that way you can be reunited with your Master Ryan, you know, that one you let die" Samoid laughed

"L-leave me a-alone" Future Samoid sorrowfully begged as she fought back tears "J-just leave m-me alone"

"No, Future Samoid, I won't leave you alone" Samoid spat mercilessly as she charged up her arm cannon and pointed it at Future Samoid's helmet "Now I realise what you meant when you called me naive, when you said I disgusted you, in me you see all the mistakes you made, all the ways you failed Master Ryan and every tiny little detail that eventually caused his death, you hate me because you were me, but I'll never be you, I won't let my Master Ryan die like you did, I'll learn from your mistakes, I'll be a better Samoid than you ever were"

"W-why ar-are you d-doing this to m-me?" Future Samoid cried "H-how can y-you be so, so, so cruel?"

"Don't mistake my actions for cruelty" Samoid stated "I'm just telling you what you already know, besides, I'm going to take mercy on you, you have no friends or family, all you had was Master Ryan, so I'm going to reunite you with him"

"P-please d-don't" Future Samoid begged "Y-you c-can't do th-this, you're s-supposed to b-b-b-be the good o-one, I'm supo-supo-supposed to be the one ki-killing you, how co-could this go so, so, so wr-wrong"

"Maybe, deep down, you wanted to fail, you knew you didn't deserve Master Ryan, and you knew you deserved to be punished" Samoid mused unsympathetically "Well it just so happens I'm here to deliver that punishment, to put you out of your misery, to deliver mercy, to put an end to the pathetic, broken down Samoid who couldn't fulfil her duties... in the end, it's the only humane thing to do"

"P-please, Samoid, I'm b-begging you, j-just let me live, y-you can be M-master R-Ryan's favourite, just don't k-kill me" Future Samoid begged

"Deep down you want this" Samoid stated plainly "Five, four, three"

"No, no, no, this is so, so, so not what was supposed to happen" Future Samoid cried "A-all I w-wanted was to be with M-master Ryan a-again"

"Two, one, Sayonara Samoid, your life ends no-" Samoid began

"STAND DOWN SAMOID" I shouted angrily as I pointed the Master sword at Samoid's helmet

"M-master Ryan?" Samoid shouted in confusion as she powered her arm cannon down "Why did you stop m-"

"Because you were going to murder her" I shouted

"But, you don't need her, you have m-"Samoid began

"That's not the point Samoid" I interrupted "You can't just go around murdering people"

"But she's a monster" Samoid retorted "She deserves death"

"NO ONE DESERVES DEATH" I spat "And you're the one acting like a monster, you made jokes about how she lost the most important person in her life, you mocked her because she let that person die, you saw fit to punish her for one mistake"

"B-but s-she let you d-die" Samoid stuttered

"Do you think she wanted me to die?" I asked angrily "Look at her, does that look like someone who revelled in my death? No, my death caused her to have a severe mental and emotional breakdown, and you LAUGHED at her because of this, I'd ask how you'd feel in her situation, but she is how you'd feel in that situation, think about it from her perspective, not only did she lose me, but when I finally 'returned' she had to deal with you insulting her, attacking her and now mocking her for her greatest shame, and worst of all you know how that would make her feel because SHE IS YOU, that you could treat someone who is essentially you with such cruelty makes me wonder who the real monster is"

"B-but I-I tho-" Samoid began

"I know I'm the last person who should be criticising someone, especially considering my actions as of late, but even I can tell you've gone too far" I interrupted

"B-but sh-she start-" Samoid began

"I don't care who started it, JUST LOOK AT HER" I interrupted

"I-I-I'm so, so, so, so-so-sorry, Master Ryan" Future Samoid sobbed "I f-f-f-failed you"

"But she was trying to take you from me" Samoid blurted

"DEAR MAJORA, ARE YOU REALLY THAT PARANOID?" I shouted angrily

"But Samoid 2.0 told me you talked to Future Samoid and believed that I hated yo- " Samoid began

"Am I not allowed one moment of weakness?" I spat "Yes, I'll admit it, I considered it... for about five seconds, then despite the overwhelming evidence to the contrary, I had faith in you, faith you would never really mean something so harsh, but apparently you have no faith in me"

"Why should I have any faith in you?" Samoid asked angrily "You were going to take that THING back in time with us, well aware of how I felt about IT"

"Yes, I was going to take HER back with us" I shouted "And do you want to know why?"

"Not really" Samoid responded childishly

"I was going to take her back because I couldn't bear the thought of leaving you behind" I said

"What?" Samoid shouted in confusion

"I couldn't bear the thought of leaving you here alone and friendless, and like it or not Samoid, SHE IS YOU" I explained "I could no less leave her here than I could you"

"Did you think about how I'd respond to this?" Samoid asked angrily "Do you think I'd want to share you with anyo-"

"SHARE ME?" I asked angrily "I don't belong to you Samoid, I'm not your little pet, you don't get to decide who I can and can't talk to, I have a right to befriend anyone I want to, to talk to anyone I want to, and I'm sick of tired of stepping on egg shells, of isolating myself from people out of fear that you'll end up murdering them in an airport bar"

"Isolating yourself?" Samoid asked timidly

"Yes" I replied "Ever since we escaped Kirby Road, I have made ONE real new friend, Tony Stark, and even then I didn't talk to him until I knew he was Iron Man, because then I knew he was safe"

"Safe from what?" Samoid asked

"From you" I replied

"What's that supposed to mean?" Samoid spat

"Last time I made a new friend, Samoid 2.0, you tried to murder her because there was a slight chance she would decrease the affection you would receive from me" I replied "At first I thought this was just because of her similarities to you, but then I thought back, back to when I wore that mask... and I realised something... I realised that you were jealous back then too, you were jealous that that mask had taken me away from you, that's why you turned against 'me', not only to save me, but to take me back from someone you perceived as competition for my affection, then I thought what would happen if you perceived someone else was a threat or, even worse, what if you perceived someone as a threat that you could 'take care' of, you couldn't take down Majora, and you were about equal with Samoid 2.0, but what if you considered Leon competition? Or Genesis? Or Benedict? Or Kid Cat? You're threat level means you would be more than capable of doing this... and that scared me, I didn't want anyone to die... so I made a decision... I wouldn't treat anyone better than I treated you... that's why I haven't seen Benedict or Brewster in months, that's why I didn't join C.O.M.E.T.S, that's why I only ever invite Leon and Tony to those parties, that's why I treat you better than Genesis, heck, that's why I'm so distant to Genesis, I have to be, with his relation to me he'd easily be 'competition' if I treated him well, so I have to treat him badly, to keep him safe, hell, he's basically my son, and I can't even tell him I love him out of fear that you'll murder him"

"You don't really believe that, do you?" Samoid asked, clearly hurt

"Of course I do" I replied "Look at what you've done to Future Samoid, she tried to receive some affection, and you attacked her, you reduce her to tears, YOU WERE ABOUT TO MURDER HER"

"That's different" Samoid retorted "She was trying to become your favourite"

"My favourite?" I laughed angrily "She was trying to become my favourite? You'd kill her for that?"

"Well... I... I..." Samoid stuttered

"You would" I sighed

"BUT SHE DESERVED IT" Samoid spat "SHE WAS TRING TO TAKE YOU FROM ME"

"YOU ARE A JEALOUS, PETTY, GREEDY AND VINDICTIVE LITTLE SAMOID" I spat "And... and... and... I'm done with you"

"YOU'RE DONE WITH ME?" Samoid screamed

"Yes" I sighed "I can't take it anymore, the fear of you murdering my friends, the loneliness I have to endure to keep my friends safe, and the high maintenance of caring for your paranoia... I'm done"

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME" Samoid spat "AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU"

"I don't intend to, I never would, I'm just done 'enabling' YOUR 'terrible behaviour', you're just going to have to deal with the fact that I care about others as much as I care about you" I sighed "Accepting that Future Samoid is coming with us would be a start"

"Re-really?" Future Samoid asked, still 'crying'

"Yes" I replied "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take a walk... oh, Genesis... how long have you been there?"

"Long enough" Genesis replied "I hope you don't expect me to instantly forgive you just because of that speech"

"Of course not" I sighed as I began to walk away "But perhaps... in time... I'll make up for everything I've done to you"

"But Father, we need to discuss the plan" Future Genesis shouted

"Do you really think I was going to follow the plan?" I asked as I left the room "I do my best work when I improvise"

"I... I need to be alone" Future Samoid stated as she left the room

"I'm need to do some thinking too" Samoid stated as she began to leave "You coming, Samoid 2.0?"

"Of course" Samoid 2.0 replied as they both took their leave

"I guess we'll have the meeting later then" Future Genesis sighed "Do you want to see the time machine, Genesis?"

"Sure" Genesis replied as they took their leave

"Hey Leon, we're going to leave you all alone now, after all you don't need companionship" Leon muttered angrily to himself "Well fine, I'll just stay here... maybe Silent Hill wouldn't have be- yeah, I'm going to find Ryan"

"If I had just gone on that trip to New Moon Island... or if I had gone to inspect that rumoured secret base in the Muka Muka Mountains... I would have been far away from Kirby Road when the outbreak struck... I'd have been safe... I wouldn't be beaten up by trench coat wearing freaks... I wouldn't have been berated by pompous pachyderms... I wouldn't be obsessed over by alien mecha... and the world wouldn't be like T2, T3 and to a greater extent, Terminator Salvation... but then... I'd have no friends... Samoid is a great friend... maybe I was too harsh on her" I muttered to myself "Maybe... no, NO, she had to be told the truth, she had no problem telling me what a bone-idle jerk I was, so why should I worry about telling her that she's an obsessive stalker?... but... I know the answer... I'll get over what Samoid said... but what I said will crush Samoid... I should apologise... for a lot of things"

"Actually, this time I believe your actions were justified" Leon argued

"Leon... how long have you been there?" I asked

"About five minutes" Leon replied

"And... you agree with what I said earlier?" I asked

"Well... Yes" Leon sighed "Samoid's... love for you, if that's what you want to call it, does border on obsessive, and it's also true that she doesn't take too kindly to you giving others affection... but, to be honest, I don't even think she realised until you told her just then"

"But I was way too harsh" I argued

"Maybe... maybe not, perhaps that's what it was going to take to make her realise" Leon mused "But... is that really the reason you're so cold to Genesis?"

"Well... yes" I replied "I thought about how Samoid reacted to Samoid 2.0... and I didn't want to risk something like that happening to Genesis"

"I'm sure there were better ways of doing it... but I see what you mean" Leon muttered "You should probably talk to Genesis about it... and talk to Samoid to... though I don't think THAT conversation will be pretty"

"You're right, I need to talk to Samoid" I sighed as I went off in search of Samoid

"Well I'm just glad I cou- HEY don't leave me" Leon shouted, but I was gone "... should have gone to Silent Hill... no... this is still better"

"He ends my company, he replaces me, he insults me" Samoid muttered angrily as she paced back and forth "And then he has the nerve to say I've ruined his life, that conceited, self-centred, ungrateful jerk"

"Samoid... he did have a point" Samoid 2.0 stated

"Well, of course you'd defend him" Samoid 2.0 spat "You're always prepared to excuse his terrible behaviour"

"His terrible behaviour isn't the only one I excuse" Samoid 2.0 muttered

"What's that supposed to mean?" Samoid asked angrily

"It's means... you are overly competitive for Master Ryan's affection" Samoid 2.0 replied

"This, coming from the spineless, sycophantic enabler" Samoid spat

"Perhaps I do bend to easily to Master Ryan's wishes... but I'd never kill anyone to get his affections" Samoid 2.0 stated

"You tried to kill me" Samoid spat

"Only because you pushed me to it, talking behind my back, conspiring against me, openly hating me, verbally berating me, I admit I was bad as well, but is it any wonder I snapped?" Samoid 2.0 stated

"Well... I..." Samoid stuttered

"And it is exactly that kind of behaviour Master Ryan was talking about" Samoid 2.0 stated "You deemed me a threat to your relationship with Master Ryan, so you set out to eliminate me, and just now you tried to kill Future Samoid because she tried to gain Master Ryan's affection"

"You're the one who warned me about her in the first place" Samoid spat

"I thought you'd just be kinder to Master Ryan and deal with Future Samoid diplomatically, I never thought you'd bring her to tears and then attempt to murder her AND have the nerve to call it mercy" Samoid 2.0 retorted

"You're... you're right" Samoid sighed "I should apologise to Master Ryan"

"Samoid... I wanted to apologise " I sighed as I walked towards the two Samoid's

"No... Master Ryan... I'm the one who should apologise... you were right... I am too obsessive... but I'm going to work on that" Samoid sighed

"Thank you for understanding... but I'm not just apologising for that" I sighed "I'm also apologising for trying to end Samoid tech"

"It's... it's okay" Samoid sighed

"No it's not" I argued "But I'll make it up to you, both of you... somehow... so... we okay?"

"Yes" Samoid replied as she drew me into a hug "It's good to be friends with you again

"I too am pleased" Samoid 2.0 stated as she joined the hug

"And I'm happy too" I laughed "Now all you need to do is apologise to Future Samoid and we ca-"

"EXCUSE ME?" Samoid asked angrily

"So close" Samoid 2.0 sighed

"I said all you need to do is apologise to Future Samoid an-" I began

"I am not apologising to that... to that... to that maniac" Samoid spat "Because I'm not sorry"

"But you owe her an apology" I argued "You reduced her to tears"

"And she would have just as happily done the same" Samoid argued

"But the difference is you're sane, she isn't" I retorted

"Well..." Samoid muttered, unable to think of a witty retort

"If you were in her situation, you'd want compassion and understanding, not hatred and ridicule" I stated as a matter of factly

"You're right" Samoid sighed "I'll... I'll go apologise"

And so Samoid set off in search of her future self

"And how are you?" I asked "With the whole future/present Samoid ruckus, I haven't had much time to talk to you, so, got anything on your mind?"

"Please don't be mad at Samoid, Master Ryan, she maybe a bit too jealous of others, but only because she cares about you so much" Samoid 2.0 stated

"Don't worry, I'm not mad at her" I sighed "I'm just hoping those two will be able to settle their differences... speaking of settling differences... I have a Genesis to talk to"

"Shall I accompany you?" Samoid 2.0 asked

"Sure, why not" I replied as we went to find Genesis

"Future Samoid... I wanted to apologise" Samoid sighed as she approached Future Samoid

"Do you?" Future Samoid asked angrily "Or did Master Ryan make you do it?"

"No, I came to apologise of my own accord" Samoid lied

"You are so, so, so lying" Future Samoid spat "You have no interest in apologising to me, you enjoyed making me suffer"

"Maybe... but now I regret what I di-" Samoid began

"But now I regret what I did to you... I was just angry... I didn't fully consider my words or actions... in fact... I didn't consider them at all... but I'm considering them now... and I want you to know how deeply, deeply, deeply sorry I am" Future Samoid interrupted "Pre recorded apology 3883, you're going to have to try so, so, so much harder than that if you want me to believe your false grievances"

"I am sorry" Samoid argued

"So you're saying you're sorry for what you did to me?" Future Samoid asked "Even though I was, and still am, fully prepared to murder you on multiple occasions, have made, and am still making, multiple attempts to replace you, and in a roundabout way got Master Ryan to reveal just how much he resents you? And even though I am so, so, so not apologetic for my actions?"

"When you put it that way... no" Samoid stated "I WAS sorry, but talking to you has reminded me just what a bitter and dejected psychopath you are... it also reminded me how much I enjoyed watching you suffer"

"Now that's the spirit" Future Samoid stated happily "It's about time you got into the game"

"What game?" Samoid asked angrily

"Oh it's a simple game really, the aim is to make yourself look better in front of Master Ryan, so as to gain 'affection points' or 'AP' for short, while also making your counterpart look worse, thereby costing them 'AP', the prize, of course, is Master Ryan, for the most part I've been playing unopposed and thus am winning, but now that you're finally angry enough to play, things are going to get so, so, so much more fun"

"This isn't a game" Samoid spat "Master Ryan is mine, end of story"

"In about more 2155 more words , perhaps, but for now the story continues" Future Samoid argued... the anvil fell but Future Samoid continued "Anyway this is a game, you're losing and Master Ryan is mine"

"Okay, let's say I play along with this insanity, how am I losing?" Samoid asked "And Master Ryan is mine"

"I just got you to bring me to tears in front of your Master Ryan, making you look like a sadistic monster whilst simultaneously making me look like the poor victim in need of pity, pity Master Ryan will soon deliver, that act not only succeeded in gaining me so, so, so much AP, it also lost you a lot of AP, which is of course the optimum result in this game" Future Samoid explained "So now, while I'm in good standing with Master Ryan, he probably views you as a monster and, unlike me, you can't use insanity as an excuse for your actions... also Master Ryan is mine"

"So you mean you faked your tears and your insanity?" Samoid asked angrily "Also no, he's not"

"No" Future Samoid replied "You really did reduce me to tears by reminding me how I let my Master Ryan die... how I failed him... how I'll never see him again... good insult by the way... and the deaths of my closest friends really did cause my insanity, but I work with what I've got, so when you reduced me to tears, I played it for all it was worth, making sure you looked as bad as possible... also, yes he is"

"You're sick" Samoid spat "That you would view Master Ryan as some kind of prize to be won i-"

"You mean like how you view him as your property?" Future Samoid asked "At least that's how Master Ryan thinks you view him"

"I should kill you right now" Samoid growled

"Yes, you should, but then Master Ryan would definitely hate you" Future Samoid laughed "And you can't even tell him I've told you all this because he'll no doubt chalk it down as a lie created by your hatred of me"

"Fine, we'll do it your way, I'll play your stupid game and prove Master Ryan cares for me more than he does you" Samoid spat as she began to walk away "Also, no he's not"

"Then you might as well have this" Future Samoid stated as she handed Samoid a small USB stick

"What is this?" Samoid asked

"It's a USB stick" Future Samoid replied "I thought it was pretty obvious"

"I meant what's on the USB stick?" Samoid snapped

"A program that keeps track of my AP points and your AP points" Future Samoid replied "It'll help you keep track of all the points you lose"

"Thank you" Samoid sarcastically thanked as she downloaded the contents of the USB stick onto her hard drive "It should help me see how much I am beating yo- 83-38?!"

"Told you I was winning" Future Samoid gloated

"For now, perhaps" Samoid spat as she began to walk away

"Samoid" Future Samoid shouted

"What?" Samoid asked angrily

"Weren't you going to apologise to me?" Future Samoid asked

"I'm sorry you're alive" Samoid spat as she walked away

"The feeling is so, so, so mutual" Future Samoid spat "Also, yes he is"

"No he's not" Samoid shouted

"Is that Majora's mask?" Genesis asked as he looked at the time machine his future counterpart had constructed

"Yes" Future Genesis replied "The time machine uses a LOT of power, the mask is the only thing that could supply such power"

"I see" Genesis sighed

"What's wrong?" Future Genesis asked

"It's just... I'm not sure how to feel about Ryan" Genesis replied "He's treated me terrible over the past year or so, but apparently he only did it to keep me safe... and I was about to kill him... I just don't know what to do"

"Trust me Genesis, it's much better to have our father than to not have him" Future Genesis sighed

"I-I-I'm so sorry, I didn't even think about how you lo-" Genesis stuttered

"It's okay" Future Genesis sighed "I've made my peace with it, besides, he's here now... kind of... and together, all of us will save this world"

"Genesis, I came to apologise" I began

"I... I... need a bit more time" Genesis sighed

"I... I understand" I sighed "But not killing me is a step forward"

"Agreed" Genesis agreed

"There you are" Leon shouted at me angrily "I was talking to you and you left"

"Sorry, I was trying to reconcile with my clone, I considered that just a tad more important" I stated dryly

"Fair enough" Leon replied

"Master Ryan? Ah, there you are" Samoid stated as she made her way towards us

"Good to see you Samoid" I laughed "Did you apologise to Future Samoid?"

"No, she didn't" Future Samoid stated as she walked towards us

"Samoid, I specifically asked you to apologise to her" I reprimanded

"I'm sorry Master Ryan I was unable to locate her" Samoid lied "Future Samoid. I regret what I did to you... I was just angry... I didn't fully consider my words or actions... in fact... I didn't consider them at all... but I'm considering them now... and I want you to know how deeply, deeply, deeply sorry I am"

"That's okay Samoid, I understand that you were just trying to retain Master Ryan's affections, I forgive you" Future Samoid lied "And if it really means that much to you, you can be Master Ryan's favourite, it doesn't really matter much to me, I'm just happy to be with him"

"That's very kind of you Future Samoid, Isn't it, Samoid?" I asked

"Yes it is, Master Ryan" Samoid lied

"91- 29" Future Samoid whispered as she walked towards me

"Not for long" Samoid quietly spat "Future Samoid, may I hear those recording you played earlier to Master Ryan?"

"Trying to take your own points away?" Future Samoid asked quietly "Of course Samoid"

"I don't think that nece-" I began

"But she asked so politely" Future Samoid interrupted as she began to play the recordings "Data log 381184, I can't believe he replaced me, I protected him from zombies and saved him on numerous occasions and this is the thanks I get? I swear sometimes I feel like punching through his skull. Terminate recording. Data log 831184, He tried to end my company, that self righteous jerk tried to end my company, all I've done for him... and this is how he repays me? Sometimes I wonder why I stay with him. Terminate recording. Data log 841183, so not only does Master Ryan create a third Samoid, he mocks me in front of everyone, perhaps tonight I should leave... Terminate recording"

"What was the point of that, Samoid" I asked, once again hurt by the recordings

"Well I just wanted to confirm something" Samoid replied

"Confirm what?" I asked

"Well you see, the second data log was number 381184 and the one after that was number 841183, I just find it strange because my most recent data log was number 381183, one earlier than the second data log and many before the third data log" Samoid explained

"Wait... so you DIDN'T make those data logs... so Future Samoid did" I muttered "You lied to me" I spat at Future Samoid

"D-does it really matter, Master Ryan?" Future Samoid asked fearfully "She would have made the data logs eventually"

"Of course it matters" I angrily replied "Samoid would only EVENTUALLY feel like that, she may have not felt like that earlier... when I considered replacing her with you... you deliberately lied to me to try and sway my opinion, you made me doubt Samoid, you upset me greatly and it was all a lie"

"Well I-I-I-I" Future Samoid stuttered

"I'm disappointed..." I sighed "Samoid, I owe you an apology, I should have had more faith in you"

"It's okay Master Ryan" Samoid laughed as she drew me into a hug "I'm sure Future Samoid is sorry for lying and manipulating you, aren't you, Future Samoid?"

"O-of course" Future Samoid replied "Master Ryan, I regret what I did to you... I was just angry... I didn't fully consider my words or actions... in fact... I didn't consider them at all... but I'm considering them now... and I want you to know how so, so, so very sorry I am"

"It's okay" I sighed "Just don't do it again"

"Of course" Future Samoid sighed

"38-83" Samoid whispered

"Well, now that we're all here, we can discuss the plan" Future Genesis moved as everyone gathered round the dining table at which he sat "Now you see, the plan is simple, Leon, Genesis and Ryan, you will each wear one of the three Samoid's then you will take me prisoner, the Samoid⁵'s will believe you to be one of them, and due to my relation to Samoid MK3, I will most likely be taken to her so she murder me personally, at that point we'll attack her, destroying her and her link to the Samoid⁵'s, saving my world"

"Whatever" I yawned sleepily "Can we do this now? I need to get back and beat up the Mandarin soon"

"Ryan, we have a time machine, we can instantly send ourselves back to the time we were taken from, regardless of the time here" Genesis explained

"Whatever" I yawned sleepily "Can we do this now? I sleepy, but I still want to end this as soon as possible, after all, I've already died twice, I don't want to die a third time, and I'm likely to die here"

"Twice?" Future Genesis asked

"Yes, the time your Ryan died, and the time I died fighting Big Top in that other reali-" I began

"Dear Majora, not that alternate realty/memory thing again" Leon interrupted angrily

"Yep, I'm afraid I am once again plagued by... something" I sighed "Maybe it's the time travel... anyway, can we go?

"Fine, father, we'll go now" Future Genesis replied "Each of you partner up with a Samoid"

"Well this should be fun" I sighed

"I'll go with Master Ryan" Samoid stated

"No, I'll go with Master Ryan" Future Samoid argued

"I'll go with Samoid 2.0" I stated "If that's okay with you of course, Samoid 2.0?"

"Of course Master Ryan" Samoid 2.0 replied

"But why?" Both Samoid and Future Samoid whined

"Because I'm tired and either of you two will no doubt want to talk about something or other... and..." I began as I fell asleep in Samoid 2.0's arms

"Well, if he's asleep, he probably won't mind if I'm the one he we-" Future Samoid began

"Touch him and I take your arm off" Samoid spat

"I'd like to see you try" Future Samoid spat

"You too can argue over Ryan's affections later" Genesis muttered "But for now, we have work to do, I'll go with you, Samoid, Okay?"

"...Okay, Master Genesis" Samoid replied, clearly disappointed that she wasn't with me

"Oh, so I'm stuck with the psychopath" Leon complained

"Can't I just have Master Ryan?" Future Samoid asked

"Well I definitely don't want to go with Future Samoid... and I doubt Genesis does either... and Ryan's asleep anyway" Leon began

"You're not really going to let her have Master Ryan, are you?" Samoid asked angrily

"Samoid, please, we all want to go, just let her have him" Leon begged, clearly as tired as I was

"... Fine" Samoid muttered angrily  
"Yay" Future Samoid giggled happily as she absorbed me into herself "So, are we ready to go?"

"Yes" Samoid spat as she absorbed Genesis into herself

"Yes" Samoid 2.0 replied as she absorbed Leon into herself

"Yes" Future Genesis replied as he attached the Master sword onto his belt "I'll keep hold of this till we get there, let's go"

And so the seven of us made our way to where ever the Samoid⁵'s main base of operations was, at the pace we were moving at, we would probably be their next chapter

Meanwhile, somewhere else

"So, they approach" A voice laughed as it viewed us upon some kind of monitor "Finally, I can finish what I started all those years ago, I can end what I should have end, I can finally kill those fools"

**Me: And so the first chapter in the first saga comes to an end**

**Leon: I enjoyed this chapter, you got verbally and physically abused, it was amusing**

**Me: Oh go to Silent Hill you jerk**

**Leon: Maybe I should have**

**Me: That would make a good what if... but I digress... anyway see y'all next chapter, ciao, sayonara and goodbye**


End file.
